Fallen Angels
by TheVioletGleek
Summary: It is written in the stars that a battle with the Dark Forest is inevitable. But no matter how hard she tries, Ivypaw may be destined to fight against her sister, her Clan, and everything she's ever believed in on the side of evil.
1. Beginning Author's Note

Note: Because my computer's charger has broken, I haven't been able to update. So until I can get a new charger and actually FINISH my stories, I will be deleting them. But I will be working on one story on this computer, Fallen Angels.

After this story, I'll edit and finish Cruel Seasons, The Discovery, and begin working on two other stories: A currently unnamed Grey's Anatomy story and History of the Clans: Past, Present and Future.

Thanks guys!


	2. Preface: Part 1

Ivypool sat on the edge of a cliff and watched the cats below her. The wind buffeted her fur and she took a deep breath, letting peace overwhelm her. She'd done what she was destined to do, bring the power to earth so it could live where it truly belonged. Her blue eyes were shards of ice as she thought about how she would go down in history as the cat who saved the warrior code, and recreated the Clans into something stronger, training cats to be the warriors they were meant to be.

Next to her was Hawkfrost.

Together they'd killed Tigerstar-he was weak anyway-and taken control of the Dark Forest. Going through together and sifting through the weak and cowardly, she and Hawkfrost had created an army so powerful, obedient and strong that no cats could defeat them.

And now she watched as the cats who would try, resistors to the stronger and better Clans, advanced toward the face of the cliff she stood on.

Below her was her army, lead by Breezepelt. She didn't expect him to survive. He was mortal after all, easily killed. Her Dark Forest cats could only be killed by weak StarClan cats, too cowardly to use any real fighting moves.

She remembered the fighting move Hawkfrost had taught her, press down on the tendons to make the cat collapse. Then you can pin them down and make them run. The Clan had been so impressed by that move. But now she knew better, why show such mercy?

It was smarter to break the legs and kill them.

Ivypool knew that they would turn out victorious. The only thing that she felt even a small pang of regret for were the cats fighting on the other side. Her mother, father, and sister: Resistors. It was so sad, she'd offered them a place with her, safe, strong and well protected. But then she had learned the truth. Dovewing was leading the resistors.

With a yowl, Ivypool sprang up from where she was sitting. The advancing line of cats stopped. "Where is your StarClan now?" She yowled. StarClan was fighting on the side of the resistors. "Down with you, ready to be killed with a single bite to the neck, blow to the spine or fall off a cliff." Her fur prickled at the prospect. To see StarClan, at last, taken down. "Dovewing, you believe you are strong because you are blessed by StarClan? And how may StarClan help you now? Oh yes, because you can _see_." She meowed mockingly. "You can see beyond what we can see. You can see the deaths of not many, but hundreds of those on your side. How helpful." She snorted. "And you, Lionblaze, believe you are undefeatable in battle? Maybe for any mortal cat." She narrowed her eyes into slits. "Have you ever fought against an entire fleet of immortal cats?" She asked.

Lionblaze stood tall, ready for battle. "I've defeated Tigerstar easily enough before." He meowed.

"Oh really?" Ivypool asked, feigning surprise. "Well so have I." She let out a shattering yowl and her warriors raced forward, plunging into battle. Yowls of pain shook the air and the scent of blood hung heavily all around.

Hawkfrost twined his tail with hers. "We'll rule the forest." He meowed. "We'll bring back the warriors that once were, fierce and ruthless." His voice was filled with ambition.

Ivypool nodded and pressed her nose into his neck fur. He purred and licked the top of her head. Then she turned her head slightly and whispered, "One day you'll have to tell me where the dead cats go when they die again." Before he could react, Ivypool sunk her teeth into Hawkfrost's neck. He struggled, but blood drained from his neck. "Bring back memories?" She whispered through clenched teeth. Finally he lay still on the ground, soaked red.

Looking up at the sky, as red as the death below her, the blood in her mouth and her own eyes, Ivypool let out a wail so earth shattering, so utterly beautiful and terrifying that the world seemed to freeze around her, that the moon shattered, plunging her into darkness.


	3. Preface: Part 2

Ivypool stood a little ways away from the bottom of a cliff. Bumblestripe was on one side of her, and Dovewing on the other. Lionblaze and Jayfeather flanked them both. Cinderheart stood next to Lionblaze.

On top of the cliff stood Tigerstar, with Hawkfrost and Brokenstar on his flanks. At the bottom of the cliff were hundreds of dark warriors, teeming with evil and hatred. Behind them the sun was setting, and the sky was bleeding.

A cool breeze rifled through Ivypool's fur and she looked behind her. The moon was rising, and with it she felt the goodness and power it brought. Silverpelt appeared above her and the sky weaved with purple, blue and silver as StarClan warriors by the hundreds came down to help them fight.

Dovewing took a step forward. "We come to fight!" She yowled. "Come forward and face us to die, or leave now and never come back."

Ivypool felt a rush of pride toward her sister. Since she had found out about the prophecy, she could truly understand what her sister was going through. She'd gotten so much more confident, so powerful these last moons. Whatever happened, she'd fight beside her sister and mate.

"You think you can defeat us?" Tigerstar snarled. "A weak, sniveling example of what the warriors have turned into? Think again." He twitched his tail and Hawkfrost padded forward, jumping down the face of the mountain from rock to rock until his paws hit the ground firmly. "I want one of your warriors to come and fight Hawkfrost, see who can win. An omen, an idea of who will win the game." His voice was smug and amused, and his eyes swept the mass of cats, coming to rest on Ivypool.

Hawkfrost ran into the middle of the stretch of land between the two sides. "Come and send the warrior that stands the strongest chance of defeating me!" He howled into the night, and the screams of encouragement from the cats behind him was terrifying.

Lionblaze stepped forward, teeth bared. "Ah, ah, ah!" Hawkfrost nearly purred. "You have skill from StarClan, but I have skill from the Place of No Stars, equally powerful. No, right now you are not the cat who has a chance of defeating me." He turned toward Ivypool. "My apprentice does."

While Lionblaze stared at her, opened mouthed, Dovewing rested her tail on her sister's shoulder. "I knew you'd received special training from somewhere, but I didn't know _where_." She whispered. "Thank you for picking the right side." Her eyes brimmed with sadness and pride, and Ivypool thought back to when the prophecy was a secret, the anger between them. Now they were seamless, a perfect team.

"I love you Dovewing," She whispered. "And I will come back to fight again." Ivypool turned to Bumblestripe. "And of course I love you," She pressed her nose against his, and he opened his mouth. "Don't say anything," She interrupted. "Because I _will_ be back." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran out to meet Hawkfrost. "I accept your challenge!" She meowed.

Yowls, caterwauls and shouts were heard from everywhere now. StarClan called their support, and Ivypool felt powerful. The Dark Forest cats screamed, desperate for the first blood to be spilled.

Hawkfrost nodded and, eyes flashing red, jumped at her, claws unsheathed. Ivypool ducked down and lashed up with her claws unsheathed, tearing at his belly. He snarled and landed on his front paws, swinging his hind legs around to hit the side of her head. She fell and rolled, and she could hear his paws hit empty ground. Leaping immediately, she landed on his back and lunged for his neck.

Hawkfrost flipped over, unbalancing her, and kicked her away. He latched onto her once she landed, leaving marks in her chest and whipping around, tossing her away. Ivypool landed roughly again and she saw him going for her throat. Resorting to an old move, she twisted and his teeth met her side instead. Instead of unbalancing him though, he hung on with teeth and claws, bringing a lot of blood. Ivypool snarled and lashed at him with her claws unsheathed, slicing his face and neck. Finally, he lurched back with a yowl and she grabbed onto his belly.

With her hind legs, she clawed through the already blood stained stomach and waited for him to slip forward, which he always did in training. The second he did she let go and he slipped onto his side.

Quick as a hawk diving for its prey, Ivypool bit down on his neck, killing him instantly.

Yowls of approval and triumph came from the StarClan cats, and Tigerstar bared his teeth. "The battle is not yet won!" And both sides raced toward each other, meeting in the middle with a clash of blood.


	4. Chapter One

Ivypaw lay at the edge of the lake, tapping the water with her paw.

Silverpelt shone brightly on the water, and the full moon sparkled overhead. The lake rippled and splashed against the shore, full to the rim once again. On the other side of the lake, visible only on a night as clear as tonight, the island trees swayed softly in the wind.

ThunderClan was over there now, with the other three Clans. _So is Dovepaw,_ Ivypaw thought enviously. Dovepaw had gone to every gathering except one. Ivypaw had only been to one.

_And why not?_ Ivypaw snapped in her head angrily. _Dovepaw's loved by all the senior warriors, the deputy and Firestar. Why wouldn't she go to the gathering so she could be loved by everyone else? _

Yet Ivypaw was worried. The battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan had only been half a moon before, and ShadowClan was bound to say something. Would Blackstar start a fight? No, the moon was shining clear. Who would the new deputy be? Maybe Toadstep or Tigerheart, for bringing back the water? All questions that would go unanswered until tonight.

What if there was a fight? Would Dovepaw get out okay? Well, she got out all right last time.

With a hiss of annoyance and worry, Ivypaw lashed out at the water, creating a splash and a large wave of ripples. She sprang up and trotted through the forest, irritated.

She _loved_ her sister. Dovepaw was her best friend, and she really cared about her. To have anything happen to her would be…unbearable. But why did everyone have to act to different around her? To think she was so special, put her on certain patrols, act like she was StarClan's sent gift? Dovepaw didn't even talk to Ivypaw that much anymore, and it was like a constant thorn in her heart that she couldn't take out.

After a moment, Ivypaw realized that she was in camp. She had no recollection of the trip here. "Ivypaw!"

Whitewing was padding toward her. "Where were you? You weren't anywhere!" For a moment Ivypaw felt a rush of happiness. At least her mother still treated her the same. Until she continued, "Dovepaw wouldn't go wandering off like this! Have some sense." Ivypaw turned away, hurt, and she could feel regret coming off her mother in waved. "Ivypaw, I'm sor-"

Ivypaw ran to the apprentice's den, not wanting to hear it. So even their own mother preferred Dovepaw. "Well fine then," She spat. "I can be the best too."

"The best at what?" Ivypaw jumped, looking around. She could've sworn she was alone! Then she saw Bumblestripe's striped fur in the back of the den. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

Ivypaw, still angry and shaken up, glared at him. "What are you doing in here?" She snapped.

Bumblestripe stood and shook the moss out of his fur. "I come in here when I want to be alone, mainly to think about Briarlight." Ivypaw instantly felt a rush of regret for snapping at him. "I know she doesn't want us to feel bad for her, but it's so hard. And then I come in here, and think about how we used to train together, hunt together… it's hard." His voice shook a little and he was looking at his paws.

"Oh, Bumblestripe!" Ivypaw pressed her nose against his ear. "I'm sorry," She said softly. She felt so selfish now, complaining about her sister being able to be a fabulous hunter and warrior, when Briarlight could barely move.

"S'all right." He muttered. For a moment they stayed sitting together, mourning for Briarlight. Finally, he pulled away and looked at Ivypaw. "What was wrong with you before?" He asked.

Ivypaw flinched. She didn't want to admit that she'd be angry about her sister. "It's nothing." She meowed.

Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes. "Don't think that just because I have problems doesn't mean your problems aren't important. Now tell me." He demanded.

"Well, I was just upset about Dovepaw." She admitted. "Everybody loves her, especially Firestar and Brambleclaw. Then when it comes to me, no one really cares anymore. Even my own mom told me I should be like Dovepaw. Just for sitting out by the lake." Her voice trembled. "But I shouldn't be complain-"

Bumblestripe cut her off. "If this hadn't happened with Briarlight, you would be able to tell me this. You have every right to be upset about your sister, and I've actually noticed that too." His face twisted in confusion and concentration. "And why was she chosen to go get the water? She's only been an apprentice for a few moons."

"Exactly!" Ivypaw exclaimed. "How does it make any sense?"

Bumblestripe didn't answer her question, since he had no answer. "Sorry about your mom, that must be really hard." Ivypaw just nodded. "Why did…" He trailed off when the scent of their Clanmates mingled with other Clans filled the air. "The cats from the gathering must be back!"

They ran out of the den together, and Ivypaw immediately looked for Dovepaw. "Hey!" She ran over and flicked her sister's shoulder. "What happened? Who's the new deputy?"

Dovepaw's gaze slid past her sister toward the medicine cat den. "Could we talk tomorrow? I've got to talk to Jayfeather." Without waiting for a response, she slid by and trotted toward the medicine cat den. Ivypaw watched her go into the medicine cat den with Jayfeather and Lionblaze with her mouth open. Bumblestripe was looking at her sadly.

"Fine," She said hotly, even though Dovepaw was well out of earshot. She was about to go into the apprentice's den when Bumblestripe came over with Blossomfall. "I think Ivypaw wants to hear what happened too." He said quietly.

Blossomfall nodded. "All right. Rowanclaw is deputy now, and Blackstar tried to make it seem like Firestar had no reason to start that battle, and that he was out to kill Russetfur for no reason. Firestar kept his cool, he explained that he had reasons for the battle and Russetfur was not killed in cold blood. Then Mistystar…"

As Blossomfall went on about the gathering, Ivypaw brushed her pelt against Bumblestripe's. "Thanks," She purred quietly, so as not to interrupt Blossomfall. "I could really use a friend about now."

Bumblestripe smiled. "Happy to take the job."

Ivypaw smiled back and the three friends gossiped about the gathering, with the full moon shining overhead.


	5. Chapter Two

A dark warrior ran toward Ivypaw, claws extended and eyes glittering with death. He jumped at her, eyes set on her side. She sidestepped, hoping the cat would miss its mark. But its real target was her shoulders, which was still in his hitting range as he landed against her and knocked her over, smothering her with his weight.

Ivypaw gritted her teeth and flipped onto her back, clawing at the cat's belly. It didn't get him to release her, however, and his paws left blows on her head. Pinning her ears back, Ivypaw went limp and jerked to the right the moment his paw lashed for her head. Misbalanced, Ivypaw was able to hook her back leg around her opponent's leg and trip him. She immediately turned and bared her fangs against his throat.

"Good," A cat purred from the shadows. His lithe body slithered from the shadows and icy blues eyes sparkled with pride. "You've learned well."

Ivypaw stepped away from the dark tabby cat and he sprang up and shook out his fur. The cat from the shadows stood and glared at the tabby. "Glad to see you can be beaten by an apprentice, Darkstripe." He growled softly.

Darkstripe flinched. "Sorry Hawkfrost."

"Sorry wins no battles, only makes you weak." Hawkfrost retorted, turning to Ivypaw. "That was excellent, you've improved fantastically. Your fighting at the battle with ShadowClan was sublime, and you did brilliantly convincing that Firestar the battle was the right thing to do."

Ivypaw shrugged. "Maybe, but was it really? We won the land, but Russetfur died and Firestar lost a life."

Hawkfrost's eyes glittered with something that Ivypaw thought resembled a gleeful satisfaction. But it disappeared so quickly that Ivypaw wondered if she imagined it. "Without the battle, ShadowClan would've invaded. Cats would've died from illness, unable to be treated with the herbs at the Twoleg Place. ShadowClan would've slowly pushed the boarder forward until ThunderClan was wiped out. One permanent death of an elderly ShadowClan cat is no loss to ThunderClan."

Ivypaw couldn't help but feel that was a little wrong, but she pushed the feeling away. Hawkfrost had been like her second mentor, father, and Clanmate. He appreciated her, always told her how she could improve without telling her she wasn't good enough. It was because of him her Clanmates noticed her at all, her advanced fighting techniques and hunting moves impressed them all at least every once in a while. Best of all, he _never_ compared her to Dovepaw. Didn't she owe him at least some loyalty and trust?

"What else can we work on?" Ivypaw wanted to learn something new, fueled by aggravation towards her sister. She wanted to be just as good as her! If not better.

Hawkfrost cocked his head at her. "What I'm going to teach you isn't about a fighting, or even hunting. It's about trust."

"Trust?" Ivypaw couldn't help but feel a little let down.

"Yes, trust is an important thing to understand. Do you know who is right to trust? And how much to trust them?" He asked, staring at her.

There were different levels of trust? "I guess not," Ivypaw meowed. She could sort of see it, the way she trusted her Clan leader was different than the way she trusted her mother, but she didn't know those trusts had special amounts, and that she should know them and could control them.

Standing up and circling her, Hawkfrost looked like a ghost in the odd light that Ivypaw had never gotten used to in this dark forest. "Who do you trust with your life? Completely without reserve?"

Ivypaw thought about the question. When she replied, it was surely. "My parents, Dovepaw and you."

"Wrong." Hawkfrost's eyes were in slits. "You trust no one completely. Because they will betray you in some way. If you trust someone, there's no way they can comply."

Ivypaw blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I trusted Hawkfrost to help me once, and he failed." Tigerstar's voice startled Ivypaw, but she didn't jump.

Hawkfrost's lip curled and his eyes glittered. "Not that you offered much help." He replied bitterly. "But it's an example, don't trust anyone and you can't be let down."

For the first time, Ivypaw felt confused by Hawkfrost's reasoning. "But-"

"Look Ivypaw," Hawkfrost interrupted. "This isn't a lesson that can be learned immediately. You'll learn it over time. Now, it's time for this lesson to be over."

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes. "Wait! I want to know what you mean! How did you let Tigerstar down?"

Hawkfrost turned and glared at her with such frightening, hateful eyes that Ivypaw gasped and cringed backwards, and when she opened her eyes she was waking up in the apprentice's den.

Filled with frightful images, and flooded with thoughts, Ivypaw sprang up and ran out of the den, needing some fresh air. The crisp wind sneaked through camp, and Ivypaw could almost hear the whispers of secrets they were stealing. She sat for a moment, listening to the wind. Her mind felt like it was in a jumble, and she had to concentrate.

After a few minutes, she was calm. The wind had settled down and Ivypaw had pushed all confusing thoughts to the back of her mind for now. Silverpelt sparkled above, and Ivypaw realized that it was the middle of the night.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Ivypaw turned and saw Bumblestripe walking toward her. "I couldn't either," He whispered. "Want to go for a walk?"

Ivypaw nodded, feeling a small pang of relief. A walk was exactly what she needed.

As they headed out together, the sounds of the night reached them. An owl hooted in the distance, and frogs and small bugs chirped and buzzed busily. "I love the night, it's so peaceful." Bumblestripe murmured.

"A nice getaway." Ivypaw agreed.

Bumblestripe nudged her playfully. "Wanna race?" He suggested. Ivypaw nodded and they set off together, running through the trees. The cool wind felt good against Ivypaw's fur, and she felt herself loosening up.

Neck and neck, Ivypaw turned suddenly, hoping to throw him off. Bumblestripe leaped the other way, and for a second Ivypaw was confused. Where could he go? There was a small, rocky outcrop. She changed direction and ran the direction he went. His scent wasn't anywhere. At the edge of the small cliff, she looked around and tried to pick up Bumblestripe's scent. "Bumblestripe?" She whispered.

Suddenly she was being pushed from behind. With a yowl of shock, Ivypaw slipped off the cliff and fell for a second. To her surprise, she landed on a soft, mossy patch completely unhurt. Bumblestripe landed beside you. "Sorry I scared you, I wanted you to find this the same way I did." He purred.

Ivypaw was glaring at him. What if she'd hit the rock? Or fallen off the wrong place, not hitting the soft moss at all? Hawkfrost's words coursed through her mind, _You trust no one completely. Because they will betray you in some way. If you trust someone, there's no way they can comply._

Bumblestripe stopped purring. "Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I come here all the time, even though no one else does." Ivypaw could tell why. It was a small indent in the earth, but it looked impossible to get out of. No prey would come here, and it would be stupid to get stuck in here while fighting. "I fell in here one day while hunting, and found something really cool. I thought we were both kind of low, so I thought I'd show you."

Ivypaw blinked, feeling a little bad. She saw for the first time how smooth the rock was, she wouldn't have hit it, only slid down. And the entire ground was padded with thick moss, not gathered for moons. She hadn't trusted him, and it was stupid. "It's okay," She meowed. "What do you want to show me?"

He studied her for a minute. "Can I trust you?" He whispered. "I don't want anyone else finding what I'm about to show you, cause it won't be special anymore."

Ivypaw considered this. She wouldn't tell anyone, but could he trust her, if she was getting mentoring from someone untrustworthy, and telling her to trust no one? But he was her friend, and she felt like that was what she needed more than anything right now. "Yes, you can trust me."

Bumblestripe grinned. "Good, follow me." He padded over to a small pool near the edge. "I need you to trust me." He said suddenly. "Because this is terrifying the first time."

Suspicion flared up, but Ivypaw pushed it back down. "I trust you," She whispered, so her voice wouldn't tremble. Bumblestripe nodded, grabbed her scruff, and jumped into the water, pulling her down with him.


	6. Chapter Three

The water closed over Ivypaw's head and she thrashed for a second, before finally trying to kick her legs and swim. But which way was up? She couldn't see anything!

Suddenly she realized that she was being pulled. Swimming towards where she was being pulled, her head broke the water. Coughing and sputtering, she clawed at the rocky ground to get out of the water. Bumblestripe, who had been pulling her through the water she realized, dragged her out of the water. "Sorry!" He apologized fervently. "I should've warned you."

"No kidding!" She hissed, coughing less. "What was the point of that?"

"Sorry!" He muttered. "And…it was to bring you here."

For the first time, Ivypaw noticed that they weren't outside anymore. Instead, they were in a large cave. Rock spears grew from the ground and ceiling, and they seemed to glow. They were in a variety of colors and Ivypaw's anger immediately melted away, replaced by awe. "What _is_ this place?" She whispered in wonder.

Bumblestripe, relieved that she was no longer angry, answered enthusiastically. "I'm not sure. I found it during the drought, when there was no water in that pond. I came in here hoping the prey would come to cool down and thought it was great. And the coolest part isn't even this."

Ivypaw blinked, unable to believe that. "Really? This is really great! What could top it?"

Smiling, Bumblestripe waved his tail and started toward the back of the cave. Pausing to check that she was following, he turned and pressed his front paws against a rock, pushing. It took a second of hard work, but eventually it moved and revealed a small crack. "Come on," He said excitedly, but hushed. He was filled with awe for whatever they were about to see.

Slipping through the crack, Ivypaw was disappointed. There were no more pillars of colorful rocks, just another cave. In the center was a pile of rocks, boring and colorless. There were pieces of sharp looking, clear shards. A twoleg thing, it seemed. On top was a flower, looking closed and almost withered. There was a hole in the ceiling, and an occasional drip filled the cave. "Umm…interesting?" She meowed, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Bumblestripe snorted. "This isn't it. Well, it is, but it's not time yet. We have to wait until moonhigh."

Ivypaw blinked. "Oh,"

Since moonhigh wasn't far off, Ivypaw lay down to wait. She was a little tired, between her dream and this mid-night jaunt. Closing her eyes, she dozed.

"You _trust _him do you?" A voice snarled. Ivypaw's eyes flew open but she could see nothing. Hawkfrost's voice echoed in the lightless void. "What happened to listening to what I've told you? Do you think I will train a cat who is not loyal?"

Ivypaw tried not to tremble. "I don't trust him completely, just not to kill me." She meowed, and to her it sounded like she was pleading.

Silence.

"Fine," He growled once more. "But don't let me believe that your training has been a waste Ivypaw. You have so much potential, and if it were to be wasted…" He trailed off and Ivypaw imagined him shaking his head in disgust.

"Wake up!" Something poked Ivypaw's side. It was Bumblestripe's paw. His eyes were glittering with excitement. "It's time."

Hawkfrost's words were still echoing in her mind, and she didn't say anything. Standing up and padding over to the base of the pile of rocks, she sat down and yawned. "So what's going to happen?" She asked curiously.

Before Bumblestripe could say anything, moonlight washed into the cave and Ivypaw had to squeeze her eyes shut against the sudden burst of light that burned the cave. Slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust, Ivypaw was filled with wonder and, surprisingly, joy.

The stones shone and sparkled, glittering silver and white in the moonlight. They were ordinary no longer. The twoleg shards threw beams of colors, rainbows, around the cave. Sticking her paw out, a beam turned Ivypaw's fur purple. But most brilliantly, the flower slowly uncurled and opened, revealing a beautiful pale white flower. It released a beautiful scent, and it calmed Ivypaw. The cave was filled with rainbows, shining stones and beauty.

"Dear StarClan," Ivypaw whispered. "This is…unbelievable."

"Isn't it?" Bumblestripe was nearly trembling with excitement. "The first time I saw it I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd died and gone to StarClan or something."

Ivypaw flinched at the thought of him dying. "Who else have you shown this to?" She asked.

"No one." He replied. "Blossomfall would never go in the water, and she's a bit of a gossip. Everyone would be hanging around here. And Briarlight-" He cut off. "So I haven't told anyone, and I never really had a close friend, until now." He smiled at her.

"Same here." Ivypaw smiled back. Their eyes met and for a while they just stared at each other. Finally, Ivypaw turned away, slightly embarrassed. She realized that Bumblestripe was still watching her and she felt self conscious. "What?" She muttered.

"Your fur looks great in the moonlight." Suddenly he looked away, embarrassed. "I mean, umm, in the rainbow, it looks…" He shut up, trying to spare himself from humiliation.

Ivypaw purred and licked his cheek. "Thanks." She smiled, hoping he would feel better.

It looked like it worked; he smiled back and turned to watch the glittering pile. After a while, the moonlight no longer hit the cave and the light was extinguished. The flower closed, ready to sleep until the next light.

"That was great." She sighed. "I guess we should go home?" She suggested. Bumblestripe nodded and together they trotted to the back of the cave. Using footholds in the side of the rock, they climbed up the wall and out of the hole. When they got back to camp, it was almost dawn. Ivypaw knew that sleep was impossible after everything they had happened, and any sleep she got would be short lived and only make her more tired.

Bumblestripe must have agreed, because he padded over to where Brambleclaw was stretching right outside of the warrior's den. "Can I join dawn patrol?" He asked. "I can't sleep."

Brambleclaw nodded and waved his tail to Ivypaw. "You can go with him Ivypaw." He yawned and padded over to Foxleap, who was eating a mouse.

Bumblestripe called to Blossomfall and the three of them left camp together. Ivypaw was tired, but she would soon wake up.

**I love that lots of you are reading this and getting alerts for it, but could I have some reviews please?


	7. Chapter Four

Ivypaw stretched, trying to wake up. Dear StarClan she was tired. Why'd she have to go out in the middle of the night? But she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"Let's head toward the WindClan boarder." Blossomfall meowed, heading briskly ahead. "And we can pick up some prey on the way, any that's left we'll take back." Bumblestripe nodded and yawned. "Wake up! Goodness, were you running laps all night?"

Without waiting for a reply, Blossomfall went ahead to hunt. Ivypaw threw Bumblestripe a look and they both snickered. How close she was. There was a rustling above and Ivypaw immediately motioned for Bumblestripe to duck down and stay where he was. She slipped up the tree quickly and tried to figure out exactly where the prey was. Soon she saw it, a large hawk. _That's odd._ She thought. Hawks weren't exactly common around their territory. Suddenly she realized that she might be in danger.

Although she'd made no noise, the hawk turned and glared at her and she gasped. Its eyes were icy blue, and Hawkfrost's face immediately flashed in her mind. "Gooooooo." The hawk hissed. "Watcshhhhhhhhh." Ivypaw was terrified. "Trussst no one." It flapped its wings and took off, screeching as it went away. Surprised, a squirrel jumped down from the branch it was on to reach its home. Ivypaw let out a gasp of shock, the squirrel had startled her.

Abruptly the squirrel's weight tilted the branch and Ivypaw felt her paws slipping. They slid towards the sides and Ivypaw hit the branch, her unbalanced weight snapping the branch. With a yowl, Ivypaw fell and hit the ground. A shuttering pain flashed in her spine and she opened her eyes in time to see the branch fall on her. Darkness overcame her vision.

"Ivypaw?" Hawkfrost? Ivypaw couldn't tell. It was still dark, and the voice was far away. "Ivypaw, please, wake up." No, she wanted to tell the voice. Leave me alone. "Blossomfall! Where are you?" The voice was frantic, and she could hear snapping. Ivypaw realized that the voice was dragging the branch away. "It landed on her back," The voice was talking to itself. Is it bad if you hear voices that talk to themselves? She wondered. "What if she ends up like Briarlight?" There was more rustling and snapping. A new voice sounded.

"Dear StarClan! What happened, Bumblestripe?" This must be the cat the voice called, she thought. Blossomfall. The voice's name was Bumblestripe.

"There was a squirrel, she climbed the tree to scare it down so I could catch it, like that new move Firestar showed us, but the branch broke!" The voice, Bumblestripe, sounded like it was about to cry. "Go get Jayfeather, it landed on her back and she won't wake up. I can't move the branch all the way!"

Suddenly the memory flooded back to Ivypaw. Dawn patrol, the hawk, the squirrel. But what came back most strongly was the pain. She let out a cry and blinked. There was a cat above her, looking at her anxiously. "Bumblestripe?" She whispered.

Relief flashed in his eyes and he looked as if he were about to collapse. "Thank StarClan!" He licked her cheek. "I thought you were going to die."

Ivypaw shook her head, which hurt. "No, but I feel like I'm torn to shreds." She tried to squirm out, kicking her back legs, but couldn't.

"You can feel your back legs?" Bumblestripe checked. Ivypaw nodded and he closed his eyes. "Thank you StarClan." He whispered, so quietly that Ivypaw could barely hear.

A rustling noise made Bumblestripe's head snap up. For a moment Ivypaw thought it might be cats coming to help, but the camp was the other way. "A patrol?" She whispered. The fact that she had to whisper scared her.

"No," He whispered. "Dawn patrol's the only one out this early."

Heart pounding, Ivypaw strained to hear again. The rustling came again, but it was less prominent even though it was closer. They were being stalked. A twig snapped close to them and she heard two pairs of snarls: Bumblestripe's and the creature's. A bush nearby shook and a red mask emerged from it, teeth bared.

Fox.

Ivypaw gasped and squirmed again, desperate to escape. She was trapped, unable to move. "Run, Bumblestripe!" She meowed.

The fox lunged toward her and Bumblestripe tackled it, clawing its face with his front paw. It jumped back and crouched low, eyes crazy and darting back and forth, wanting Ivypaw. "Not a chance." He snarled, launching at the fox again. It side stepped him and he landed on a patch of dead leaves, slipping slightly. He regained his balance and jumped on the fox's back, biting its nape.

With a yelp the fox whipped its head around and Bumblestripe flew from the fox and slammed into a tree. He landed in a furry mound, and didn't move.

The fox turned to look at Ivypaw.

"Bumblestripe!" She yowled, struggling more. Flashes of pain shot through her with every move, but she didn't care. She had to make sure he was okay! But it didn't look like she would live that long. The fox came toward her and she lashed out with both paws, scratching around its eyes. "Go!" She wailed.

Backing up, the fox suddenly straightened up, as if it had realized something. With a snarl of satisfaction, it turned toward Bumblestripe. Unconscious, he was no threat. Even easier prey than Ivypaw. Bigger too.

"No!" Ivypaw screamed as it sank its teeth into his back, picking him up and tossing him to the side. The fox barked and another appeared, its mate. The first fox chuffed at Bumblestripe and the second fox stood over him protectively, in case another animal wanted him first. The first fox crawled toward Ivypaw carefully. "Stupid animal!" She screamed. "I can see you even when you crawl!" She was about to die, and she didn't care. Her Clan didn't care, her family, and Bumblestripe was probably dead. She _wanted_ to die.

The fox pounced suddenly and sank its teeth in her scruff, pulling sharply. Ivypaw howled in pain and was free from the log. She felt as if she were being flayed. The fox dropped her and she lay on the ground, unable to move. "Goodbye," She whispered. "Dovepaw, Birchfall, Whitewing…" The fox picked her up in its sharp, unforgiving teeth and she felt like spears were piercing her. A yowl of defiance was the last thing she heard, along with a howl of pain from the fox and the snarls of cats.

**Thanks for the reviews. And am I going overboard on the cliffhangers? Chances are I won't care, they're so much fun!


	8. Chapter Five

Ivypaw blinked and looked around, wondering where she was. It was so dark that for a moment she wondered if she was where she met Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, but then she realized that it was night. She was in the medicine cat's den, along with four other cats. "Bumblestripe?" She mumbled sleepily. This morning's ordeal came back to her and she felt frantic. "Bumblestripe?" She called, still disoriented and confused.

"Shh! He's fine but you're going to wake him up." Ivypaw blinked up at the cat standing over her. "Dear StarClan, it's about time you woke up. Even Bumblestripe has woken up once." Jayfeather snorted and checked her wounds. "Your back will heal, although it'll be a while until you can get on with duties. A hit from a branch and then fox bites? Do you have a death wish?" He grumbled.

"I didn't exactly plan it that way." Ivypaw whispered back, not wanting to wake anyone up. "What happened?"

Jayfeather sat down, his eyes boring into her yet unseeing. It creeped her out. "Blossomfall had just come back to camp when we heard your yowling. Blossomfall, Birchfall, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Dovepaw and Cinderheart came to fight. The foxes ran away and we took you back to camp."

Ivypaw scented the air. The four other cats were Jayfeather, Bumblestripe, Icecloud and Cinderheart. "Why's Icecloud in here? She wasn't on the patrol." She whispered. "Was she hurt?"

Shuffling his paws, Jayfeather looked at Icecloud. For the first time, she realized how close to Bumblestripe she was sleeping. "She was worried about him," Jayfeather whispered, more out of discomfort than fear of waking the sleeping cats. "She confessed that she liked him."

Pain shot through Ivypaw, and it surprised her. It wasn't from her injuries; it was sorrow. Pure, unbearable sadness. She hadn't realized how much she cared for Bumblestripe until now. These past few weeks…their friendship had turned into something. "Oh." She mumbled. "And what did he say?" She tried to keep her voice casual, but it sounded fake even in her ears.

"He told her he needed time to think about it." Jayfeather meowed. "But he said she could sleep in here, I suspect he was afraid of hurting her feelings."

"Sure," Ivypaw said unhappily. She looked out of the den unhappily and was startled when she saw cats outside. "What's everyone doing up?" She asked, momentarily distracted.

Jayfeather blocked her view. "You need sleep." He said sternly.

Worry sprang in her mind. "Jayfeather, what's going on?" Ivypaw tried to stand, and fell. Jayfeather stepped forward to help her and she jerked away. "Leave me alone," She growled. "Or else tell me what's going on!"

For a moment, she and Jayfeather stared each other down, which Ivypaw found awkward. He was blind, for StarClan's sake. Finally, defeated, Jayfeather sighed. "I suppose you'll find out tomorrow anyway…" He closed his eyes and laid his ears back. "They're mourning."

Ivypaw stared back in shock. The names of the cats on the patrol flashed through her mind as she tried to remember who was on it. Blossomfall, Cloudtail, Lionblaze…Birchfall, Dovepaw. "Who?" She whispered, terrified of the answer.

It was quiet. "Birchfall." Jayfeather meowed. "I- I'm sorry."

Her father. Her father was dead, because a branch fell on her and the foxes came. He died saving her. Something was shaking her, and there was a weird gasping noise. She realized that it was her; she was sobbing. "No!" She moaned. "No, no, no."

Jayfeather crouched next to her as she cried. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Ivypaw squeezed her eyes shut. "He should've let the stupid fox eat me." She whispered.

"Absolutely not." He whispered. "The Clan needs you now Ivypaw, your amazing fighting skills and hunting. You're an asset to the Clan, and Birchfall died in honor."

But Ivypaw didn't believe him. No matter what he would say it would always be her fault. She'd lost Bumblestripe, and now her father.

That night, she felt something die inside of her. Something that would never come back.

**From peace, to action, to sorrow. Poor Ivypaw. And what will happen because of it? Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't want to go on when this scene was so sad. I could drag it out, but the real emotion is what isn't said. I'll give you a long chapter next time to make up for it.


	9. Chapter Six

Ivypaw crouched on the ground, staring blankly at the ground.

Around her life went on as usual, cats shared tongues happily, ate their prey and went on about their days as if nothing unusual was happening.

Of course, nothing unusual _was_ happening anymore.

After Birchfall's death Ivypaw had tried to act normal for everyone, but she found it harder and harder each day. With each fake smile and word she felt like a fraud, and she wondered why she should bother. Even with the false regularity, Ivypaw could never do well enough for anyone. If she was too happy, she was in denial. "We don't expect you to pretend for us, you have a right to grieve." And yet if she let her sadness show all she received were shots of pity, which was nearly worse.

Still, no one was there for her in her waking nightmare. Her mother and sister depended on each other for a support, while Ivypaw was left alone. Bumblestripe tried to be there for her, but in reality she was never really there. Half of her was broken, hidden away inside where it was too cold for Ivypaw to reach. She wondered if it would ever warm up enough for her to get it back.

Every night Bumblestripe slept beside his new mate, and spent less time with Ivypaw until they broke off altogether.

And so the rest of her died.

She gave way to everything she felt until she was swallowed by it. Feeling was something long forgotten by now. Everything was numb, and anything Ivypaw could muster was so clawed with pain that she recoiled from it, drawing back into her ever lasting numbness. At first came pure sadness from her Clanmates and family, along with slight relief. Finally, the grieving stage could begin. But it quickly gave way to fear. An endless ocean of grief was before her, and Ivypaw didn't want to swim it. She didn't eat much, and she worked so hard in training, the one thing she could feel anything in, that she was soon terrifyingly thin. Her eyes were shiny and dull at the same time, and everyone feared sickness. For a few weeks she was kept in Jayfeather's den, until he declared that only time would heal her.

After a while fear gave way to anger.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone, Ivypaw." Her mother had snapped at her one day. "You need to learn to accept it and overcome it, like Dovepaw did."

Like Dovepaw did; like that wasn't new.

One of the last contact breaches between Bumblestripe and Ivypaw had been an argument, on Bumblestripe's side at least. "Why don't you try anymore Ivypaw? You've seen other cats deal with this. All you have to do is get through it and _try_."

Ivypaw just stared through him. "Why?"

Bumblestripe had been surprised and slightly caught off guard by the question. "For your mother and sister."

"They have each other, and I've practically been told to keep out." She replied listlessly.

Bumblestripe tried again. "Your Clan?"

"Fight to live, live to fight. And in the end we all die." She muttered, and some of the sadness scratched its way to the surface and her voice was raw. "So why bother now?"

Wincing, Bumblestripe tried to look her in the eyes. "For me?"

For the first time in a long time, Ivypaw had let some awareness creep into her eyes. "You have Icecloud now."

The end of the conversation.

So now anger turned to ignorance, and Ivypaw was not bothered with. The only time she was talked to was when someone was telling her to do something, like hunt or patrol. No one tried sharing tongues with her anymore, and even her sister and mother gave up on her.

The only cat she really did anything with was Hawkfrost.

During her depression he channeled any feelings she had for battle, and taught her moves that were beyond anything she had ever been able to fathom before. He attempted no healing, just raw force. And it worked. Hawkfrost had been the only cat who never lied to her.

_Never trust anyone completely, they'll only hurt you in some way._ Ivypaw thought.

So this was her life now, and she learned to live it.

**Sorry it was kind of short. Did I promise you a long chapter? You'll get one eventually.


	10. Chapter Seven

****Awwww I lubb you all! I get on my email and am bombarded by reviews! You all get Ivypaw plushies (Cause Ivypaw is clearly better than Dovepaw. Just Sayin') And the last chapter was during a some heartbreak of my own, so it'll be a little dark for a while.**

Ivypaw reared on her hind legs and slashed her claws against Tigerstar's belly, causing him to growl furiously. He hit the ground and instantly turned, dropping to the ground as Ivypaw jumped at him. Before he could reach up for her she twisted to the side and landed to the side, ducking in and attacking from the side. Before Tigerstar could recover she unexpectedly turned to the side and swept her back paw against his legs, knocking him over. Once he was on the ground she pressed her teeth against his throat, pausing before the death blow. "Done." She meowed, standing up and looking at Hawkfrost.

She had grown in the past moons, and now she was tall and thin, though not unhealthily anymore. Hawkfrost had gotten it through her head that not eating well would weaken her, and eventually destroy her. Her coat was sleek and she rippled with strength when she moved.

Now Ivypaw didn't feel numb, she felt angry. Angry at Bumblestripe, at her mother and sister, at her Clan for abandoning her and most of all at herself, for causing her father's death. She swore that nothing like that would _ever_ happen again. Hawkfrost had taught her how to channel the anger to clear her senses and now she fought fiercely, lethally.

"When is Firestar going to make you a warrior?" Hawkfrost asked, his eyes chips of ice as usual. "You've long ago earned it."

Ivypaw nodded in acknowledgement. "It should be any day now, my final assessment was today."

Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed. "And how did it go?"

"In hunting I caught a squirrel, two birds, a mouse and a rabbit." Hawkfrost raised his eyebrows in surprise and she waved any praise away. "We got extra time because the fresh kill pile needed restocked. In fighting I won all the quarrels, and in tree climbing my balance and jumping was superb, because I balanced with my tail instead of paws like you taught me."

Nodding, Hawkfrost glanced at Tigerstar, who had come to sit next to him. Breezepelt and Tigerheart joined them.

At first Ivypaw had been disgruntled to find that cats from other Clans were being trained as well, but Hawkfrost explained that ThunderClan wasn't the only Clan which needed improvement on its warriors. Breezepelt didn't hide his anger toward her Clanmates, and she had taken out her anger on him more than once. His fighting was clumsy, clouded by anger instead of sharpened by it. Tigerheart was young (Older than her, but still immature) and easily distracted.

"How did Dovepaw do?" Tigerstar growled.

Ivypaw snorted. "Not as well as me. And yet she managed to catch a bird during tree climbing, which everyone found incredibly impressive."

"Did you?" Hawkfrost pressed.

"Not at all." Ivypaw replied. "Birds are going to be in the trees, its common sense. And jumping from a tree like that is stupidly dangerous, you could easily break a leg or get injured over a piece of prey. Then when kind of hunter are you?"

"I'm sure Dovepaw was just trying to help her Clan." Tigerheart said softly, defending Dovepaw.

"Just because you defeated badgers with her once-upon-a-time doesn't mean you should be defending her like you've got some sick hero worship going on." Ivypaw retorted. "You've been mooning over her like a starstruck rabbit. Learn to keep your loyalties straight."

Tigerheart opened his mouth to protest, but Brokentail arrived just then. "I agree, mooning over an apprentice is _not _what we need at the moment. We have something more pressing to speak about."

Hawkfrost glared at Brokentail, but Tigerstar stood and nodded. "Yes, there's something we need to tell the two of you." Breezepelt nodded knowingly

Ivypaw snorted. "Is it that you've been refused by StarClan?"

Three pairs of eyes bore into her, shocked by her knowledge.

"What do you mean?" Tigerheart demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Tigerheart? Have you ever seen a StarClan cat here? A star in the sky? Even the sun? This place isn't touched by StarClan, and there's a reason for that."

Hawkfrost stood, tail twitching happily. "Such observance, a good quality for a warrior." He actually purred, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Clearly you have no problem with this."

Ivypaw shrugged. "StarClan have shown me nothing but sorrow, how can I owe them anything?"

Tigerstar nodded. "And you, Tigerheart?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tigerheart looked at the other cats. "Defy StarClan?" He asked. "What _is _this place?"

Brokentail gazed into his eyes. "This is the Dark Forest."

Suddenly the dream was shattered and Ivypaw was being woken up. "Come on! Firestar just called a Clan meeting." Cherrypaw was bursting with excitement, although she looked sad that her denmate would be leaving.

With a yawn of irritation, Ivypaw shook the moss out of her pelt. "All right, I'm coming." She meowed, wishing she had been able to stay for the end of the meeting.

While Cherrypaw ran out of the den, Ivypaw following slower behind, Firestar watched Dovepaw, pride in his eyes. "What a surprise." She murmured.

"What?" Ivypaw blinked and turned, not startled at all. Sorreltail was behind her. "Did you say something?"

Ivypaw shook her head. "No, maybe it was Cinderheart." She waved her tail toward the pregnant she-cat. She and Lionblaze had gotten close in the past few moons.

Before Sorreltail could reply Firestar began to speak. "Naming new warriors proves that ThunderClan will remain strong, and cannot be outmatched. Dovepaw and Ivypaw," He waved his tail for them to join him.

Waving Dovepaw forward, Ivypaw could see excitement sparkle in Dovepaw's eyes. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard under your warrior code and in turn I commend them as warriors. Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dovepaw nodded. "I do,"

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Dovewing. The Clan honors your bravery and skill." He rested his head on her muzzle and she licked his shoulder.

The Clan began chanting her name. "Dovewing! Dovewing!" Lionblaze, Whitewing and Jayfeather called the loudest.

Firestar cleared his throat and the Clan quieted. "Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan at the cost of your life?"

Ivypaw nodded. "I do." Confidence rang in her voice.

"Then I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this day forth you will be known as Ivypool. The Clan honors your loyalty and quick learning." They repeated the same motions as before and the Clan chanted her name, although not as loudly as Dovewing's. Big surprise, Ivypool thought, but something bubbled in her that she could not identify. For the first time since Birchfall had died, something positive arose. Pride.

_Ambition. _Hawkfrost argued. Ivypool shook her head. She knew what she was feeling. Didn't she?

Jumping down from the Highledge, she was congratulated from many cats, including her mother, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. It surprised her, but it actually felt pretty nice to be appreciated. But to her confusion Icecloud glared at her, before padding over to lean against Bumblestripe and twine tails with him. "Congratulations," How did no one else hear the smirk in her voice?

"Thank you," Ivypool meowed, her voice chilly.

Tugging gently with her tail, Icecloud pulled Bumblestripe with her toward the warrior's den and Ivypool rolled her eyes. Ivypool looked around, wondering what she should do. She didn't want to just sit around, she wanted to patrol, hunt, as a warrior now. Brambleclaw saw her and waved his tail. "Why don't you lead a hunting patrol?" He suggested. "Take whoever you'd like."

Ivypool grinned, and Brambleclaw smiled when he saw it. "All right," She turned and saw Bumblestripe heading toward the den with Icecloud. "Hey Bumblestripe!" She called. He turned and smiled at her. "I'm leading a patrol, wanna come?" He nodded and murmured something to Icecloud, who bristled slightly but turned without saying anything. He ran over and skidded to a halt.

"Who else are we bringing?" He asked.

Ivypool tested him slightly. "Why don't you pick?"

Bumblestripe answered without hesitation. "Blossomfall."

"Great choice." They grinned at each other and Ivypool waved her over. Together the three friends headed out into the forest.

Ivypool yawned and gave her head a sharp twitch. She couldn't sleep the buzz of being in such a good mood surged through her and made her want to move around. Carefully weaving through each of the nests, she made it out of the den and camp with a destination already in mind.

She hadn't been to the cave since the night before her father's death; she thought it would be nice to go back. The moon told her that she would miss most of the light show, but she could see some of it.

Halfway to the hollow, she realized that there was a scent tagging along the same trail. Pausing, she took a deep breath. _Bumblestripe and Icecloud._ Ivypool froze in horror. He didn't show the cave to her, did he? He swore that it was a secret place! That he never showed anybody but her!

Picking up the pace, Ivypool was soon running through the forest and when she reached the edge of the hollow she took a deep breath and dived over the edge right into the pool. Fighting panic, she swam forward and up, until her head broke the surface.

Inside was exactly the same as she remembered it, warm even during the cold months of leafbare (Which was nice for her, considering she had just swam through freezing cold water) and the rock in place. She trotted over to it and pushed it out of the way quietly and slipped through the crack.

The moonlight fell on the pile of stones and clear shards and for a moment all of Ivypool's tension melted away, until she felt more relaxed than she had in moons. Until she heard voices on the other end of the tavern.

Desperate, she looked around until she found a crevice that would be hidden from their point of view. She grabbed footholds and climbed to it, reminding her of when she went to WindClan with Dovepaw. When Ivypool reached the ledge she pressed herself against the wall and strained to hear what they were saying, in case they had heard her.

"I thought this would be the perfect place." Icecloud purred.

Ivypool felt a rush of betrayal, so he _had_ shown her this place long before.

"Yes, no one will come here." He was crouched next to her, eyes more on the beams of color than on Icecloud. _Except for me,_ Ivypool thought grimly.

"Good, because there's something I have to tell you." Ivypool froze, wondering what it could be. Was she tired of him? Would they not be mates anymore? For a moment, her heart soared and she allowed her feelings to surface.

She loved Bumblestripe. Any feelings for him had been buried deep down where they grew, desperate to get out. Now they exploded from her and she gazed down with loving eyes at Bumblestripe. If Icecloud wasn't there for him anymore she _would_ be, and eventually Bumblestripe would feel the same way.

_Say it,_ Ivypool urged. _Say it!_

"I'm expecting your kits."

Ivypool felt claws sharper than she had ever felt before shredding her heart. Before she had lost him, but now this was worse. She knew how she felt, and the feelings weren't hiding themselves again. Instead the sorrow and pain pressed all around her until she felt like she was going to scream. But it didn't overwhelm her and bring her into a numb trance again, this time it pushed her around and threw thoughts at her mockingly.

You'll never have him now.

He has kits.

With Icecloud.

Letting out a small yowl of pain, Ivypool jumped the rest of the way to the hole that led to escape. For a moment she thought she would miss, but her front paws caught on the ground above and she hauled herself up. "Ivypool?" She heard her name being called from behind, but she was already running as fast as she could towards the shore. "Ivypool!" Bumblestripe was giving chase. _What, now you want to chase after me? _She thought bitterly.

When she reached the shore she didn't hesitate with no where to go; she went up. Into a large pine tree, where the pine needles would offer protection. Bumblestripe soon caught up and looked around, bewildered. Her tracks had gone. "Ivypool!" He called again. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She happened!" Ivypool sobbed, wishing again for the numbness.

"Who did? Icecloud?" He tried to pinpoint her location, but it bounced off of the trees into the crystal clear night.

"Yes!" She was shaking, and she worried she would fall out of the tree. "How could you love _her_?!" Ivypool's voice broke and she shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

When she opened them she saw Bumblestripe shaking his head. "Ivypool I…I never knew-"

"Of course you didn't." She said bitterly. "Because once I lost my father no one cared anymore."

"We tried Ivypool! But we didn't know how to help-"

"By loving me back." She whispered, her energy spent.

Bumblestripe shook his head in desperation. "I can't Ivypool, I can't do that to Icecloud."

"I know," Ivypool's throat hurt. "I know."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, still trying to find her.

"Go away," She said softly.

For a moment his gaze fell onto her tree, but it quickly slipped by. "Are you going back to camp? It's freezing, and you're wet…"

"Then maybe I'll freeze and will go with Birchfall." Bumblestripe winced and cringed backwards like his face had just been clawed. "Sorry," She muttered. "I didn't mean that."

He sighed. "Do you really want me to go?"

Ivypool nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Goodbye Bumblestripe."

Bumblestripe closed his eyes and hung his head. "Bye Ivypool." He whispered. "Please, _please_ be back by morning." He ran blindly through the forest. _Back to Icecloud._

"It's in the paws of StarClan," She whispered, closing her eyes.

****There, the long chapter I promised you. It's five pages and two and a half thousand words. Happyyy? Then review! I like hearing things from you, even if it's constructive criticism. And ideas, after all I'm writing this for YOU people!**


	11. Chapter Eight

"Ivypool!"

"Ivypool! Hey! Ivypool's back!"

Choruses of her name echoed from throughout camp, and cats swarmed around her. "She's freezing! Get her into her den."

"No, she should see Jayfeather."

"But shouldn't she get warm fir-"

"I'm fine!" Ivypool yowled. "Now leave me alone." She turned and slipped into the nearest den, which happened to be the medicine cat den. Inside it was warm and dry, and Ivypool couldn't help but feel slightly better when she was out of the icy wind. Briarlight was sleeping in the corner and Jayfeather was sorting herbs.

He didn't look up when she came in. "Need herbs?" He asked.

"No," She replied. "I just needed to get warm." _Get away,_ she corrected herself.

Jayfeather looked up and into her eyes, which made her flinch slightly. He was blind for StarClan's sake. "I can't cure a broken heart." He meowed.

Ivypool started. "How-?"

Waving his tail, Jayfeather looked back at the herbs. "Bumblestripe came to talk to his sister." He explained. "I tried not to listen, but it's hard when I can't leave Briarlight alone too much."

Temporarily distracted, Ivypool glanced at Briarlight. Each breath was raspy, and she coughed lightly in her sleep. "She's sick again?" Ivypool felt like a fox-hearted mouse brain. Briarlight could be on the verge of death and she hadn't even noticed.

For once emotion filled Jayfeather's eyes. Worry. "Yes, she's been coughing for the past few days."

"And me wandering off probably didn't make things any better." Ivypool sighed inwardly. She needed to start being a better Clanmate, no matter how hard it was. But her heart felt so heavy…

Suddenly Jayfeather's tail was on her shoulder. "I don't blame you." He whispered. "Love isn't anything I'm concerned with, but I'm sure it's got to be horrid. I try to compare it with losing my brother. It's not the same thing, but it's the loss of a loved one regardless."

Ivypool nodded. "I feel so confused." She whispered. "I feel like I've lost everyone. Bumblestripe, my family…" She trailed off, eyes closed in grief.

"Bumblestripe may have another mate, but you were always his best friend. He'll always have a special place in his heart for you. And your mother and sister are still here, and still love you. Even if it seems that they care for you less." Ivypool wondered how he knew why she felt loss towards her mother and sister, but she ignored it. "And Birchfall would want you to be happy."

She nodded. "You're right. But it's so hard."

Jayfeather waved his tail in agreement. "Could you do something for me?" Ivypool nodded. "Take these herbs to Firestar for me, he could use them and he'll want to know that you're back."

Ivypool took the herbs hesitantly. "Firestar isn't…seriously ill is he?" She remembered the life he'd lost during her grieving stage. Horrid twolegs, with their odd shiny things…

"No, Firestar's fine. But leaf-bare is hard on any older cat, and he's only got two lives left." Jayfeather twitched his tail in thanks and padded over to Briarlight, putting some herbs near her for when she woke up.

"Thanks Jayfeather." She meowed, picking up the herbs. When she had the bundle firmly in her mouth she padded over to the highrock, climbing to the top. Her Clanmates' eyes were on her, but she ignored them. "Firestar?" She meowed through the herbs.

"Come in."

Ivypool padded through the mouth of the cave, no longer covered with lichen. Firestar was curled in his nest, head up and blinking curiously. "Did I wake you?" She said softly.

Firestar nodded and stood, giving himself a shake. "Yes, but it's time I woke up. I feel like an elder!" He snorted and ate the herbs, not even grimacing at the taste. _He must be used to them by now. _Ivypool figured. "Thank you Ivypool…and I want to talk to you about last night."

Ivypool winced and met his gaze. Surprisingly the green eyes weren't angry, but shimmering with sympathy. "I know you've gone through a lot lately, but I don't want you to go wandering off every time something happens, understand?" Ivypool nodded and he sighed softly. "So much happening so quickly." He murmured, looking away.

"Excuse me?" Ivypool twitched her ears, wondering if she was meant to hear.

Firestar glanced at her again. "Cinderheart had her kits last night. One very healthy kit. Her name is Hollykit." Ivypool smiled softly. "But Brambleclaw's disappeared."

The smile vanished. "Disappeared? What do you mean?"

Firestar shook his head in confusion. "Yesterday he went out hunting and he hasn't returned yet. We haven't any idea where he's gone, and the fresh snow made it impossible to track him."

Before Ivypool could reply there was a yowl of alarm from the camp. Firestar and she stood and headed to the mouth of the den. ShadowClan scent hit Ivypool's senses and she bristled slightly. "You can go now." Firestar said tightly. Ivypool nodded and jumped down from the highledge. To her surprise Blackstar was not there, but Rowanclaw and Littlecloud were. "Greetings." Firestar called. "What business do you have here?"

Rowanclaw took a step forward. To Ivypool's surprise, Dovewing's head was lowered in what looked like suppressed sadness. "Blackstar has died," Rowanclaw meowed. "I am Rowanstar now."

Firestar dipped his head respectfully. "Rowanstar." He greeted. The Clan echoed his meow of respect.

"Thank you." Rowanstar said. "And Firestar, do you know where your deputy is?"

Firestar tensed and Ivypool knew he was wondering the same she was. Was he asking out of politeness, for his mate, Tawnypelt or because he knew something? "Last I saw Brambleclaw was out hunting."

Littlecloud took a step forward. "On our way back from WindClan territory, we found his body slaughtered. There was strong dog scent around." His voice was cracked with grief, and Ivypool wondered how horrible the scene had been.

Before Firestar could reply a howl of sorrow and pain ripped the air. Squirrelflight ran out of camp, and Leafpool immediately followed. "I'll fetch her," She said softly, whispering out of camp.

Ivypool felt a pang of sympathy for the cat. Firestar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you for the news. We would appreciate it if you left us to mourn properly." Rowanstar nodded and left the camp quickly, Littlecloud following. "Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Cloudtail." Firestar meowed. "Go and retrieve Brambleclaw's body, and while you're out make sure the dogs still aren't around." Ivypool realized that he was sending the best fighters and trackers, but didn't dare send too many cats.

Before Ivypool could pad over to the nearest cat, Lionblaze, he went over to Dovewing and began speaking to her, and he seemed angry. Dovewing was frantic and seemed apologetic. "How could you not know?" Ivypool could read Lionblaze's lips, but not Dovewing's since her back was toward her. "Well now he's dead!" Dovewing snapped something back and Lionblaze bared his teeth slightly. "Well the next time you decide to be ignorant figure out if it's worth a life." Dovewing snarled something in return and ran out of camp.

"What was that about?" Ivypool jumped at Thornclaw's voice. "Was Dovewing on a patrol when Brambleclaw was killed or something?"

Ivypool shrugged. "Probably, or hunting. Maybe she scented dog but forgot to mention it."

Thornclaw and Ivypool watched Lionblaze intently as he padded over. "What are you all staring at?" Lionblaze snapped. "Where's Cloudtail? We should get going."

"I'm right here." Cloudtail meowed, shooting a questioning glance at Thornclaw who only shrugged. "Let's go."

Together the four cats padded out of camp, Lionblaze in the front to ignore the glances that were heading his way. Soon they reached the WindClan boarder, and the scent of dog became strong. "Everyone be careful." Thornclaw said softly. "The dogs could be anywhere."

The scent of blood became unbearably strong and Ivypool gasped when Brambleclaw's body came into view. It was torn until it was nearly unrecognizable, and she had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat. "Okay," Cloudtail's voice was tight and it was obvious that he was as repulsed as she was. "Let's take him back to camp."

The four cats gingerly took Brambleclaw's body and carried back to camp. He was set in the middle of camp and slowly the Clan gathered around his body. For the rest of the day they stayed like that, mourning the loss of their deputy. Every once in a while the howls of dogs could be heard in the distance, making Ivypool shudder.

At sunset Firestar jumped onto the highledge. "Let all cats gather here for a Clan meeting." His voice was hoarse with shock and pain. The cats slowly stood and sat at the edge of the base of the highrock. Firestar took a deep breath and began speaking. "It is my duty as Clan leader to appoint a new Clan deputy before moonhigh." He looked up at Silverpelt, and Ivypool wondered if there was one more star in StarClan that night. "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, so that he may hear and approve my choice." The dogs howled in the distance and the Clan seemed to shudder as one. "Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

**I feel like that wasn't a very good chapter. I haven't been able to get on the computer lately, so sorry about the slow updates.


	12. Alligiances

**All right, after this important change of leadership there will be a six moon time fast forward. Because things have obviously changed, here are allegiances, just as an update. And I won't put descriptions except for charries I made up, because I don't feel like it.

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Firestar (Lives-2)

Deputy: Lionblaze

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors:

Graystripe

Millie

Sandstorm (Apprentice: Molepaw)

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Foxleap

Toadstep

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Poppyfrost

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw

Molepaw

Queens:

Icecloud (Mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Hickorykit, a light brown tomkit, and Violetkit, a black she-kit)

Cinderheart (Mother of Lionblaze's kit, Hollykit, a fluffy black she-kit)

Rosepetal (Mother of Foxleap's kit, Rushkit, a light gray tomkit)

Elders:

Dustpelt

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Ferncloud

Purdy

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Mistystar (Lives-9)

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine Cat: Mothwing (Apprentice: Willowshine)

**WindClan:**

Leader: Onestar (Lives-5)

Deputy: Whitetail

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Rowanstar (Lives-8)

Deputy: Applefur

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud (Apprentice: Flametail)


	13. Chapter Nine

**Laughing Rain made some _very_ good points about my allegiances. First off, Birchfall was there (He's a ghooooossst!) and Foxleap and Rosepetal are related. Because that's where it's headed in the books, and **EVERYONE** is related in ThunderClan now, I'm going to keep it in there! NivelFish did too, that cats can't smile. Well they also can't develop the intelligence to put all this together and allow toms to ignore the need to get their own territory. Did you know that cats can't shrug? But they shrug in the books. OOOOOOOH! Lol, thanks for the advice and reviews. I feel lubbed by you all. Also, I'm glad Fawnspots noticed…I gave Brightheart an apprentice! GO BRIGHTHEART!

Ivypool crouched outside of the nursery, watching with amusement as Hollykit ran over to Hickorykit and tackled him. "Got you!" She exclaimed happily.

"No fair!" He protested. "I didn't see you and you're so much bigger than me!"

Hollykit got off immediately. "I'll be an apprentice soon, and apprentices know that you have to scent someone, not see them. And it's not size, it's fluff!" She nosed her friend. "Did I hurt you?"

Hickorykit immediately stood up. "No, how about you?"

Hollykit cocked her head. "Why would I be-?" She was cut off as Violetkit jumped onto her back, causing her legs to buckle. Hickorykit padded over. "Because we got you!" He laughed.

Ivypool smiled. She loved watching the kits play. There was a movement by the entrance of the nursery and Rushkit came out. "Can I play?" He meowed.

Hollykit nodded. "Yup!" She rolled onto her back quickly and gently kicked Violetkit off. "Cherrypaw showed me that move."

"Show me!" Rushkit exclaimed. Hickorykit and Violetkit joined in.

"How about I show you the hunting crouch?" Ivypool suggested.

The four kits looked excited, but Icecloud stuck her head out of the nursery. "Hickorykit, Violetkit. It's time to come in."

"But why?" Violetkit pouted. "Ivypool was about to show us a neat-"

"Ivypool has better things to do than play with kits. She could be hunting for real." Icecloud's eyes were colder than the she-cat's heart. "Come inside."

With quiet complaints, Hickorykit and Violetkit went into the nursery. "What was _that_ about?" Hollykit exclaimed. "Icecloud sounded very…angry."

Ivypool shrugged, although she knew exactly why. "I don't know, I suppose she's just worried that they'll get sick." She hoped the unusually perceptive kit wouldn't mention that it was Greenleaf, and the weather was warm.

Rushkit nodded. "That makes sense. Come on Hollykit, Ivypool can show us and then we can show them later!" Hollykit nodded and the Ivypool crouched low, keeping her back straight out of habit. She knew their mentors wouldn't teach them to keep their backs straight, but she could.

For a while she instructed them in different hunting techniques, until another cat came over. "Don't forget not to shuffle your feet." Bumblestripe meowed.

Ivypool didn't look up. "They're just learning." She sat up and waved her tail at the kits. "I think you've played enough, go join Hickorykit and Violetkit in the nursery." The two kits nodded and ran into the nursery.

"Ivypool's gonna be my mentor when I'm older!" Hollykit exclaimed.

"No! I want her to be mine!" Rushkit complained as they disappeared into the tree branches.

Bumblestripe purred softly. "You're great with kits."

Ivypool nodded. "They're cute." She said, trying to keep the coolness out of her voice.

He tilted his head. "Have you ever considered getting a mate, having kits of your own?"

Ivypool gritted her teeth. She did not want to have this conversation. "Once I did, but now I'll just settle with being a warrior." Bumblestripe flinched slightly, and didn't speak again. "I'm going hunting." She sprang lightly to her paws and padded out of camp.

Along the way to her real destination, the lake shore, she caught quite a bit of prey. Greenleaf was prey rich and Hawkfrost had gone over so many moves with her that missing prey was nearly impossible. She always won spars with her Clanmates, even Lionblaze., which seemed to really spook the deputy for some reason.

The tabby cat had admitted to her, Tigerheart and Breezepelt that he was in a place called the Dark Forest, a place StarClan shunned. He had attempted to kill Firestar so Brambleclaw could be deputy. "It was stupid of me." He had meowed. "To let ambition guide my paws." But Ivypool could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he had no regret for it. She continued to accept guidance from him, but was less ignorant to the things he told her. The signs about ShadowClan, she had long ago realized, that had caused the battle were created by Tigerheart (Under Hawkfrost's command) so that the battle could weaken the two Clans.

"One day the three of you could lead your Clans, become the greatest cats in Warrior history. With all of you being trained by Tigerstar and I, the three of you would have no reason to fight. The Clans would be at peace, and its warriors stronger than ever." Ivypool believed that, but she had no desire to lead the Clan. Only to serve it.

"What about RiverClan?" Tigerheart had asked.

"My birth Clan? There's a chance that my name would be mentioned, and then the living cats would find out about us. They'd forbid you to train from us, or even banish you. All cats besides you three believe me evil, a cat not to be trusted. But I'm nothing more than a cat who let ambition get the best of him, and who wanted the best for his Clan."

So Ivypool trained hardly, letting any frustration with everyday life leak into battle. Her night lessons with Hawkfrost were less, only one every two weeks. She had nothing more to learn.

When she reached the lakeshore, Ivypool climbed a tree and watched the waves lap the shore. For a while things were peaceful, until she heard voices a little ways away. "The dog was chasing me, but I wasn't 'bout to let that hound t'ink cats were 'fraid of them. No, so I turned and tackled it see…" Purdy was padding along the lakeshore, telling one of his insane stories to Thornclaw and Dustpelt. Mousefur had died soon after Longtail, partly from grief and partly from Greencough. "How it ran back to its upwalkers!"

"That's wonderful, Purdy." Even patient Thornclaw was losing his grip. Dustpelt looked like he wanted to claw the old cat's mouth shut.

"Hey!" Ivypool jumped from the tree and landed next to Dustpelt. "How about you and Thornclaw grab some moss and water Jayfeather's catmint?" She suggested. "I'll take Purdy back to camp."

Dustpelt let out a puff of air. "Sure!" He grabbed some moss quickly. "Let's go Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw chuckled. "Thanks Ivypool," He whispered, and followed his denmate.

"Come on Purdy," Ivypool purred.

For a while the two cats walked together, and Ivypool tuned out another one of Pudy's ridiculous stories. Suddenly Ivypool realized that cats were following them. Three, and they were ThunderClan. Why didn't the wind, which was changing directions randomly, bring the scent in spurts? Instead it seemed to float around her, as if just out of reach… The trees! Leaves were rustling overhead, which seemed like the wind. But it was cats! "Purdy." Ivypool interrupted. "Go on ahead; I forgot to grab my prey."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you-"

"No, that's all right." Purdy tipped his head and nodded, heading toward camp. Once he was out of sight Ivypool slowly turned around. "All right, who are you and why are you following me?"

For a moment it was silent, then three figures dropped out of the trees. Lionblaze, Firestar and Dovewing stood in front of her. "How did you know we were following you?" Dovewing prompted, seeming a little put down. "We were doing really good!"

"It's called keeping your senses open." She stared the cats down, suspicious. "What's going on?"

Firestar took a step forward. "Ivypool, there's something we've got to tell you." She nodded tensely, trying not to let her fur bristle. Did they know who she was training with? Were they about to do what Hawkfrost said they would, and kick her out of the Clan? "Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather are a part of an important prophecy from StarClan."

Ivypool felt a rush of shock. Dovewing was a part of a prophecy? "What?" She stared at her sister in disbelief.

Dovewing nodded. "That's why I have to avoid you a lot, or why I need to speak with Lionblaze or Firestar wishes to speak with me. StarClan gave me the powers to see things beyond what other cats can. That's how I knew what was happening with the beavers." She looked into Ivypool's eyes and they were full of sorrow and pleading. "I've always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. But I finally put my paw down."

Lionblaze spoke for the first time. "She certainly made her feelings known! How she fussed." Dovewing glared at him, but he only smirked and flicked his tail towards her good naturedly. Then his face sobered. "But there's more that she isn't telling you."

Ivypool felt like they were holding out on her anyway, but she knew they were only trying to spare her the confusion. Why hadn't Hawkfrost told her about this? "Which is what?"

"Cats from the Dark Forest are rising." A fourth voice sounded from a bush behind Ivypool and Jayfeather emerged. "What? Did you think I was going to hop around in the trees and kill myself?" He snorted. But Ivypool's eyes were wide with concern.

"Dark Forest?"

Dovewing padded forward and pressed against her sister. "Don't be frightened. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I are the cats destined to save the Clans from the Dark Forest, where all the cats who did horrid things go. The worst part is…" She trailed off, as if she wasn't sure if she should share what was in her mind with her sister.

"Go on." Ivypool whispered, although she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she already knew what it was.

"The cats from the Dark Forest are recruiting living cats, training them to fight."

Ivypool shuddered. "What does that mean? What do they want?"

Jayfeather sat next to his brother. "They want a battle." He meowed ominously. "Between StarClan and them, good and evil."

_No_! Ivypool shrieked in her head. _I'm not evil_! Then she realized something. She could be a spy!

"Whoever would follow them while knowing what they're doing is a horrible cat, and deserves whatever comes to them." Lionblaze growled. Ivypool felt herself shrinking, although she hadn't moved. She couldn't tell them that she had fallen for the Dark Forest's ploy, they would hate her. Even force her to leave the Clans, like Hawkfrost said.

Hawkfrost.

Ivypool had to force her fur from prickling. How could he do this? "This is a lot to take in." She meowed. "Could I just… think about it for a while?"

Firestar nodded sympathetically, and Ivypool turned back toward camp. She was about to go and stop Hawkfrost, whatever the cost.


	14. Chapter Ten

Ivypool snarled angrily, her fur bristling. The dark sky above her seemed pitch black, and the glowing moss seemed poisonous now. She wanted to claw Hawkfrost into shreds. How dare he use her! To destroy her Clan!

Soon she could hear voices, Hawkfrost's and Tigerheart's. "You won't get caught, I promise."

Ivypool froze. Wouldn't get caught doing what?

Tigerheart's voice sounded worried. "What if someone gets hurt?"

"Then the lesson will be better learned."

What were they talking about? Ivypool strained to hear.

Tigerheart sighed. "All right Hawkfrost, now how can I do this?"

No reply came, and for a moment Ivypool wondered if he had been woken up. Then the bushes rustled next to her and claws scratched her back. "Get up." Hawkfrost growled.

Ivypool sprang up and lashed back with her claws unsheathed, striking his ear. "How dare you tell me what to do after you've lied to me all this time? Telling me that you want to save the Clans when you want to destroy and rule them." She spat.

Hawkfrost bared his teeth. "I never thought you'd be foolish enough to believe what other cats told you!"

Ivypool snorted. "I'm no fool, like these other cats that will do your bidding." Tigerheart was about to protest when he faded, and Ivypool knew that he had woken up.

Hawkfrost's eyes were glittering, but to Ivypool's surprise anger wasn't there. Instead it was…sorrow. "Of course you would forgive all those cats so quickly and believe anything they say!" He spat, turning away. This shocked Ivypool even more. He was leaving himself exposed? Turning his back on her? "Just go along with the cats that abandoned you when I've been here."

The anger that had been burning strong in Ivypool had died. Confusion and, to her bafflement, worry replaced it. "What am I supposed to believe? Your past shows what you've done Hawkfrost. And StarClan knows that you're up to something-"

"That _other_ cats have been plotting against them, you mouse brain! Why do you think I've been training cats? To protect them." He paced back and forth, tail twitching angrily.

"And why would you want to protect me?" Ivypool demanded.

Hawkfrost laughed bitterly. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I've had to believe some insane things today, like that my sister is part of a mysterious prophecy that I have no clue about!" She padded forward until she stood in front of him and he was forced to stop pacing. "So try me."

For a moment their eyes bore into each other, until Hawkfrost sighed and looked away. "Instead, I'm going to give you a decision. You can either do something that will help Tigerheart, and I'll tell you. Or you can not do it, and always wonder."

Ivypool stared at him for a moment, battling internally. _Don't trust him! He's going against StarClan._ One part of her yowled. But the other half remembered everything he had ever taught her. All the ways he'd helped her through everything she'd gone through. A rock in a hard place… _He was always there for you, and what can you say of the others? That they're there when they need you, for one. _

"What does he need?"

Ivypool expected Hawkfrost to be grimfully pleased at her choice, happy that she would do his bidding. But instead he looked almost, worried. What was the reason he wanted to protect her? "Get Lionblaze out of camp by sunhigh."

"What? Why-"

"Do you want to know the reason or not?" Hawkfrost snapped, and his fur was bristling with anxiety. Ivypool sat and clamped her jaw shut, waving her tail over her mouth. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes, but a smile snuck onto his muzzle. He took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you, Ivypool."

Ivypool's head snapped up. "_What?_" Before he could react, her eyes opened in the warrior's den. _"No!"_ She snarled, thankful that the den was empty.

Hawkfrost _loved_ her? "No," She said again. "It's a trick." But she didn't quite believe it. Could it be true?

For a moment all doubts were pushed aside by a rush of sharp pain. At first she thought it was a thorn, but it was quickly obvious that the pain was internal. Love was only a bitter memory of pain and sorrow for her. She didn't know how to react.

"Sunhigh," She gasped, looking outside. It would be sunhigh soon, she needed to get Lionblaze out of camp like she promised. Near the entrance of camp he was sitting with Cinderheart, Hollykit and Birchfall. Ivypool jumped out of her nest and bounded over.

"I swear, I scented dog in the territory again." Birchfall was saying.

Cinderheart looked worried. "This will be the third time this moon."

Ivypool skidded to a halt next to Lionblaze. "We can check it out!" She exclaimed, looking at Lionblaze. She hoped he would tell from her desperate eyes that he shouldn't argue.

Lionblaze nodded. "Yeah, Ivypool and I will check it out. You keep an eye on Hollykit." He nuzzled Cinderheart and his kit before padding out of camp with Ivypool at his heels. Once they were out of earshot of camp, Lionblaze turned to Ivypool. "Are you all right?" He meowed.

Ivypool nodded. "It was just…a wild dream." She explained. "It freaked me out."

"All right then…" Together they went steadily through the territory, keeping their senses alert. Ivypool slowly calmed down. Maybe he hadn't meant it. _Maybe he had,_ a voice whispered in her head. _Shut up_ she thought back.

Suddenly the scent of dog hit her strongly. "That's strong!" She exclaimed, taking a step back. Before Lionblaze could respond loud shuffling and the crackling of bracken was heard. Ivypool jumped into a bush, crouched and waiting to see what was going to come out. When she looked she saw that Lionblaze had done the same.

For a moment they waited tensely, expecting a dog to come out. But a smaller, lither shape ran out of the bushes. A tabby, with golden eyes…

"Tigerheart!" Ivypool exclaimed. Lionblaze hissed and was about to jump on the ShadowClan cat until Tigerheart looked at them. Pure fear was in his eyes, and his mouth was open as he struggled to breath. It looked like he was silently yowling.

After a moment, nine dogs ran after him.

All large, and vicious. But the leader was massive, and Ivypool was practically the size of one of its paws. "Dear StarClan," She breathed.

After a moment the cat and dogs vanished in the undergrowth.

"He'll lead them right to camp if he keeps going that way!" Lionblaze exclaimed, running over to Ivypool's bush.

She slithered out quickly, eyes blazing with fear. "We need to get there before the dogs do, but how? We'll run into the dogs!"

Fear flickered in Lionblaze's eyes and he looked up. "The trees." He whispered.

POV: Cinderheart

Cinderheart licked the top of Hollykit's head. "Hear that? Father's going to chase away those mean brutes." She said, and Hollykit let out a squeak of excitement.

"Cause he's the greatest ever!" She ran over to Violetkit. "Guess what my father's doing?" She said, disappearing behind the branches of the nursery.

Cinderheart smiled, but shuddered. Since she had been his mate she had found out that he had the fighting skills of StarClan…literally. But she always feared that his confidence would kill him someday. How could she make it without him…?

The sound of howling was heard in the distance, and cats were starting to gather and murmur to each other. "Maybe we should evacuate camp again." Thornclaw suggested.

"What do you mean again?" Whitewing asked. "This hasn't ever happened before."

Ferncloud shuddered. "To you. And be grateful for that."

"What about Lionblaze and Ivypool? They were out there to look for the dogs." Bumblestripe pointed out.

"Should we send someone after them?" Ferncloud wondered.

Before anyone could reply, Lionblaze and Ivypool jumped down onto the beech tree that still hung over camp. "Everyone get out of camp _now_!" Ivypool shrieked.

Cinderheart felt a shiver run down her spine. "Lionblaze?" She called. "What's going on?"

His eyes were wide with fear. "Dogs, massive dogs are coming." He sounded worn out. "Get the kits, get the sick, get the elders and get out!"

Yowls immediately broke out in the clearing. Cinderheart's ears rang in the confusion and fear. While Lionblaze told everyone to go to the trees near the lake shore, Cinderheart ran into the nursery. "Icecloud, Rosepetal!" She gave the sleeping cats a sharp nudge. "There are dogs coming, get your kits and run to the trees by the shore, as quickly as you can."

Before the queens could respond Cinderheart grabbed Hollykit's scruff and ran out of the nursery. All the elders had been cleared, along with the medicine cat den. Foxleap and Bumblestripe ran to the nursery to help with the kits, and Lionblaze grabbed Hollykit from Cinderheart. "Run!" He exclaimed. "Firestar gave me the go-ahead, he's going to make sure the camp's clear."

Together they followed the rest of the Clan through the brush, skirting around where the dogs were. For a moment it seemed as if everything would be okay, as soon as the dogs left. Leafpool was running next to Cherrypaw and Cinderheart.

Then a chilling howl rose in the air behind them, and Cinderheart heard a set of paws thundering after them. "No!" She gasped, pumping her legs faster.

Behind her, she heard an 'oomph' and she glanced back. Cherrypaw had stumbled, and the dog was about to grab her. "Cherrypaw!" Cinderheart yowled. Just as the dog lunged for the apprentice, Leafpool leaped forward and pushed the apprentice out of the way. The dog's teeth closed around her spine and she was killed in an instant.

"_NO!_" Squirrelflight's agonized yowl could be heard from the trees ahead. As soon as Cinderheart knew Cherrypaw was running, she looked to see Squirrelflight struggling against Sandstorm. "Let me go!" She snarled. "I'll either tear that dog to shreds or join Brambleclaw trying!"

Sandstorm had her teeth deep in Squirrelflight's scruff. "Please! I can't lose both of you." Squirrelflight let out another agonized moan and went limp, shaking with misery.

Cinderheart shuddered and followed Lionblaze up a tree. Ivypool and Jayfeather were up already. "How'd you get up here?" Lionblaze panted, setting Hollykit down on a strong tangle of branches so she couldn't fall.

"Ivypool helped me." He replied.

Cinderheart could barely listen, she could only imagine Leafpool being broken by the dogs.

The pack of dogs were closing in now, and only a few cats were still on the ground. Foxleap, Rosepetal and their kits climbed a tree close to Cinderheart's tree. Icecloud was running as fast as she could after Bumblestripe, carrying her kit. Bumblestripe climbed into the tree with Rosepetal, and Icecloud followed. Firestar followed.

All cats safe.

After a minute the dogs arrived, howling and barking angrily. Blood was smeared on a few of their muzzles. They jumped at the trees, but could never reach a cat. The large dog turned and jumped at Rosepetal's tree, which was thinner than the others. It swayed slightly and the dog barked happily. A few other dogs went to help. Finally, there was a yowl of fear and Icecloud slipped from the tree into the jaws of the large dog, who tossed her into another tree.

Ivypool gasped and tensed her muscles. "Don't!" Cinderheart grabbed her scruff like she'd seen Sandstorm do. "You can't do anything!"

"How can you be so heartless?" Ivypool snarled.

"She was dead the moment she hit the tree." It was true, the impact had snapped her spine. Now the dogs were tossing her around.

Foxleap yowled something over the howling, and Cinderheart saw Bumblestripe jump from the tree. "_No!_" Ivypool clawed at Cinderheart's face and she recoiled in pain. Ivypool jumped down and jumped at one of the dogs.

"She'll die! They'll both die!" Cinderheart exclaimed.

Lionblaze tensed to jump down. "No!" She shrieked with fear. "You'll die!" For a moment it looked like he would protest, but then sat down. "Thank you," She whispered.

Then an idea dawned on her. She jumped from the tree and howled loudly, to alert the dogs she was there. All the dogs except the one Bumblestripe and Ivypool were fighting turned on her. Cinderheart turned and ran for her life, toward the lake.

One she reached the lake she went to a part where she remembered an underwater cliff. It was solid until it suddenly cut off…

She plunged into the water and ran along the shallow water. When she reached the edge of the rock she jumped as far as she could and swam as quickly as she could away from shore. Behind her there were yelps of fear as they ran off the cliff and plunged into the water. After a minute all was quiet behind her and she dared turn around.

The beach was empty.

Cinderheart let out a sigh and swam back to where her Clanmates were waiting.


	15. Chapter Eleven

_****Gosh, it's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry about that but because of battery problems at home (And my know-it-all-dad) my access to a computer is limited to Web Design Class. Also, we are moving soon so I won't be able to get on the computer much then either. Sorry about that. **_

_**Also, I said in the last chapter that Birchfall was there…that has been FIXED! I'm sorry, I just can't get it through my head that he's dead or something (Even though I killed him) And sorry if I killed your favorite characters, but Leafpool's death is important in the future chapters. You'll see why. **_

_**I've joined a 100 One-Shot challenge. So I'll have a new 'story' happening.**_

_**For those curious, the giant dog in the story is a Great Dane. I have one, and they're the sweetest! (:**_

_**Something disturbing I just realized: Icecloud is Ivypool's aunt. Birchfall and Icecloud are both Dustpelt and Ferncloud's kits. **_

_**While my writing time is limited there is going to be a little while of peace in the Clans (How odd) besides one main dispute that takes place in ThunderClan. There will also be two new characters introduced into the story. Now, please be aware of all the exits, turn off cell phones and enjoy the show. **_

_Ivypool jumped down off of the branch, feeling slightly guilty about scratching Cinderheart. But she knew that Bumblestripe stood no chance against those dogs. And while the two of them had little chance together, it was better than sitting by and watching him get torn apart. _

_The largest dog snapped at Bumblestripe, which he cleanly dodged, taking a swipe at its face. Before it could turn and lunge, Ivypool darted the opposite way underneath its legs, confusing it. For a moment she wondered why the other dogs weren't attacking them or helping their leader, but then she realized that all the dogs had gone. Why?_ Fear clenched in her stomach as she imagined the possibilities. Another enemy, one that all the dogs feared except this large one. A badger, maybe? Or the Clan was running again, and they were in hot pursuit. 

Large teeth snapped right by her ear and Ivypool jumped, her thought interrupted. She turned and clawed her way onto its back, making it angry. It shook furiously, trying to get her off. Ivypool held on until she thought she was going to pass out. Then Bumblestripe let out a yowl and slashed at its neck, distracting it. While it raised a paw to swat at Bumblestripe, Ivypool clawed its back with her back paws. "Don't touch him!" She snarled. 

Bumblestripe weaved in and out of the dog's paws until it tripped. Together they lunged at it, Ivypool at the stomach and Bumblestripe at its neck. With a howl of fury, the dog turned onto its side, and Ivypool felt herself sliding. When the dog turned right side up, Ivypool was underneath all its weight. She felt like every tree in the forest was lying on her. Its hot pelt pressed against her face and she couldn't breathe. There was an audible snapping sound and a sharp pain in her side that sent a hot pulse of white across her vision. _Dear StarClan,_ she thought, _it's crushing me._

When the weight lifted Ivypool drew deep breaths, which were extremely painful. Her vision cleared and she saw that the dog had patches of different colors, and seemed furrier. _What in the name of StarClan?_ Then it occurred to her, it was cats on the dog! 

Her entire Clan was jumping at the dog, practically smothering it. While it ran her Clan chased it, clawing at it. _ThunderClan is incredible,_ she thought. 

There was a pressure on her side and she flinched, ready to lash out with unsheathed claws. Then Jayfeather's scent flooded over her senses. "Easy," He meowed. 

"Sorry," She muttered, wincing when he prodded her again. "Would you mind not doing that?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to have to set it once I can get some herbs over here." 

"Set it?" She echoed. "What does that mean?" 

"Your rib is broken." He replied. "But don't worry, I'll be able to fix it."

Ivypool let a sigh of relief escape from between clenched teeth. "Thank StarClan," She murmured. 

Jayfeather continued working and talked to distract her. "I sent Briarlight up with Cloudtail and Brightheart to the caves. I don't think Brightheart could stand another run in with those dogs, and Briarlight could never get up those trees. They should be safe from-"

He was cut off as Cloudtail ran into the clearing. "Briarlight is dead!" He wailed

Starlight twinkled overhead as the Clan sat in a circle around the bodies of Leafpool, Icecloud and Briarlight. Ivypool felt as if the stars overhead were going to spin out of control, overwhelmed at the sudden loss of these cats. It felt like she was spinning out of control. 

Firestar's flaming pelt seemed muted for once, as he stood on the highrock, gazing down on his Clanmates. His gaze rested on Leafpool's body and Ivypool felt a rush of sorrow as she remembered that she was his daughter. "Tonight we mourn the loss of three cats in ThunderClan," He meowed, jumping down from the highrock. The cats cleared a way for Firestar to enter the circle. He paused and rested his tail on Icecloud. "This she-cat brought great spirit into the Clan, along with life and love." His eyes were sympathetic. "And although she is gone, she leaves behind her legacy in Hickorykit and Violetkit." The two kits were in the nursery, confined by Jayfeather, who feared they would go into shock. 

Next Firestar stopped at Briarlight's body. The stress of the dog attack had ultimately killed her. "This young she-cat was never given a full chance at life, as she deserved. StarClan has taken her from us, but she shall never be forgotten. In StarClan she does what she was unable to do in life. She runs, she plays. She hunts and fights, with the heart of the warrior she is." 

Bumblestripe let out a small mewl of pain. Graystripe rested his tail on his shoulder. Ivypool tried to imagine losing a mate and sister at the same time. It seemed nearly impossible to live with. 

"Finally Leafpool." Firestar whispered, gazing down at his daughter's tabby pelt. "In life, she was destined to be a medicine cat from the start." Ivypool couldn't help but wonder why Leafpool had given up being a medicine cat. Though she had never heard the whole story about why Leafpool had given up her position, most cats said it was of her own accord. "She was brilliant with herbs, more clever in mind then in claws, and had the kindest tongue." Sandstorm bowed her head, and Squirrelflight was working the ground with her claws. "Then, with one little mistake, she was forced from doing what she loved." Ivypool's head snapped up, shocked. The bitterness in Firestar's voice was new to her, she had _never_ heard Firestar cross before. And what did he mean by forced? 

Around her, cats were yowling their protests. "She padded after some scrawny WindClan cat, she knew what she was getting herself into." Spiderleg snorted. 

Berrynose stood up. "The warrior code means a lot, so how can you say that a 'mistake' made her forced to stop being a medicine cat. Everything that happened as a result of that was a mistake." 

Jayfeather, who was next to Ivypool, flinched. Squirrelflight lunged at Berrynose, teeth bared and claws extended. Soon she had him pinned to the ground. "How _dare_ you say that?" She snarled. "You think she has no right to love? And what about you? No matter how long you're here you'll always be a selfish, good-for-nothing _rogue_!" Cats yowled with agreements or anger. "And don't you _dare_ say that Lionblaze and Jayfeather were a mistake."

Lionblaze sank his teeth into Squirrelflight's scruff and dragged her off of the cream warrior. "Are you all mad?" He growled. "This is a time for mourning lost warriors, not fighting like kits!" 

Thornclaw nodded and flicked his tail towards Berrynose, who was glaring at Squirrelflight with his pelt fluffed out. "Lionblaze is right. Why Leafpool made the decisions she did, we'll never know. But she earned her place in the Clan and now hunts with StarClan. Let everything that has happened be put to rest." 

Most cats settled down and Spiderleg let out a small sniff of unhappiness. Firestar took a deep breath and flicked his tail for Jayfeather, who came forward with his tail twitching irritably. But the grey medicine cat's eyes sparkled when he gazed unseeingly up at Silverpelt. "StarClan will take these warriors with honor." He meowed, his voice strong. "May they find good hunting, good fortune and shelter when they sleep." Jayfeather bowed his head and the rest of the Clan followed. 

Ivypool closed her eyes, unable to bow her head lying down. She was lucky Jayfeather even allowed her to come to the ceremony. Although he had set her rib, it was still liable to do some damage internally. She couldn't believe that so many of her Clanmates were dead. Briarlight, who had been so strong. Leafpool; sweet and sensitive although never a true warrior at heart. And Icecloud… while she wasn't the she-cat's biggest fan she had never wanted her dead. Especially killed so cruelly. And her kits were now alone in this world, with no mother to guide or protect them. 

When Ivypool opened her eyes she saw that the cats had pretty much broken off into three groups. Two larger groups were on separate parts of the camp, murmuring softly. Firestar was in one group, and Ivypool realized that most of his family was too. These were the cats who defended Leafpool, Ivypool realized. Cherrypaw was noticeably angry at the angry comments toward Leafpool, and she remembered that Leafpool had saved the apprentice's life. She wondered how Berrynose didn't think about that.

In the other group were Spiderleg, Berrynose, and a few other warriors who had believed Leafpool got what she deserved. They seemed a little less effected by the quiet sorrow of the ceremony. A small rush of anger flared in Ivypool. The Clan shouldn't be _fighting_ at times like this, they should be working together! 

The group in the middle could only be described as neutral, or simply un-caring. Many of the cats mourning the deaths of loved ones were in this group, including Millie, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe and Ferncloud. Graystripe was there too, but Ivypool suspected that if need be he would support Firestar in anything. Thornclaw was working his way through the group, whispering condolences. Poppycloud and Whitewing didn't join either side of the confrontation either. Poppycloud seemed torn between her mate and her kit. 

Ivypool counted the cats on each side. Firestar, Sandstorm, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, and Cherrypaw were on one side. Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Toadstep were on the other. 

"This is ridiculous," She whispered, closing her eyes. 

When she opened them again she was surrounded by dead cats. 

"Where am I?" She gasped, sitting up. To her surprise, this didn't hurt the way she expected it would. The land around her was rich with prey, she could scent it, and the breeze was cool in the warm sun. This place was _peaceful_. Around her were Birchfall, Leafpool, and Icecloud. "This is StarClan, isn't it?" Birchfall nodded and Ivypool ran over to him, rubbing her cheek against his like when she was a kit. "Am I…dead?" 

Leafpool shook her head. "No, but there is something we must tell you." 

A dark tabby shape came from the bushes and for a moment Ivypool's pelt prickled with fear. Was it Tigerstar, here to take her away from her father? Then she saw the kind eyes and realized it was Brambleclaw. "You've been meeting with the Dark Forest." He meowed. 

Ivypool's eyes glowed with shame. "I thought they were going to help me. I never felt in place with the Clan until they helped me become such a good warrior. But I didn't suspect they were using me." _If they are_, she remembered Hawkfrost's confession just before she had woken up. 

"Don't feel foolish or ashamed, I fell for their trick too." Ivypool gasped. "Yes, they trained me. Tigerstar was my father, and Hawkfrost my brother. They're both liars and tricksters, don't believe what they tell you." His eyes bored into hers. "Especially Hawkfrost. He hasn't got the ability to love." 

Ivypool flinched and nodded. "I understand." 

Birchfall licked her head. "When I came to StarClan you wouldn't believe what a shock it was when I realized that my daughters were part of an amazing prophecy, I nearly died again!" He chuckled softly. 

"Wait, what do you mean your daugh_ters _are a part of a prophecy? It's just Dovewing. After all, it's the power of _three_. I'm nothing special." She meowed, confused. 

Leafpool shook her head. "No Ivypool, you were something no one saw coming." Ivypool opened her mouth but Birchfall flicked his tail toward her, whispering for her to listen. "From the beginning we realized that the power of three were sent to protect the Clans from the Dark Forest. We also knew that to do this, one of the cats would have to join StarClan to open the path to the lake, where the battle would commence." Ivypool shuddered, and she realized that Leafpool was using the StarClan pre-tense, after all Leafpool hadn't known about the prophecy from the beginning. "When Hollyleaf wasn't a part of the prophecy, Dovewing was born. She was supposed to be Whitewing's only kit. Then you came along." 

Birchfall nodded. "After a while we realized that you had a part in the prophecy after all, one stronger than any of us could have realized before." 

"You're being very direct all of the sudden." Ivypool meowed, trying to change the subject. She felt uncomfortable, she had never wanted to be part of a prophecy. 

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. "We have no time for discreetness." He replied darkly. "With the Dark Forest's power increasing by the day, we have to do everything we can to prevent the Clans from being destroyed." 

A shiver ran through Ivypool's spine. "That sounds…not very cheery." 

Leafpool nodded. "It's not. But you can do something to stop this from happening." She took a deep breath and began speaking: "_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a gentle dove's wing. Tendrils of ivy will wrap the forest together, and sacrifice shall be the meaning of the changeling."_

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ivypool gasped. Leafpool and Brambleclaw seemed to be fading. "Don't leave!" 

"Hush, we need to speak alone." Birchfall said softly. Once the two cats had gone, only he and Icecloud were left. "First of all, I love you very much. Please tell your sister and mother the same thing." He pleaded. "I miss you all. And most of all, don't be afraid of the destiny laid out for you." 

Ivypool nodded, speechless. 

Icecloud stepped forward. "And…I wanted to apologize. I was horrible to you. Now I know that you and Bumblestripe were meant to be together. Please, watch over my kits. Be the mother they need in the moons to come." 

Ivypool nodded again. "I forgive you." She whispered. Icecloud closed her eyes peacefully and faded away. 

"One final thing." Birchfall meowed. "Keep a close eye on Hollykit. She has some place in this." 

Ivypool's fur prickled. "On which side?" 

Birchfall shrugged. "She is… not exactly Hollyleaf's reincarnate, but the cat that Hollyleaf should've been. I believe she should be on the side of good." 

Before Ivypool could reply, there was a prod in her side. "What in the name of-?" Then her eyes flew open. Jayfeather stood above her. "It's time to go into the medicine cat's den. The ceremony's over." He helped her up and Ivypool wondered if she was imagining things when he whispered, "Everything will be over soon."


	16. Chapter Twelve

For the next few moons, things seemed to return to normal in Clan life. Ivypool healed without infection, and the sudden and frightening deaths of Briarlight, Leafpool and Icecloud slowly faded from ThunderClan's memory. While the warriors were missed, it became easier to remember good times with their Clanmates, rather than wince at their memory.

Hollykit became Hollypaw, and was given to Ivypool as an apprentice. Ivypool was greatly pleased about this, although she noticed that Dovewing was a little crestfallen. A wave of guilt rushed over Ivypool, remembering how her bitter jealously had nearly destroyed their friendship. Now they were equals, both without secrets. Ivypool never, however, admitted her once loyal comradeship with the Dark Forest. But she never met with them anymore, and they never sought her out.

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Ivypool and Firestar became closer than ever, although Jayfeather and Lionblaze tried to stay slightly more distant. This was understandable, because, although their secret was no longer within this group of cats, it had always been them from the beginning. Not to mention that they were parts of the 'neutral' Clan group.

The rift between the Clans was starting to get irritating. Berrynose and Spiderleg seemed to lead a small, separate Clan of their own. These were slight rebels, loyal as ever to the Clan but colder somehow, different now that they had some issues with other members of ThunderClan. Their anger at Firestar had long ago faded, but their separation had never been extinguished. It bothered Ivypool, but she was on Firestar's side, now that she knew the full story of Leafpool's betrayal.

Perhaps the most distinct change was the feelings of love and family that now surrounded Ivypool. She and Bumblestripe were closer than ever. And, keeping true to the promise she had made to Icecloud, Ivypool acted as Hickorykit and Violetkit's mother. She had learned much about the kits. Violetkit was quieter, but rather than being the insightful one she was swift and skilled in many apprentice skills. Like a silent killer, she often stalked bugs and practice leaves. Hickorykit was more outspoken, but everything he said seemed to be well thought out and clever; his knowledge of herbs was vast as well. Jayfeather was preparing for a new apprentice.

Now Ivypool was padding through the forest, her senses alert. It was Leafbare, and a difficult one at that. Dovewing was a brilliant hunter, but even she could do nothing about the heavy snows that lay across the forest and hid the prey. Weak, silver sunlight shone through the thin clouds that layered the sky. Thankfully, they didn't look like they were filled with snow. Ivypool's silver fur fit in well with the sleek shadows that fell across the snow, and she slunk through the powder silently, careful to not touch any ice which might crackle and alert prey. Hollypaw was above, moving silently through the trees. Her abilities in the skies were brilliant, and made Ivypool proud.

There was a swishing sound, and Ivypool froze. To any other cat or creature, it may have sounded like the wind. But it was clear to her that instead it was Hollypaw above, gently brushing her tail on the branches. There was prey nearby.

Crouching low, Ivypool looked up. She saw no sign of the apprentice until a small tail tip pointed her way; the prey was behind an icy bush. The tail twitched five times, which meant a pheasant was the quarry this time.

Ivypool's ears immediately pricked and she was carefully silent. A pheasant would mean many of the Clan would be fed, especially the queens and kits. There was a small _plop_ as Hollypaw dropped silently into the snow. Ivypool slunk to the right and Hollypaw to the left. Ivypool could hear the pheasant just around the bend, and she sent a silent prey to StarClan. Then, she froze. Hollypaw was making a noise.

This was the signal. Hollypaw jumped at the pheasant, missing deliberately. Her paws slammed to the left and right of it, driving it straight ahead: right into Ivypool's waiting claws. With a swift lunge, Ivypool killed the pheasant.

"We did it!" Hollypaw breathed happily. She had learned long ago that if you were loud, the prey was scarce.

Ivypool nodded. "You did everything perfectly."

Hollypaw studied her paws. "Only what you told me."

"Modesty, now you're just kissing up." Ivypool snickered and was about to suggest that they continue forward when a familiar spasm of pain crossed Hollypaw's face. "Are you all right?" She asked gently.

Hollypaw nodded, still grimacing. "It's fine." She gasped, opening her eyes and staring at the pheasant with an odd expression on her face. Her legs were trembling.

"I don't know, what if you had an attack like that up in the trees?" Ivypool meowed. "Maybe you should go see Jayfeather."

Hollypaw shook her head quickly. "No! The Clan needs fed, and besides Dovewing and Sandstorm, we're the best hunters in the Clan! We have to keep going."

Ivypool rested her tail on the cat's shoulder. "You'll help no one if you're ill."

"It's only after we catch the prey that I'm bothered!" She snapped, then took a step back.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivypool asked gently, trying to coax the answer out of the apprentice.

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes. "Nothing." But it was clear that there was something wrong. "Look, why don't you go that way, I think I saw a squirrel. It might still be over there."

For a moment mentor and apprentice stared each other down. Ivypool looked away first. "Fine, but take that pheasant back to camp. You need to warm up any ways, there's ice clumps in your fur again."

Hollypaw sighed and nodded agreeably, picking up the large prey and dragging it back to camp. Ivypool continued hunting, trying to put her apprentice out of her mind. Spasms of pain had come to Hollypaw often while hunting, and Ivypool would sometimes find her muttering absentmindedly to herself, or glaring at the trees and bushes. Although she was worried, Ivypool knew that pushing the apprentice would only make the answer harder to come by.

Although she stayed out until the moon was high in the sky, she only came back with the squirrel and two small, scrawny mice. Many cats had caught less though, if anything. The pheasant was large enough for both Rosepetal and all the kits in the nursery, as well as a few of the elders. Ivypool felt a rush of pride. She loved the feeling of serving her Clan.

Picking only one of the scrawny mice for herself, Ivypool settled down next to Bumblestripe. "Hey," She purred.

He looked up from his own prey, a tiny screw, and licked her ear. "Good hunting?"

"All right, although I've had better."

He smiled softly. "It's Leafbare, I think we've _all_ had better hunting."

Ivypool shrugged. "True."

For a while they ate in silence, and when they were done they shared tongues. After a while they were both the only ones awake, the rest of the camp gripped in sleep. "Well, someone needs to guard camp." Ivypool said softly.

Bumblestripe nodded. "But we can do it from the middle of camp."

Ivypool considered protesting, but they had formed a small indent in the snow that wasn't so terribly cold, and the thought of pushing her way to the entrance of camp made her shiver. "All right," She agreed.

After another small silence, Bumblestripe shifted uncomfortably. "I- I want to ask you something." He stammered.

Ivypool blinked, but nodded and waited. Bumblestripe looked at her, seeming a little worried. "What are we? I mean, it feels like it should be too soon after Icecloud, but…" He trailed off. "I feel like there was something between us before, and it makes it a little different. I know that two moons isn't that long. I just wasn't sure, so I wanted to ask you." He said in a rush.

This took Ivypool by surprise. In all honesty, she had wondered too. But he had seemed like they were only close friends, and she never interrupted that. "I'm not sure. I don't want to be the she-cat that just sort of…replaces Icecloud-"

"You wouldn't be like a second thought or something!" Bumblestripe exclaimed, looking horrified.

Ivypool gave him a clout on his ear. "I _know_ that, you crazy furball." She purred. "But I mean, I don't want to push you away from her. I know you loved her." She said softly.

Bumblestripe's eyes glazed over for a moment, and he seemed sad. Then he gave himself a small shake and gazed into Ivypool's eyes. "But Icecloud's dead." He meowed. "And although it's sad, I can't change it. But you're here, and I've always loved you."

Ivypool blinked. "You love me?" Bumblestripe nodded. "Well, I love you too."

Bumblestripe purred and rested his head on her flank. "I _know_ that, you crazy furball." He said jokingly.

Ivypool snorted and rested her head in his warm fur. "If it were anyone but you, I'd claw their tails for using my line!"

He smiled sleepily, closing his eyes. "Then it's a good thing it's me." He whispered. "A good thing you chose me."

At dawn, Ivypool stirred. A layer of snow had fallen overnight, and a warm little den covered her and Bumblestripe. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she broke through the snow and slipped through the snow, stretching luxuriously. The sky was beginning to lighten, and she saw that there were no clouds on the horizon. _Good, _she thought. The Clan could use a sunny day.

It was even a little warmer than it had been, and Ivypool could smell more than before. She took a deep breath, trying to scent any prey. All she could smell was cat.

_Cat?_

While cat scent would usually make sense, the fallen snow would have covered up her Clanmate's scents from the night before. Besides, this was cat scent that was unfamiliar.

Ivypool debated. Should she check it out, or raise the alarm? What if it was a complete false alarm? Before she could decide, Cloudtail came out of the den. "Do you smell that?" She hissed softly.

He blinked, and took a deep breath. He became wide awake immediately and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, when did you start noticing that?"

"Just now," She whispered. "I was asleep."

Cloudtail nodded. "Well, let's check it out first."

Then, it was clear where the cat scent was coming from. Two distinct cat shapes were outside of camp, lurking toward the entrance. Ivypool tensed, but Cloudtail flicked his tail. "Don't worry, they're making themselves known. See how they barely crouch down? They're either making us aware of their presence, or just plain stupid." He said softly, then raised his voice. "Who's there?"

The two figures froze, then padded forward into the camp entrance. Cloudtail's call had brought out any awake cats from the den, and the rest were waking up. The two cats whispered into camp like shadows, and like shadows they were. Both were pitch black, like the clearest midnight. One was lithe and thin, her face sharp. The other was a little larger, and definitely more fluffy. Both had a slight kittypet smell about them.

"What's going on?" Lionblaze demanded, trying to shake off his remaining sleepiness.

"These two were sneaking around outside of camp." Ivypool replied.

His gaze immediately cut to the two cats, who were sitting calmly in the clearing. The larger one's eyes cut across camp, slightly nervous. "What are you doing here?" Lionblaze demanded.

The lither one stood. "We come from the houses near the river." She replied. "We-"

"Are kittypets!" Spiderleg growled. "Good for nothing, lazy, twoleg loving-"

Suddenly, the larger of the strangers launched at Spiderleg, pinning him down in an instant with sheer strength and skill. "Good for nothing?" She snarled. "Want to see who would last longer in a fight?"

Spiderleg squirmed. "Let me go!" He nearly wailed. The she-cat obliged, leaping off gracefully and going to sit by her friend again.

The lithe she-cat glared at her. "I apologize for my sister, she acts out of instinct more than anything. And we are _not_ just kittypets." She glared at Spiderleg. "We have Warrior blood. Pinestar was our great grandfather."

"Pinestar?" Firestar's voice rang clearly through the hollow. "He was a leader during Bluestar's time." A few cats murmured among themselves, Bluestar was still remembered by the older cats. "You are welcome here, on peaceful circumstances. Who are you?"

"We are known by three names each," She replied. "My father named me Venus, my housefolk called me Alice, and my mother called me by my warrior name, Swiftshadow." A few cats muttered, wondering how a kittypet could have a warrior name. "My sister is Ripple, Bella, and Fadedeye."

"What purpose do you have here?" Firestar asked.

"We wish to join the Clan," Swiftshadow replied. "You see, our housefolk chased us out after our dog was killed by cats in this area."

Some cats let out yowls of anger. "They're part of the reason our warriors are dead!" One warrior shouted.

Fadedeye snorted. "We had nothing to do with that brute. Our owners thought we were linked to his death, although we weren't. But we could care less what happened to him." But there was undeniable anger sparkling in her eyes. It was clear that she wasn't happy about being forced to leave her home.

"Silence!" Firestar raised his tail and the Clan fell quiet. "They may stay for a few days, and we will see what they know. Clearly they have been raised as more than kittypets, perhaps they can help us." He said decidedly, jumping down from the Highledge. He waved his tail for the cats to follow.

Ivypool watched the cats slowly pad over to Firestar. But when Fadedeye passed by her, she looked straight into her eye and whispered, "Watch out, Ivypool. For your destiny shall soon arrive. And I shall take you there."

****Ooh, what did that mean? Who are these cats who seem to know about the prophecy? And if they are related to Pinestar then aren't they related to… DUN DUN DUN! : Tigerstar? Ooooooooh. Find this all out and more…next chapter!**

**This was just sort of a filler chapter, explaining what was going on. Next chapter we'll start getting back to the good stuff, like the Dark Forest and prophecy and such.**


	17. Chapter Thirteen

"Where are you?"

Ivypool woke with a jerk. She looked around, confused. Instead of the warm warrior's den, she was in the forest, surrounded by disorienting and frightening shadows.

"Where are you?"

She shook her head to clear it. "Umm, the Dark Forest?"

"What are you doing?"

Ivypool stood and looked around. The voice was whispering around her, without a definite point. The bushes around her rustled, but she could scent or see no cat. "I'm…trying to figure out what's going on."

"Where is your heart?"

Ivypool let out a snort. "Where it should be, with my family, Clan, and StarClan."

"And Bumblestripe?"

"Yes!" Ivypool snarled. "And whoever you are, you can tell Hawkfrost that. I won't be used by him."

"You're siding with the cats who abandoned you?"

"They never abandoned me!" She argued. "You just tricked me into believing they had. They cared about me all along, but I was just your play thing!" She spat. The bushes were rustling more fiercely now, whatever was happening, it was getting angry. The wind howled above her and she resisted the urge to crouch down defensively. "Now let me go home!"

"Home? Home where you will be defeated by StarClan's Prophecy?"

"I won't! I'll pull through with the prophecy, and end the Dark Forest!"

"And who says that you can do one without the other?"

Ivypool let out an angry huff of air. "What do you mean by that? Let me go-" The shadows around her launched forward, and she was overwhelmed with darkness. "No!" She thrashed, and felt bracken and moss around her.

"Dear StarClan, what's _wrong_ with you?"

Ivypool's eyes snapped open. "Dovewing!" She breathed.

Her sister's eyes were brimming with concern. "Are you all right?" No other cat had woken yet.

"Come with me," She whispered.

The two sisters padded out of the den and through the snow. Dovewing grumbled a little about the snow, but didn't question her sister. When they had left camp, Ivypool told Dovewing about her dream, but left out the parts which told that she had been a part of the Dark Forest. "What do you think it means?" She whispered.

Dovewing frowned. "Your dream from StarClan said, _Sacrifice shall be the meaning of the changeling. _Maybe…you're meant to die in the prophecy." She whispered, horror making her eyes shine.

Ivypool let out a small whimper. "But I'm no changeling! Whitewing and Birchfall are my parents! If they weren't, then Birchfall would've said something when he told me about the prophecy. I know he would."

Dovewing shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll tell you this, I'm going to do anything I can to protect you."

Ivypool pressed her nose against her sister's ear. "Thank you," she said softly. "You're the best sister ever."

Dovewing smiled. "I doubt that, but I'm glad I can do something helpful."

"You've done everything you can. You have an entire prophecy to worry about." She replied.

"So do you."

Ivypool shrugged. "Then I guess we'll just figure this out together."

Dovewing nodded and swept her tail across Ivypool's shoulders. "Together." She meowed in agreement.

For the next few days, Swiftshadow and Fadedeye were tested at Clan life. Both could fight well, and they were even okay at hunting. By the time Firestar's five day testing period was over most of the Clan was friends with them.

Ivypool kept her distance, and made sure Hickorykit, Violetkit and Hollypaw did the same. Fadedeye's words worried her, and while she wanted to demand what she meant and what she knew, running into conflict was not the best way to get the information she needed. For now she sat tight, and waited for the answers to come to her.

On the night of the fifth day, Fadedeye and Swiftshadow were instated as permanent members of the Clan. Many cats yowled their names happily, while Berrynose, Spiderleg and a few of their followers only glared at the cats.

And at moonhigh, Fadedeye and Swiftshadow took Ivypool into the forest to talk.

"What did you mean when you were talking about my destiny?" Ivypool demanded, in no mood for small talk.

Swiftshadow twitched her whiskers, amused. "That's a wonderful way to start the conversation."

Fadedeye rolled her eyes and turned to Ivypool. "I mean, I'm meant to take you where you need to go to fulfill StarClan's prophecy." She replied.

"You know about that?" Ivypool asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Fadedeye meowed. "StarClan sent me dreams, saying that I needed to find you, join the Clans. To be honest, we'd been thinking about it for a while. Ever since our owners got a dog our lives have been…not fun. When it died and our owners got rid of us it sealed the deal."

Swiftshadow nodded. "Her dreams were horrid. I'd wake up in the middle of the night to her yowling about fighting, fire, and death."

"It wasn't fun." Fadedeye agreed. "But once I could actually speak to the cats in StarClan, they explained what needed to happen exactly."

"But I don't understand." Ivypool meowed. "Why didn't StarClan just send me a dream?"

Both cats were silent as they looked at each other uncomfortably. Fadedeye spoke first. "StarClan is having…problems."

Ivypool's ear twitched. "What kind of problems?"

"The Dark Forest has found its way into StarClan." Swiftshadow meowed, making Ivypool's eyes widen. "They've been fighting for days, but not cat can stop it."

"But you." Fadedeye's gaze bore into Ivypool. "Tomorrow you and I must tell the Clan about the prophecy, then leave to find enough cats to help us win the battle between good and bad. The Dark Forest and StarClan."

Ivypool was trembling. "But how? For all this time we've just been cursing along, waiting for answers and suddenly all this is thrown at us?"

Swiftshadow blinked sympathetically. "It was hard for us too. At least you got some warning, you know-?"

Fadedeye cut her off with a sharp hiss. "Do you smell that?"

All three cats fell silent as the scent of many cats fell over them. "Its all three Clan." Ivypool whispered fearfully. "They're in our territory!"

"Well then you have to warn Firestar. I'll confuse them, make them think shadows are flickering around in the forest to spook them. I won't get caught, my name's not Swifshadow for nothing."

The black she-cat bounded away and Ivypool and Fadedeye ran back to camp as quickly as they could, breathless with relief when they saw camp safe. "Wake up!" Ivypool screeched when they were inside camp. "ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan warriors are coming!"

Cats soon flooded out of their dens. "What's going on Ivypool?" Firestar meowed.

Ivypool didn't mince words. "Fadedeye, Swiftshadow and I were talking and we scented a large amount of cats coming from all three Clans!"

Firestar's eyes flickered with worry. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by something being thrown over the edge of the camp. A dark shape tumbled down the side, not moving once it hit the bottom.

"Swiftshadow!" Fadedeye wailed, running over to her sister.

Cats were in an uproar as many warriors from all the Clans flooded ThunderClan camp. Ivypool gasped as four warriors barreled into her, dragging and pushing her toward the center of camp. She tried to fight back, but for every swipe she landed she received ten times as many, until she finally gave up, her legs trembling with pain.

The only cats left untouched were Jayfeather, Fadedeye and Swiftshadow. Ivypool could see that guards were surrounding them.

Soon all ThunderClan cats were in the middle of camp, surrounded by a fearsome group of warriors. Firestar jumped onto the high rock, glaring down at all the cats. "What are you doing?" He snarled, fluffing out to twice his size. Ivypool blinked in surprise at her leader. She's never seen him so…frightening.

The group parted and four cats jumped up onto the high rock with Firestar. Mistystar, Rowanstar, Onestar and…Sol.

Cats from ThunderClan began yowling protests. "If you made such a big fuss when he was brought back to us, then why can you bring him back now?" Thornclaw meowed.

The three leaders ignored the cats below them and faced Firestar. "I don't know how you could do this to the Clans, Firestar." Mistystar said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed. "You've come and attacked me! With no provocation!"

"No provocation?" Blackstar bared his teeth. "You've been harboring _murderers_ in your Clan! Cats who, according to StarClan, will destroy the forest and kill ruthlessly!"

"What?" Cats from ThunderClan were baring their teeth and snarling, but Ivypool noticed that Spiderleg and Berrynose's group's anger wasn't directed at the leaders, but at their own Clanmates.

_They believe it!_ Ivypool thought in disbelief.

Sol took a step forward. "I have been told by StarClan." He meowed calmly, unaffected by the chaos around him. "That four cats touched by the Dark Forest will come and kill the Clans, unaffected by anyone or anything in their way." He meowed. Ivypool felt a rush of comfort. This cat was touched by StarClan. He knew what to do.

She shook her head in horror. She'd almost fallen for it! The stories told by the elders of Sol taking over ShadowClan and murdering Ashfur now burned strongly in her head. How could she have forgotten that? They had told her how tricky he was, incredibly persuasive.

Then her heart skipped a beat. She could tell he was lying, trying to manipulate the Clans again. But who were these four cats? Ivypool shot a glance at her sister and felt her stomach drop when she saw the horror in her eyes. They were talking about them.

Ivypool found herself drifting towards Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Fadedeye and Swiftshadow, who was now awake. Firestar's eye touched the cats, and he quickly looked away, trying not to draw any attention.

"You've been misinformed." Firestar's eyes were colder than ice. "The cats you are talking about have not been touched by the Dark Forest, but by StarClan. It was prophesized long ago, before they were born, that _There would be Three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._" By now cats from ThunderClan were all yowling in fear and disbelief, crowding away from Ivypool's small group.

"You _knew_ about this?" Sorreltail exclaimed. "You've been harboring murderers? Who have the power of the stars?" Brackenfur pressed against her, trying to calm her.

"No, these cats have been sent by StarClan to save the Clans from the Dark Forest." Firestar replied, and Sorreltail relaxed visibly, sending an apologetic glance towards the group.

"Lies," Onestar growled, then raised his voice. "StarClan! If these cats have been touched by you, send us a sign!"

All was silent.

Fadedeye took a step forward. "They can't send a sign! They are battling with the Dark Forest as we speak."

Some cats cried out again, but Blackstar waved his tail for calm. "I believe what Sol has told us. If he has experienced something so strong that he would change his beliefs, then clearly it is something to be believed."

"He's lying!" One cat called.

"Reguardless!" Mistystar raised her voice above the cats below her. "If what this loner says is true, then we must do something about it, rather then let out homes be destroyed, and our way of life threatened again." She turned to Firestar, sorrow in her eyes. "Until all this can be sorted out, your Clan is under our control. You are to stay in your camp as our prisoners."

****Now the plotline picks up and thickens!**


	18. Chapter Fourteen

****I know the plot seems confusing now…but it makes more sense later. And ThunderClan owes other Clans for things too. If RiverClan hadn't let ThunderClan stay with them after the fire, many of them would be dead. And WindClan helped with the badgers, then they'd ALL be dead. In Clan life, it's not who owes who. It's helping your Clan above all else. And of course Breezepelt's okay with this. Like you said, he's on the Dark Forest's side. Which is why he attacked Violetkit. You'll see exactly what's going through his head in a few chapters, when POV's switch around.**

Ivypool watched the cats move around her, most not from her Clan. ThunderClan was under constant guard, the entire camp surrounded. While the queens, kits and elders were unharmed, most of the warriors were often clawed for 'suspicious activity', like talking or looking out into the forest, forlorn. The Clan seemed to be split into three groups, Spiderleg's group, the rest of the warriors, and the queens, kits and elders.

Spiderleg's group was now openly hostile to Firestar and his group. "If we make it through this," Spiderleg announced, "I'll have to take over as leader. We need someone StarClan can trust."

Lionblaze had snorted. "All hail Spiderstar, as wicked and, frankly, ugly as can be." Spiderleg only bared his teeth and sat down. Unfortunately, he had the support of the rest of the Clans, most who brought them extra prey and even let them out of camp sometimes. They, Rowanstar explained, were on the side of StarClan.

The real warriors of ThunderClan had supporters from the other Clans, too. All the cats from Dovewing and Lionblaze's journey to the lake were on their side, and a few cats who had known Firestar since his entry into the forest believed he was right.

Ivypool wished there were more on their side. At the moment she was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe, her eyes dull. She felt like there was little hope. By now the entire Clan knew everything about the prophecy and their extended powers. Some believed it…but others didn't. "Why can't StarClan do anything?" Bumblestripe asked, irritably.

"They're busy battling." She said, dejected. "They can't do anything. Only we can."

Bumblestripe snorted, but didn't say anything more. His presence was a great relief to her, she'd been terrified that he would see her differently or be angry she had hidden it from him. But he stuck by her and defended her.

"Look, it's Violetkit." She purred, for the first time in three days. "I'm glad Rosepetal's taking care of her."

Breezepelt was escorting her to make dirt, his fur bristling when he saw Jayfeather and his group. He noticed Ivypool gazing fondly at the kit and snickered. "This your kit?"

She glared at him. "She's my adopted kit."

Quickly as he could, his claws struck the kit. "Less tainted blood, the better."

Ivypool reacted faster than Bumblestripe, flying at Breezepelt and sinking her teeth into his throat, clawing with all her might. "_Don't touch my kit_!" She screeched.

Three other warriors ran over, jumping onto Ivypool. For every blow she landed she received twice as many. Her head spun by the time she was pinned down, though she continued to struggle futilely. "What's going on?" A cat meowed.

Rowanstar came forward, Mistystar at his side. The silver she-cat noticed the black ThunderClan kit on the ground, bleeding and wailing for her mother. Ivypool continued to struggle, trying to reach the kit. "Resistors?" Rowanstar growled, a hint of a purr in it. They had told the ThunderClan cats that all resistors would be killed.

"This piece of fox-dung scratched my kit!" She snarled.

"The kit was being difficult." Breezepelt explained, his eyes dark and glimmering with satisfaction.

Mistystar swiped at his face, claws unsheathed. "You lie," She growled. "I saw that kit, and she was doing nothing wrong. You did it to spite this queen! How dare you?"

Onestar ran over, face tight. "What happened?"

"Your warrior clawed a kit needlessly," Mistystar said angrily. "I suggest that you keep an eye on your cats from now on."

Onestar nosed one of the cats holding down Ivypool. "Let her go." He commanded, and Ivypool immediately sprang up, panting angrily. "I am very sorry for my warrior." He meowed. "I promise, he will not be allowed near the queens again."

Breezepelt's fur fluffed out. "You're believing them?"

Onestar's eyes darkened. "It wouldn't be the first time you've acted out."

The dark tom flinched, but remained silent.

Bumblestripe cautiously glided over, licking Ivypool's wounds. "Fadedeye made a break for it," He breathed. "I'm causing a distraction, that's when you go!"

Ivypool tried to not show any sign of their conversation. "What do you mean-?"

"How dare you claw my kit and attack my mate?" He howled, lunging at Breezepelt. Rather than tackling him, he clawed his side and ran…away from the entrance.

"Follow him!" Rowanstar yowled, giving chase.

Ivypool turned to run, but saw Onestar standing in her way. She froze, unsheathing her claws. Onestar gave her a long look, then pointedly turned away. _He's letting me escape!_ She didn't waste time wondering, but ran straight out of camp. Calls of support came from most of her Clanmates, cheering on her escape. But Berrynose's voice rang clear in the hollow. "Ivypool's escaped!"

With a small grunt, Ivypool pushed herself harder, desperate to get as much distance between her and the camp as possible. She wished Bumblestripe had told her where Fadedeye was, because right now she was running blind. "Help me StarClan!" She gasped, already tired.

After a while she reached the lake and saw a black silhouette of a cat on the horizon, and her heart tightened. Then it waved its tail and ran away, towards the mountains. "Fadedeye!" She realized, and followed the she-cat away from the forest. After a while she caught up to her, and they ran until the sun set, and they were at the edge of the twoleg place.

"We did it!" She exclaimed, flopping on the ground.

Fadedeye nodded, equally exhausted. "No kidding!" Her nail was torn, but other than that they were unscathed.

Ivypool closed her eyes. "What do we do now?" She panted.

"We have to finish the prophecy, and quickly. We need to round up a large amount of cats to help free ThunderClan, then join the battle."

"Join the battle?" Ivypool exclaimed. "You mean, we all have to die?"

Fadedeye shook her head. "There's a way, but we have to wait for a sign from StarClan."

Ivypool sighed and let sleep overtake her, too tired to deal with the prophecy.

A paw prodded Ivypool. "Wake up!" It whispered.

With a groan, Ivypool rolled over. "Do we have to get up, Fadedeye? It's not even dawn yet."

"I'm not Fadedeye."

Ivypool immediately rolled over and jumped up, claws unsheathed. She relaxed when she saw who it was. "Hollypaw! What are you doing here?"

The apprentice's eyes were sparkling, and she was out of breath. "I escaped when you guys did, but it took me forever to find you!"

Ivypool sighed and shook her head. "They'll really have our pelts now."

Hollypaw cocked her head. "Would you rather I was trapped in camp, enslaved by the other Clans?" She demanded.

"No! But I'd prefer if you weren't on a dangerous journey that StarClan wanted two gifted cats to go on."

"I am gifted!" The words slipped out of Hollypaw's mouth and she clamped her jaws shut. Ivypool waited, giving the apprentice a steady stare. "Fine," She muttered. "I can understand other animals, and they understand me. When I kill an animal, I feel its pain because I'm linked to it." She meowed.

Ivypool just stared at the apprentice. "You're kidding me, right? Go back to camp, at least you'll have fresh kill there. It's the middle of leaf bare, and I'll be busy. I'm not sure if I can take care of you."

Hollypaw fluffed out her fur. "You think I'm lying!" She exclaimed angrily.

"No," Ivypool retorted. "I just think you're daft, scared, and desperate to escape."

"Maybe I'm scared, and even wanting to escape, but you can't say that I'm crazy. Watch." Hollypaw ran over to a tree trunk and waited patiently, tapping at its trunk. Finally, a squirrel came out, jabbering irritably. "Sorry about the noise, I just needed to talk to you." The squirrel was silent, then continued squeaking. Ivypool rolled her eyes, wondering how long this exchange was going to last. "Yes, I can understand you. No! I'm not weird!" Ivypool shook her head.

"This is insane, you need to stop playing games-"

"Do you mind?" Hollypaw interrupted. "I'm having a conversation here." She turned back to the squirrel and continued to talk. Fadedeye, who had been watching the entire ordeal silently, came up from behind Ivypool.

"Maybe she can do this, maybe she's been Touched by StarClan." She meowed.

Ivypool snorted. "Or maybe she's insane."

The two cats waited until Hollypaw gave a brisk nod to the squirrel and ran over to them. "The squirrel says that we have to be careful in the twoleg place, there are dogs who try to attack the cats there. But there's a group of cats who lives in an abandoned twoleg nest. We just have to find them, and they'll help us." There was a proud look on her face.

Fadedeye looked at Ivypool. "What do you think?"

Ivypool shook her head. "I think that there's no way of getting rid of her. I just hope she doesn't keep this up the entire time."

Hollypaw rolled her eyes, but was thrilled that she was allowed to come. The three cats hunted whatever prey they could find before making their way into the twoleg place. Ivypool's fur prickled when they left the safety of the trees and made their way into the open. The scent of twolegs and their monsters burned her throat and made her eyes water. All the skills she had learned in the forest were rendered useless. She felt venerable.

"How long will we have to stay in here?" She muttered.

Fadedeye gave her a glare. "Until we find cats to help us. Don't you get it? These cats will be the ones saving our lives, and the lives of our Clans. So stop complaining." Ivypool obliged, feeling like the scolded apprentice.

For a while they stayed on the outskirts of the twoleg place. No cats were in sight, and neither were the dogs Hollypaw kept talking about. After some deliberation, they decided to go deeper inside, much to Ivypool's displeasure.

As soon as they turned the corner, there was a snarling. Ivypool froze and slowly turned around. Behind them were five dogs. The lead one took a step forward and let out a barking snap. "The squirrel was right." Ivypool whispered. "Now we're all dead."

Hollypaw's POV

"Now we're all dead." Ivypool whispered.

Hollypaw took a step forward. "What do you want?" She said softly.

The lead dog snorted and shook himself. "A cat smart enough to talk. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I don't see dogs figuring out how to speak cat," She meowed coolly.

The lead dog bared his teeth. "Regardless of whether or not you speak, I don't need a translator to tell my prey I'm about to eat them."

Hollypaw shook her head. "Why do you have to eat us? There's plenty of prey in the forests."

The dogs behind the lead dog growled. "We were chased out."

Hollypaw gasped. "You were part of the pack that attacked us! I didn't mean cats! I meant rabbits! And you could go to a different forest."

The lead dog snorted again. "I prefer cats." The pack started closing in.

"Run!" Hollypaw yowled, taking off as fast as she could. Ivypool and Fadedeye were right behind, but the dogs were faster.

"Up here!" Fadedeye called, jumping onto a flimsy piece of wood. Hollypaw hesitated, but when Ivypool went up the fence seemed to stay solid. She was about to follow when teeth sank into her back.

"Hollypaw!" Ivypool's voice came closer, but Hollypaw's sight was fading. "Wake up!" She yowled, jumping at one of the dogs. Hollypaw's eyes flickered closed as she heard the yowling of many cats and the howling of dogs.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

****And now view points start to change! You need to see what's going on with the traveling cats and at home. So now…Breezepelt's POV! This will answer some big questions about why the Clan leaders are doing this, and what's going on in the Dark Forest. **

Breezepelt glared at where the kits were playing, feeling frustrated. His plan to get Ivypool killed had failed. Instead she, and two other cats, were gone. At least her mate had been punished in the process. He was currently in the medicine cat's den, his life hanging by a thread.

He wished that Ivypool were dead. When he first found the Dark Forest he had so much support, so much power. But when that stupid apprentice showed up…that's when things went wrong. Suddenly it was, Do better Breezepelt. Trying doing it like Ivypaw. Eventually, they barely dealt with him. His claws scored the ground. And she just abandoned it all! Like everything that had been given to here wasn't good enough. Hawkfrost's trainings were brutal now while he was blind with rage.

"Breezepelt, stop glaring at them." Breezepelt gritted his teeth.

"What, you want to go have a father-son moment?" He asked his father.

Crowfeather bared his teeth. "You think I like being here? I already get enough trouble just because I made the mistake of mating with Leafpool. But now everyone thinks that I purposely fathered evil kits or something."

A small smirk was barely suppressed by Breezepelt. How stupid everyone was! They actually believed that these cats were evil, controlled by the Dark Forest. Until about half a moon ago they didn't even know about the Dark Forest. Breezepelt was a part of the Dark Forest, and he controlled the Clans. And the Clans controlled Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Swiftshadow.

Once the Dark Forest made the attack on StarClan, Breezepelt knew he had to get the StarClan cats out of the way. So when he found Sol, he pinned him down and threatened him. Turns out Tigerstar had already found the cat and forced him to do his bidding. The first attempt didn't work out, and neither did taking over ShadowClan. So Breezepelt brought him back to camp after they worked out a story about the ThunderClan cats. Onestar refused to believe it or act upon it, but when Breezepelt tipped off some ShadowClan cats about murderers in ThunderClan, Rowanstar was up in arms. Mistystar took more convincing, but eventually she was convinced that the best thing for her Clan would be to rid the forest of these cats. Onestar was forced to let his Clan help.

"You expect me to feel sorry for you? Go mewl to those wicked kits of yours, maybe they'll listen." Crowfeather bared his teeth and whipped around, stalking back toward the camp entrance. "Touchy fool," Breezepelt muttered, padding over to where the guards were sitting in front of Lionblaze. Now that they knew of his powers, he was kept under a strict guard schedule, so that only the strongest warriors were guarding him. "Get up," He growled, prodding the cat with an unsheathed claw.

Lionblaze snarled and didn't move. "Why should I do anything for you? I know that you've been working with the Dark Forest."

Breezepelt snorted. "Sure, and you've been working with StarClan," He said in a mocking tone, and the ShadowClan cats guarding Lionblaze chuckled. "Now come with me."

"We were given orders from Rowanstar to not let him go anywhere." Snowbird said stubbornly.

"Oh really? Well I don't really care. Come on." He padded away, and to his surprise Lionblaze followed. The guards stayed where they were, dumbfounded. Breezepelt hurried, knowing that he wouldn't have much time alone with the cat. Once they were outside of the entrance of camp he whirled around. "Where's your daughter?"

Lionblaze growled. "I don't know." Pride shone in his eyes, along with fear for his daughter's safety.

Breezepelt gripped onto that fear. "You know, I've given specific orders to the cats finding them. Only Ivypool and Fadedeye will be brought back for questioning. The apprentice will be killed." His eyes shone. This was a complete lie, the cats going after the escapees didn't even know the apprentice was with them.

But Lionblaze believed him. "You wouldn't!" He gasped, bunching his muscles and unsheathing his claws.

Breezepelt shrugged. "What do you gain from killing me? I'd go to the Dark Forest, where I'd be more powerful than ever. And you'd be the cat that killed a poor WindClan cat."

Their gazes held for a moment before Lionblaze went limp with defeat. "If she's injured, I'll kill you all." He snarled. "You and every single cat on that patrol."

Breezepelt chuckled. "Go ahead and try. Now get back to the guards."

Lionblaze didn't try to run, but instead went back to camp like he was told. He had already been told that if he tried to escape Cinderheart would be killed. "Gullible," he chuckled.

Besides his plan for Ivypool, everything was going perfectly. Soon the leaders would be forced to make a decision about what they were going to do. The only thing they could do, Breezepelt figured, was kill them. Then StarClan would be without help and be defeated. At least, this was the plan. His allies in ThunderClan were being very helpful.

In fact, he decided, he should visit them. With a small smile of satisfaction, Breezepelt went back into the ThunderClan camp and went over to where a group of warriors were sitting. He wasn't afraid of any of these warriors overhearing the conversation between him and the cat he was talking to. They were all allies.

"How goes the rally?" Breezepelt asked.

The ThunderClan warrior nodded. "Good. Nearly half the Clan believes your story. They're very easy to persuade."

"Good," Breezepelt purred.

"Aren't you worried about the ones who escaped?" The warrior asked.

Breezepelt shook his head. "Why would I be worried? Only one left over cat, a guide and an apprentice."

The warrior looked troubled. "There's rumors that the apprentice may be gifted. She is the daughter of Lionblaze, and trained by Ivypool."

Breezepelt's eyes were dark. "Are you doubting what I've told you?"

"No, but we should be cautious."

"Fine, now go keep ThunderClan on edge." Breezepelt stood and glided away from the cat, who went to go speak to another warrior. His eyes glowed. This stupid ThunderClan warrior believed that after the Dark Forest won he would gain power. Breezepelt would be sure that he didn't, one way or another.

"So all we need is an excuse to get ShadowClan out of here." Breezepelt froze. That was Onestar.

"Yes, but I don't see how we can do that. Rowanstar is the most adamant about this." Mistystar's voice.

Onestar sighed. "We'll have to wait for a good opportunity, then spring at it."

"I agree. Doing this to ThunderClan is wrong. After speaking with Firestar I realize that we were stupid to have been tricked by Sol again." Her eyes flickered toward him and she bared her teeth slightly. "What do you want?"

Breezepelt made his eyes wide and innocent. "I was just asking Onestar if he wanted a patrol taken out. The fresh kill pile is low."

Onestar nodded. "Yes, now go!"

Breezepelt obliged, feeling a wave of anger. If they interrupted his plans! Then a smile spread across his face. He would make sure they didn't.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**POV: Hollypaw**

Hollypaw woke to the sound of fighting.

But instead of angry yowls and insults, there was good natured hissing and a few chuckles. There was a small _oomph_ and a yowl of triumph. "I win!"

Hollypaw turned her head and saw Fadedeye laying on the ground, a slightly smaller cat standing on top of her, pinning her down. "I let you win." Fadedeye panted.

The little tabby snorted. "Not likely! I've been practicing. Jingo taught me how to fight."

"Oh hush, Frisk!" Fadedeye twisted and easily, but gently, kicked him off. "Showing off only gets you beaten."

Frisk shook his fur. "Hey! Your friend is awake!"

Hollypaw looked around for Ivypool, and was relieved when she saw her padding into the den they were in, unscathed. "Hey Hollypaw, how're you feeling?" She nosed her bite wound. "That dog would've eaten you alive if Jingo and her cats hadn't shown up."

A silver tabby jumped down from a piece of wood above. "It was nothing, I wouldn't let any cat be torn apart by dogs. Especially Bella." She shot a friendly glance toward Fadedeye. Then she turned to look at Hollypaw. "Your wounds should heal just fine."

Frisk ran over. "Are you going to join our group?" He asked curiously.

Hollypaw shook her head, and Frisk's whiskers drooped a little. "Sorry, we're from the Clans. The life of a loner isn't the life for us."

"It was good enough for Bella!" He protested.

Fadedeye shook her head. "I was only a loner for a week." She pointed out gently. "Then I went to join the Clans."

Frisk was looking irritated until Ivypool rested her tail on his shoulder. "I'm sure the life of a loner can be just fine, but our entire lives Hollypaw and I were in the Clans. Anything else…would just be too strange for us."

The tabby relaxed. "Then why are you here now? Why are you in the twoleg place?"

"Bella explained that to me before she left." Jingo meowed, sitting down. "The Clans are in danger, and their ancestors, StarClan, have sent Bella to help special cats defeat these cats. Now Ivypool and Hollypaw, two of the special cats, are trying to find help."

Frisk gasped. "That's so cool!" Ivypool chuckled. "I want to help!"

Jingo nodded and turned back to Bella. "Yes, after you left I discussed it with my group. We decided that if you came back asking for help, we wouldn't say no." She blinked meaningfully. "And I think that some of these cats might be inclined to join the Clans. It would be a great life for them."

Ivypool dipped her head. "That would be wonderful. The Clans thank you."

Jingo twitched her ears. "Not all of them, apparently. Bella said that the other Clans are rising against you? Are they betraying their ancestors?"

"No," Ivypool meowed, "They were told my a loner, Sol in fact-" An angry hiss from outside cut her off.

"If you want to bring him here, then you'd better get out!" A black cat padded in, spitting out his prey.

"Calm down, Jet." Jingo commanded. "If I understand correctly, they want to defeat Sol."

Jet blinked and gave his chest a few sharp licks, embarrassed by the misunderstanding. "Well then…go on."

Ivypool's whiskers twitched with amusement but she carried on without saying anything else. "He convinced the other Clans that instead of being sent by StarClan, we were sent by the cats we were trying to defeat. The Place of No Stars, the Dark Forest where our evil ancestors lay." Jet swallowed nervously.

"You mean we'll be fighting dead cats?" Frisk exclaimed. "That's crazy! You can't fight dead cats!"

Ivypool looked at Fadedeye. Hollypaw realized that no one had thought about how they were going to fight with StarClan, or against the Dark Forest. These cats were all dead for StarClan's sake! But Fadedeye just nodded calmly. "There is a way for StarClan and the Dark Forest to come to earth and meet us in battle. But I cannot reveal how just yet." She said firmly.

Jingo blinked, then nodded. "All right. We will respect that. As soon as your apprentice is healed, I expect you will be moving on. Where are we to go, and how will we know when we are needed?"

Hollypaw spoke up when Ivypool and Fadedeye said nothing. "I was thinking that they could secretly gather near the horse place. The dogs are never out in Leaf bare, and WindClan won't have time to boarder that far out of their territory while they're in ThunderClan. Once we find the last of the cats we can find to help us, we'll have them bring the message of what they'll do next." She meowed.

"Brilliant!" Ivypool's eyes were praising. "We'll do that. There's good hunting there, although if you could catch rabbits then you wwould have it easier."

Jingo nodded. "Yes, we're used to having to be fast."

Fadedeye stood. "It's best if you set off as soon as possible. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and when we leave we'll need you to reach the horse place and start training cats for battle. There are two cats there, Smoky and Floss, who will probably help you."

Jingo stood. "We'll leave the day after you, to make sure we'll have supplies. I know how to get there, Pepper and Jet were from the horse place." Jet bowed his head and Hollypaw remembered Lionblaze telling them about their journey to the twoleg place and how cats had died fighting the dogs. She wondered how Jet knew Pepper, and how he or she had died. Hopefully it wasn't too brutally.

"All right, rest your apprentice and be ready to leave. And StarClan give you help on your journey. You will need it." Jingo meowed.

The next day Hollypaw's injuries were sealed and she could walk around just fine. Jingo gave the cats some herbs and the entire group said goodbye. Fadedeye was a little sad to leave, but determined to finish their mission.

For the next few weeks they traveled through the twoleg place and around the base of the mountains, finding cats -loners, rogues, even kittypets- who were willing to go and help fight. They gave them instructions to WindClan territory and told them to wait for the scouts Jingo said she would send to look for the cats being sent. Hollypaw showed off her ability to speak with animals, and many cats believed what they said after seeing her powers. Soon they realized that there were no more cats for them to contact. "What do we do now? It'll take ages to climb the mountain. We may not have that much time." Fadedeye was saying, as they made their way through a small wooded area, searching for a place to rest. "And it's Leaf bare, we'll surely be killed."

Hollypaw agreed with Fadedeye, but Ivypool was looking up at the mountain. "Something's calling me up there," She meowed. "I feel like the key to winning is up there, although I don't know why."

"I doubt the Tribe will be of much help." Hollypaw said gently. "I think it's just not worth it."

Ivypool shrugged. "I think I'll set off in the morning." She said, decided. "You two can either come or go to the group. It's up to you." She padded off towards an abandoned fox hole and slipped inside without looking back. "Come on, we can shelter here."

Fadedeye sighed. "I feel like she's either completely right, or completely insane."

Hollypaw nodded. "We're going, right?"

"Yes, we're completely insane as well." She purred, slipping into the foxhole.

The next morning, Hollypaw was the first to wake. She stretched and looked outside of the foxhole. The sky was bright blue, and the sun was trying to make up for the crisp Leaf bare wind. Silently, Hollypaw crept out of the hole, not wanting to wake up Fadedeye or Ivypool.

There was a shuffling sounds and Hollypaw pricked her ears, wondering if Frisk or someone had followed them here. "Dang it!" She heard a small, high pitched voice. "All the berries are gone." It was a mouse. Dropping into a hunting crouch, Hollypaw slipped through the trees and peeked around a trunk. The mouse's head was inside a small hole, and Hollypaw heard noises coming from inside. "Mommy!" "Where's breakfast?" "I'm hungry!" Hollypaw felt a pang of sorrow for this mouse. She had no Clan to help feed her babies, and now they were all suffering. "All the fresh berries are gone, you'll have to eat from the store again." The she-mouse was saying.

There was a light breeze and for the first time Hollypaw scented a bird. She looked around and gasped. This bird was huge! It must've been one of those eagles Lionblaze and Jayfeather had talked about. Its sharp gaze was on the mouse, and it spread its wings. "No!" She gasped, running forward. She let her paws bang on the ground, and the mouse scurried into the hole, alerted of the danger.

"Stupid cat!" The bird hissed. Talons raked across Hollypaw's back, clearly the bird wasn't about to let her go without something in return. "That was my breakfast!"

Hollypaw growled and crouched low, letting the bird think she was submitting. With a victorious cry, the bird swooped low. When it was close she sprang up and clawed at its stomach, making it fall to the ground. She was on it in a second, and her teeth closed around its neck, killing it quickly.

"Thank you!" Hollypaw raised her head and looked around. She noticed the she-mouse standing a little ways away, twitching nervously. Small eyes shone from the hole behind her. "You saved me, and my children."

Hollypaw waved her tail. "It's fine, we know what sorrow it is when a queen with kits is killed, or when kits die from hunger. I wouldn't let that happen to anyone else."

The mouse nodded. "Yes, but you've killed the eagle! It's been torturing us for moons now, eating all our food and setting traps for my young ones, to lure them out of the safety of our home."

"That sounds horrible!" Hollypaw gasped.

"It is. But now I will help you any way I can. Are you going into the mountains?" The she-mouse asked. Hollypaw nodded. "Then I will give you my advice. Don't go the easiest paths, they usually harbor the dangerous animals. When you see prey, catch it, because you probably won't find too much more. Eagles up there are bigger than this one, and will hunt cats. But if you're careful, you can hunt them too. And lastly, stay away from caves. If you need shelter, dig a hole in the snow."

Hollypaw nodded. "Go hard paths, catch prey, watch for eagles, try to catch the eagles, and stay away from caves. All right, thank you." The she-mouse bowed and Hollypaw dipped her head, then grabbed the eagle and drug it back to the foxhole.

Ivypool and Fadedeye were just returning from their own hunting attempts, with only a small mouse between the two of them. "Bad luck," Hollypaw said.

Ivypool's mouth dropped open. "How did you catch that?"

"It was attacking me, and I fought back." She nudged it forward. "Dig in!" For a while the three cats ate in silence, happy to have found such good prey. When they were finished, Hollypaw told them what the mouse said. "So I think we should definitely listen. She knows that she's talking about."

Fadedeye nodded. "I agree. We should follow any advice we can."

Ivypool stood. "Well then, let's go."

****I hate it when people beg for reviews, but they've been kind of slim lately. Could I have a few more please?**


	21. Chapter Seventeen

Bumblestripe sighed. It had been half a moon and there was no sign of Ivypool, Hollypaw or Fadedeye. He wondered if they'd been caught and killed after all.

Dovewing refused to tell anyone anything she knew, in case it leaked to DarkClan, as some cats had been calling Spiderleg's group. Or in case the other Clans wanted to interrogate any ThunderClan cats. But she had told Bumblestripe that cats were gathering in WindClan territory, practicing battle moves and doing strategic training. "I'm pretty sure Ivypool sent them." This gave him hope.

Within the Clan, many cats were on the verge of giving up altogether. Cherrypaw was unhappy that she was still an apprentice. Firestar felt bad, because he knew that her ceremony should've taken place after the dog attack, but he had been too distracted. "As soon as this is over, you'll be getting your warrior name." He promised.

Violetkit and Hickorykit were restless too. They were nearly seven moons old. Hickorykit was already learning the basics from Jayfeather, but he was disgruntled that he hadn't been able to be an official apprentice.

Breezepelt was growing more angry and abusive than ever, and now Onestar kept him away from the ThunderClan camp altogether, which most cats liked. Many WindClan cats were becoming more friendly, although they didn't show it when ShadowClan was around. RiverClan was the same way, and Bumblestripe could tell that Mistystar was torn between her trust in Firestar and the potential danger to her Clan.

But Bumblestripe was most worried about his sister, Blossomfall, who had just learned she was having kits. "I don't want my kits born in a world like this!" She wailed. She stayed with Jayfeather, who was now allowed outside of camp to gather herbs. Toadstep, the kits' father, was distraught too. They were even discussing giving the kits to RiverClan when they were born, to be raised as real warriors, rather than stuck in a slave trade. This broke Bumblestripe's heart, and he realized that their situation was getting desperate.

One day Onestar came into camp, fur bristling with fury. "Rowanstar!" He growled. "Where are you?"

The ShadowClan leader trotted over, his eyes narrowed. "What is it, Onestar?"

"I think it would be in your best interest if you kept your warriors out of my territory!" Onestar hissed.

A flicker of amusement flashed in Rowanstar's eyes, as if this were only an apprentice angry at a mentor. Then it disappeared and was replaced with anger that Bumblestripe assumed was fake. "My warriors have been working the hardest, hunting the most, patrolling the most, and sometimes we don't have time to go back to ShadowClan. Besides, that's where the queens and elders are fed. Would you want to deprive them of food?"

Onestar lashed his tail. "That's completely mouse-brained! RiverClan has the decency to go back to their territory and hunt, and they're on the other side of a lake! And the queens and elders managed when all of ShadowClan was hunting in the territory. Our elders and queens cannot spare our food for the sake of greedy, fox-hearted ShadowClan cats!" Shouts of agreement came from ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. It was clear that Onestar had the favor.

Rowanstar growled. "Fine, but if our elders and kits suffer, it's all on you!" He turned and stalked out of camp, all ShadowClan cats following.

Mistystar rested her tail on Onestar's shoulder. "Well said. But I have a feeling that there's more you're not telling." She said gently.

Onestar slumped slightly. "My prey is becoming scarce. I don't like taking from ThunderClan territory, but I feel as if there won't be any choice left soon. My elders and queens are starving." He said softly. "I haven't eaten in days, I give all my food to the queens."

Firestar, who had remained silent, rose to his paws. "Onestar, if you allow my cats to leave the camp and hunt with other warriors and give them some level of normality again, I will allow you enough food to feed your queens and elders. But not a piece more," There was an edge in Firestar's voice. "While your Clan has been kind, you've still imprisoned us. So don't expect us to roll over and give you whatever you want. And if you abuse this gift, then I will find some way to get back what is rightfully ours." He growled, and ThunderClan cats nodded in support of their leader.

Mistystar nodded. "I believe that Firestar's proposal is completely fair. Except…Dovewing and Lionblaze must stay in camp, guarded."

Firestar looked at his deputy, who nodded. "All right, I'll agree with that."

"Than I accept your offer and thank you." Onestar meowed. "With more ThunderClan patrols, my warriors can hunt for WindClan more."

"And to lessen ThunderClan's burden, RiverClan will feed the elders of your Clan." Mistystar added kindly.

ThunderClan cats cheered. "We get some freedom!" Rushkit jumped in the air happily.

"I can become a warrior!" Cherrypaw gasped.

"And I can become an apprentice!" Violetkit cheered.

Mistystar looked at Firestar. "I want to tell you that I regret doing this to your Clan. But you must understand, I put my Clan first. If there is a danger to them, then I must do what I can to protect them."

Firestar nodded. "I can understand that, but I wish you could also understand that these cats are no threat. They will be our saviors."

Onestar took a step forward. "I feel the same way as Mistystar. You've always been a friend to WindClan. But StarClan has sent no sign about these cats. So for now we must assume that they are a danger. But your Clan as a whole…I see no reason they cannot go on as usual."

Firestar twitched his ears. "I suppose I should thank you, but allowing my Clan to do something it should've been doing all along is not a favor, but a realization of what's right."

Onestar and Mistystar's heads drooped slightly. "The other Clans will remain in your territory and in your camp, to make sure you don't try to escape." Mistystar said.

Firestar sighed and nodded. "I suppose we will oblige to that. For now." He stood and strode proudly to the high rock, jumping to the top. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" A wave of ThunderClan cats pushed past the guards and gathered in the clearing, staring up at their leader. "ThunderClan is free once more, and I promise you that one day, we will rule our territory again as we once did, and as we will for endless generations!" Cats howled in agreement. "We have allies, WindClan and RiverClan. With their help, we will gain our freedom. But for now, I want to do a few things that should have been done a long time ago. Cherrypaw and Molepaw, come up here." The two cats jumped onto the high rock, their tails fluffing with excitement. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the Warrior Code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Molepaw, Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Both the apprentices nodded. "I do!" They meowed together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Moleclaw. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherrypelt. StarClan honors both of you for your courage and determination." Firestar rested his muzzle of Moleclaw's head and the newly named warrior licked his shoulder. Firestar did the same with Cherrypelt.

Cats from all three Clans cheered and called the names of the new warriors.

"Cherrypelt! Moleclaw! Cherrypelt! Moleclaw!"

Firestar raised his tail for silence. "Violetkit, Hickorykit, come up here." The two kits scrambled to the top of the high rock. "Millie," He called. "You are ready for an apprentice. You have face much loss and sacrifice, and this has ultimately made you stronger. Pass this on to your apprentice. The strength-" He added, "Not the suffering."

Millie, who looked pleasantly surprised, twitched her whiskers with amusement and touched noses with Violetkit.

Jayfeather jumped to the top of the high rock. "ThunderClan! I have decided to take on Hickorykit as an apprentice. He will take the path of a medicine cat."

Firestar raised his head proudly. "Until they receive their full names, they will be known as Violetpaw and Hickorypaw!"

"Violetpaw, Hickorypaw!" The Clan chanted happily.

"As we receive new warriors and apprentices, this shows that ThunderClan will grow strong once more!" The Clan cheered. "And now, with this newfound freedom we can reclaim what is ours, with the help of our allies." Now cats from all three Clans were cheering. "Now, with the will of StarClan, and our warriors, we will strive!"

Cats jumped to their feet, yowling their support.

Firestar stood and jumped down from the high rock. "Graystripe," He called to his friend. "Until Lionblaze can resume his duties as deputy, I'd like you to fill in."

Graystripe nodded. "All right, Firestar." He looked around at the excited cats. "That was quite a speech there."

Firestar nodded. "Let's just hope I didn't get their hopes up for nothing, and that our cats from StarClan bring us what we need to get through the dark times ahead."

"Dark times ahead?" Graystripe echoed. "Haven't we just gotten through the dark times?"

Firestar shook his head. "Oh no, before there is peace there will be much worse for ThunderClan to see. I just hope I can guide them through it."

****Pretty happy chapter, kind of a dark ending though.**


	22. Chapter Eighteen

**I know what you mean, Darkflower. I reread Fading Echoes and so many parts confused me because of my story, lol. Good question, CobaltKairi, hopefully they'll never find out. But because you brought that up, maybe I'll have something happen. And thanks Ashlight, that made me smile (: And Night Whispers isn't out, but in spoilers they say that those are the names the Erins are most likely to use. Now the next chapter. The story will be ending…not really SOON, but in the future (Okay, DUH that was a stupid comment) Now…the story! **

**POV: Fadedeye**

Fadedeye felt a rush of wonder looking up at the peaks above her. Snow swirled around and she blinked when one landed near her eye. "It's starting to snow again." She pointed out. Behind them, the sun was setting. Up on the mountain it was freezing at night. "We should find some place to sleep."

Hollypaw nodded. "I agree, and we should try to find a cave or something, instead of sleeping in a stupid hole." Fadedeye twitched her ear. The apprentice had been irritable in the mountains. While her long hair kept her warm, the deep snow clogged in it and knotted it. She found her fur more and more tangled each day. "I miss sleeping with shelter over my head."

Ivypool didn't even glance back. She had become so focused on the mountain, it worried Fadedeye. "I thought your mouse friend said to stay away from the caves?"

Hollypaw snorted. "I don't care, I'll face whatever's in there for some good sleep."

"Besides," Ivypool muttered, "We could still get to at least up there before the sun sets." She flicked her tail towards a spot a little ways above them.

Hollypaw let out a growl. "What is up with you? Why are you so determined to climb this stupid mountain! I feel as if all my fur's been clawed off!"

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "No one said you had to come."

With a growl, Hollypaw slipped into a fighting crouch, ready to pounce on her mentor. "Stop!" Fadedeye yowled. "I know why Ivypool is so obsessed with the mountain!"

Both cats stopped. For the first time in days, Ivypool met her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Fadedeye flatted her ears. She had never wanted to tell Ivypool this. When StarClan had shared their visions of the prophecy with her they warned her that Ivypool had to make choices on her own. But if she had already decided to climb the mountain, then would it really interfere? "You see, StarClan showed me that there was a cat who had connections with the cats who need help, which are our Clans, and the cats who will ultimately save us."

Ivypool gasped. "Who?"

Fadedeye shook her head. "I'm not sure. StarClan is limited in what they tell me."

Hollypaw sighed. "Well at least we know this isn't a wild goose chase." She muttered.

Fadedeye nodded. "So why don't we go check out that overhang over there and see if it's clear. Then we can get some sleep."

"Great idea!" Hollypaw ran over to the small rocky cliff. "

"Wait, Hollypaw! There might be something over there-" Fadedeye was cut off as a massive cat like creature emerged from the overhang, screaming with anger.

With a snarl, Ivypool jumped at the creature. Scratching its flank, she distracted it long enough for Hollypaw to scramble away. "Ivypool, run! You can't fight it!" Fadedeye called.

Ivypool ducked away from its massive claws and leaped away. "Run!" She nudged Hollypaw forward and the three cats fled. Fadedeye could hear the cat's paws pounding through the snow behind them; it was getting closer. "We won't be able to make it!" Fadedeye cried.

Suddenly a massive paw swiped forward, and Fadedeye saw Ivypool's back legs collapse under the weight. She tumbled in the snow, and the large cat gave out a cry of triumph. "No!" Fadedeye leaped forward and caught the creature between the eyes.

It turned away from Ivypool to snarl at Fadedeye. She snarled right back. "Come and get me, you mange-ridden freak!" Her heart was pounding with fear. StarClan's last dream to her had set her fur on end, and now she wondered if the destiny set out for her was about to fall into place.

The lion like creature's teeth sank deep into her haunches and she howled in pain. She could hear Hollypaw gasp, and she was dimly aware of Ivypool trying to distract the creature. But it only bellowed in anger and dropped Fadedeye, sending a flash of pain up her spine. Her vision dimmed and she wondered how, within a few minutes, a cat's life could go from fine to gone.

The last thing she heard were Hollypaw's desperate pleas for her to get up, and the battle cry of many cats. "Please," Fadedeye whispered. "Tell Swiftshadow I love her."

The world grew dark.

**POV: Ivypool**

"Fadedeye!" Ivypool yowled, jumping at the large cat and springing away again before it could strike her. How long, she wondered, would this keep up before they all ended up like Fadedeye? "Hollypaw, run! Run for your life!"

Then a battle cry tore through the air, echoed by many other voices. Barely allowing her eyes to slip away from the lion, Ivypool saw what looked like an entire patrol of cats rushing at the lion. With skilled moves, they slipped in and out of its, paws, confusing it. A cat would jump on its back, only to jump off as another cat took its place, leaping from another side. Finally, the large cat howled in fur and took off, in search of easier prey.

"Thank you." Ivypool panted.

A silver gray tom stepped forward. His fur was thick, and he looked like he had powerful muscles in his back legs. _He looks more like a RiverClan cat than a Tribe cat,_ Ivypool thought, glancing around at the rest of the cats. Their limbs were wiry, but they looked strong, nonetheless. The gray cat spoke, "Who are you?" He demanded.

Ivypool dipped her head respectfully. "I'm Ivypool, that's Hollypaw and Fadedeye," A flash of concern went out to her friend, who wasn't moving. "We're all warriors of ThunderClan."

The gray cat's eyes brightened instantly. "Really? Then you'll have to tell me how Graystripe's doing." He purred.

Ivypool faintly remembered that Graystripe had a son from RiverClan who had gone to live in the mountains. She struggled to remember the name. "You're Stonefur!"

He twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Close, Stormfur. My _mentor_ was Stonefur, he was Mistyfoot's brother."

"She's Mistystar now." Ivypool told him, happy to share good news.

"Really?" He purred, his tail curling with pleasure. "Good, she's a great cat."

Ivypool nodded. "But we really need help, my friend was seriously injured by the lion."

Stormfur nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Sharpclaw." He flicked his tail and two cats went over to inspect the black she-cat. Hollypaw hissed at the two cats, but Ivypool waved her tail to let her know that they only wanted to help.

A brown she-cat sniffed Fadedeye and looked up at Stormfur, her eyes sad. "She's dead." She announced.

"What?" Ivypool gasped. Hollypaw let out a yowl of sorrow.

"Are you sure, Brook?" Stormfur asked.

The other she-cat, who also looked more like a Clan cat than a Tribe cat, nodded. "She's right, this cat is dead."

"Oh no," Ivypool closed her eyes and dug her claws into the icy snow. Why did StarClan send her if they were only going to take her away? Did this happen on purpose?

The Clan like she-cat pressed against Ivypool. "I'm so sorry." She said softly. Then she looked at Stormfur. "Run up ahead and tell Stoneteller, we'll begin escorting these cats to the cave."

Stormfur nodded and waved his tail to a light, fluffy tabby. The she-cat followed Stormfur and they quickly disappeared behind a rock. "Are you in charge here?" Ivypool asked softly.

The she-cat considered that. "I'm only in charge of about half these cats." She replied. "The rest are members of the Tribe."

"So who are the other half?" Ivypool asked.

"My cats, who came up here to learn the ways of hunting from the Tribe. Leaf bare where we come from is hard, and to be able to catch eagles would be a great improvement. Next leaf bare they'll come to where we come from and learn to catch rabbits." She paused. "You said you were from ThunderClan? Then you know Firestar."

Ivypool nodded. "We're kin."

The she-cat nodded. "Then you've good blood running through your veins. I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Ivypool gasped, amazed. Only a few elders even remembered the existence of SkyClan, and many cats doubted that they were ever even in the forest.

Leafstar nodded. "Yes, SkyClan."

Ivypool's pelt prickled. Could this be the cat Fadedeye spoke of? "Leafstar," She said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

The golden she-cat nodded. "Of course."

Ivypool took a deep breath. "StarClan, and the rest of the Clans, need your warriors. Will you help us?"

****Cliffy *Evil Face***


	23. Chapter Nineteen

A brown tabby tom let out a hiss of anger as a large tom with fur like mud lunged at him, missing his throat by a whisker. Moving on a limb, the brown tom balanced on two side paws, slashing the enemy with the others. Barely stumbling before he hit the ground, the tom quickly broke into a run again.

"Pinestar!" He slowed and looked around. Lionheart was a few fox-lengths away, giving a blow to a tortishell until she fled back towards a dark cave. "Nice move with Mudclaw, but where are you going?"

The old ThunderClan leader glanced towards his goal, the mountains. "I've got to lead my kin to StarClan, they don't know the way on their own."

Lionheart nodded. "Right. If Sunstar or anyone asks where you've gone, I'll let them know."

"Thank you," Pinestar meowed, and turned to continue his journey while Lionheart threw himself back into the fray.

Along the way Pinestar noticed a she-cat trying to fight two warriors at once. He let out a snarl and jumped at one of them, sinking his teeth into its back leg. It howled in pain and turned, lashing out aimlessly. Pinestar slipped under his flailing paw to his stomach, where he flipped over and kicked the cat away. The cat fled, and when Pinestar looked over he saw that the light she-cat had forced her opponent to run as well. "Thank you, Pinestar!" She panted.

He flicked his tail across her ear. "You're welcome Snowfur. You don't think I'd allow anything to happen to you? Bluestar would have my pelt!"

The she-cat let out an exhausted purr. "You know it goes the same way backwards!"

Pinestar chuckled. "I know." Concern flashed across his face. "You look as if you can barely stand on your paws. You should find a medicine cat and find a bush to rest in."

Snowfur shook her head. "I've had Clanmates die here, actually _die_, which I never even thought was possible. We don't know what happens to them, but forgotten cats fade away forever." She looked at Pinestar, fear apparent in her face. "What if they disappear as well?"

Pinestar pressed against the she-cat comfortingly. "Your mother will never be missed. I don't think Moonflower would allow it! But just because you've had Clanmates fight to the death, or simply struck down by a stronger claw, doesn't mean you have to. If you rest, then you'll join the fight with even more power to StarClan, rather than dying and giving us another star in the sky to worry about falling."

Snowfur sighed. "I suppose you're right Pinestar. I'll go find Goosefeather." She began limping away.

"I'll see you soon," Pinestar called, with meaning. She flicked her tail to let him know that she had heard, and understood what he meant. "So you'd better be here!" He muttered under his breath. Then he gave himself a brisk shake and continued toward the mountain.

Half a day's journey later, Pinestar reached the base of the mountain. He looked around for some sort of patrol. Quickly, he found one. A she-cat appeared from a large rock a few fox-lengths away. "What do you want?" She demanded.

Pinestar dipped his head. "I wish to enter the Tribe of Endless Hunting's territory to fetch a dying warrior of StarClan."

The she-cat stared at him for a moment more, then nodded. "All right. I'll escort you."

Pinestar nodded and for a while the two cats trotted along in silence. Finally, Pinestar glanced at the she-cat. "What's your name?"

"Wing of the Red Eagle." She replied. "My 'Clan name' would be Redwing." Pinestar blinked in surprise.

"Do Tribe cats give themselves Clan names as well?"

Redwing shook her head. "No, but we've learned about your ways. We're preparing ourselves, in case the battle you speak of is true."

"It's true. And it's already begun, although the Dark Forest has only sent their first wave of warriors. I believe it is their weaker half, sent out to take down as many of us as possible. It's a suicide mission." He couldn't bite back a sarcastic remark. "Do you wish to see my wounds as proof?"

Redwing flinched. "I believe you, but we have also seen a sign. The only cat who will be able to lead us into battle is a silver tabby she-cat." She snorted. "Tribe cats have had trouble in the past with silver tabbies."

Pinestar sighed. "I know of this tabby. She was sent by StarClan to create the bridge between the real world and StarClan, and to fetch the cats that will lead us to victory. While she's gathered a grand fighting force of mortal cats, she has yet to find the cats who will ensure us success."

Redwing was silent for a moment. Then she flicked her tail. "Wait, something's happening."

Pinestar blinked. His fur was prickling and a barely detectable buzz was in the air. His head felt swollen, and he dug his claws into the ground. "A cat is dying near here."

Then, he saw a she-cat lying on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on her flank. "Fadedeye," He gasped, leaping forward. She opened her eyes and gasped, her body still in the shock of death. Her breaths came rapidly. "Am I. Dying. Again?" He could barely get enough air to speak.

Pinestar stooped forward and touched his nose to hers. "May you be greeted by StarClan, young warrior Fadedeye, and experience the afterlife you've earned in service to your Clan." He repeated the ancient ritual all cats received entering StarClan. "Your sacrifice will have its mark in the Clans forever." As he ended the ritual, her bleeding slowed down to normal pace, and her eyes closed peacefully. The wind ruffled the fur on her flank, no longer coated in blood or snow.

"Wow." Redwing was standing a little ways off. "I've never seen a cat being welcomed into the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Our past Stonetellers have done that privately. It's…amazing."

Pinestar nodded and Fadedeye opened her eyes, which now had a sheen of starlight. "Am…am I in StarClan?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I am Pinestar."

Fadedeye's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? So the dreams were true, I'm a Clan cat?"

Pinestar purred. "Indeed."

Fadedeye's let out a small sigh. "Have I failed at what StarClan sent me to do? I feel like I've done nothing to help Ivypool do what she was meant to do."

"No." Pinestar said firmly. "You've done plenty." When he saw that she was still doubtful he licked her ear. "And telling her about the cat with the link between the Clans and the cats who can help us win this battle."

"But she thinks it's the Tribe of Rushing Water! And I know it's not!" She wailed.

"And you don't even know who it is. But I'll explain more on the way. We should be getting back. We're not in StarClan hunting grounds, we're in the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Pinestar said, wanting to get back to the battle.

Fadedeye gasped. "Are the Tribe of Endless Hunting-?"

"I'll explain on the way!" Pinestar said, exasperated. Fadedeye glared at her kin, then sighed and stood up. "Thank you for allowing me into your territory." He meowed to Redwing.

She nodded. "You're welcome."

Pinestar began going back to the fray. "Come one!" He called. "We've no time to waste!"

For a while they ran straight back to StarClan territory. When they reached the border, Pinestar froze. "Why is it so quiet?" With an anxious glance at Fadedeye, he continued running. Finally, he reached a group of StarClan cats. "What happened?" He panted, Fadedeye running up behind him. "We didn't win, did we?"

Bluestar shook her head. "No, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost arrived." Pinestar's blood ran cold. "They had the rest of the Dark Forest. They've given us three days to find our fighting force. Then the battle begins."

****That was just a very short chapter about what happened to Fadedeye (Cause I love her. She and Swiftshadow are based off of my kittypets, Bella and Alice) and a little more about the prophecy. But here's the big thing: Now the Clans only have three days!**


	24. Sneak Peek

****Hello everyone! **

**Well, as I said before, the story will be coming to an end sometime in the future. (And again, that comment is dumb) so I believe that I will give you a few previews of the NEXT story I am planning! **

**If you've been around my profile, you've seen that I used to have a story called "A Blaze of Ember" Well…not many people read it. Plus, the way I set it up there was a sequel, so less people wanted to read it. So now, I'm totally reconstructing it. It'll have the same characters, but now there will be points of view from all four Clans. **

**Quick Summary: It's been seasons since cats have lived by the lake. StarClan has given up hope of ever restarting the Clans. But, four cats are determined to rebuild what they used to call home. Four ordinary cats are summoned to do something extraordinary…and maybe even impossible.**

**WARNING: This story will be more graphic than my other stories. Because everything in this story happened in a Role Play site, I cannot change what happens or how it happened. **

**(Part of) Prologue, and later a chapter in the story:**

Baysweet watched in horror as the tyrant sunk his teeth into the neck of the young cat. With a snarl, he ripped his throat out and pushed the cat off the top of WindClan's own high rock. The RiverClan apprentice fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and writhed on the ground in pain as his lifeblood pooled around him. "Dragonpaw, no!" Another RiverClan apprentice shrieked.

Finally, the young cat fell still, his eyes glazed with fear and death.

"Now you know what happens to those who defy me!" The large cat growled. "I've had the skill and cunning to have my Clan do something none of you were bold enough to do. Take over the entire forest. I have control. And thus it shall be until the day I die!" He spat.

There was a cry of fury and Ultraviolet, RiverClan's medicine cat as well as Baysweet's traveling partner, launched forward. A white she-cat with a red mask, paws and tail intercepted her and tackled her to the ground. "You can't! It's what he wants, he'll kill you too!"

"Let him!" Ultraviolet spat. "Foxtail is dead, my son is dead and all I want is to sink my teeth into his throat and tear him to shreds!" She struggled, raking her claws across her friend's pelt.

The cat, who Baysweet now recognized at Cherrystar, desperately flicked her tail and another RiverClan warrior helped keep the black she-cat pinned down. "And your other kits?" She demanded. "What about Blossompaw, Crystalpaw and Ravenpaw? And your apprentice, Snowpaw? Who will be RiverClan's medicine cat if you die?"

From the stop of the stone, Jaguarstar purred. "There will be no RiverClan once I'm done with you, silly kitty."

Ultraviolet let out a yowl of anger, which turned into sorrow. The two RiverClan cats released her and she collapsed, shaking with the loss of her kit. "He'll be defeated." Cherrystar vowed, shooting the tom an angry glance. "But as a Clan we'll defeat him."

"And we'll help," Emberstar meowed. "ThunderClan will work together with RiverClan to kill this cat."

"As will WindClan." Echostar said, determined. "We've been held by a tyrant once, and we won't allow it again."

Baysweet felt a rush of pride. She had traveled with Ultraviolet, Moonriver and Bravestar to form the Clans, and they had successfully created Clans to be proud of. RiverClan, ThunderClan and WindClan were strong.

_As is ShadowClan,_ She thought angrily, _And together, we _will _defeat you._ She watched Jaguarstar smirk as Ultraviolet was led away. _Yes, we will end you. One way or another._

**Early chapter (POV: Emberkit of ThunderClan)**

Emberkit let out a hiss of anger when he saw the two cats making their way up the high rock. _They're after Whiskerpelt's kits!_ He realized. _I'll fight them,_ he vowed.

His tail rippled with fear when he identified one of the cats as Wolfstar, the WindClan leader himself. The other cat could barely make it to the top of the high rock. _She's only a kit,_ the fact dawned on him so suddenly that he had to blink to make sure he was correct. But the cat making its way up the face of the rocks with Wolfstar was, in fact, his age.

"Okay Echopaw, it's time for you to prove yourself to the Clan." Wolfstar's claws were dug in the ground with anticipation while Echopaw looked scared out of her mind. Emberkit made sure to stay hidden.

"But Wolfstar, I'm only a few moons old," She whispered, proving Emberkit right about her age. The leader bared his teeth and fluffed his long, shaggy fur out, making him look frighteningly large.

"Your parents and brother were killed by ThunderClan, you want to leave them be, just forget about it?" He hissed. Echopaw looked ready to wail. "No? Then get in there and fight! For your brother. For Dewdrop and Mosstail." Emberkit felt a jolt of sorrow for the kit. She had lost her parents, and her brother. Now she had to deal with this horrific leader. They padded forward, but before they could go into the cave, Emberkit ran out from his hiding place.

"Stay away from them!" He growled and tackled Echopaw. He had hoped that being the same age as her, he could keep her at bay. But she had clearly been trained to fight. She easily squirmed out from under him and knocked him over with unsheathed claws. She got him on his back and clawed his belly with her back paws. Wolfstar purred.

"Finish him off! He's ThunderClan! He's…" His eyes widened and for a moment he could only stare. "He's your bro-" Before he could continue, Windstorm appeared. She was hissing and spitting, and jumped towards Wolfstar, her claws unsheathed. She tackled him, and they went tumbling over the side of the highrock. Echopaw and Emberkit watched in fear. Emberkit was about to take the moment of distraction to get Echopaw away from him, but then a yowl sounded from the inside of the cave. The two kits jumped up and ran inside, and it surprised Emberkit that she seemed worried.

He was horrified at what he saw inside.

Whiskerpelt was laying on her side, her stomach bleeding severely and breathing raggedly. Sandkit was bundled in a pile of bloody fur, and Emberkit could tell immediately she was dead. The white cat stood above the cats, purring successfully. "Breezefeather!" Echopaw yowled. He looked up, and smiled.

"Would you like to finish the job Echopaw?" Emberkit could only watch Echopaw, he was too stunned to do anything else. She had an odd expression on her face, like she wasn't quite sure where she was. Finally she took a step forward, and Emberkit prepared to jump on her again.

"No." Both Emberkit and Breezefeather had identical masks of confusion on their faces. "My brother, mother, and father were killed, I know how painful it is. No one should have to go through that. It's not fair."

Breezefeather hissed. "If you won't finish the job I will!"

**Another chapter (POV: Ultraviolet of RiverClan)**

Cherrypelt's struggles grew weaker as Foxpaw's fangs sank deeper into her neck. His eyes glowed with blood lust, and Ultraviolet felt a rush of sickness when she realized that there was only one way to stop him.

With a growl of anger, she barreled into him, sweeping him off his paws and loosening his grip on her friend. Cherrypelt collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. Foxpaw let out a snarl of rage and lashed his claws out, striking Ultraviolet's eyes. She blinked the blood out and in that moment Foxpaw slipped under her, collapsing her back legs. With a horrible cry of triumph and his eyes blazing, Foxpaw lunged for her neck.

Ultraviolet jerked to the side and he missed, stumbling as he did so. Praying to StarClan for a quick death blow, she swiped her claws across his throat. His snarl quickly switched to a gurgling whine. He aimed a blow at her neck, but collapsed on the ground.

After a moment's struggle, Foxpaw was dead.

Ultraviolet stared in horror at the young cat. Dead, he didn't look evil. He looked…innocent. Young. Taken too early.

She had just killed an apprentice.

With a choked sob, she turned away from his body. "Ultraviolet?" Cherrypelt's voice was weak, and Ultraviolet knew she ought to heal her friend. But her mind was numb with horror. "There was nothing else you could've done."

"I shouldn't have killed him!" Above her, Silverpelt seemed to shine more brightly than a thousand suns. Were they welcoming another warrior?

With a painful grunt, Cherrypelt staggered to her paws. "You did what a medicine cat should do. You protected your entire Clan the best you could."

"I've no right to be called a medicine cat." Ultraviolet whispered. "I _killed_ him."

Cherrypelt sighed softly. "I'll be right back, okay? I have to check on Swansong." With one last worried glance, Cherrypelt slipped into the warrior's den.

Ultraviolet turned and looked down at Foxpaw again. "I'm sorry," She whispered, pressing her nose into his fur. "But, you were trying to kill my Clan. What else could I have done?" She shook with fear at what had just happened. StarClan shouldn't have chosen her to revive RiverClan.

Then, something in the sky above her caught her eye. A star was falling, and as it fell it grew brighter and brighter. Finally, it fell in the horizon and there was a large flash. Its blinding white light came closer and closer until Ultraviolet felt as if her fur was being burnt off. "StarClan!" She wailed. "Are you punishing me?"

Around her, star swirled in a circle, buffeting her fur. They pressed in closer and closer, surrounding her and Foxpaw. Then, the world was dark except for a single shining star. Ultraviolet watched in wonder as the star slowly floated down towards Foxpaw, landing lightly on his chest like a snowflake.

The star sat there for a moment, and then began to spread, turning Foxpaw's fur a brilliant white. It grew brighter and brighter until it engulfed Foxpaw's body and blinded Ultraviolet again. Then, the light began to clear and pictures flickered in front of her. First of a small, fox red kit playing happily with his siblings. _That's him as a kit_, she thought wistfully. Then it turned to the same kit, older, crouched over a body. "Mother!" He wailed. "No!" Then it changed again, this time to him padding after a larger tom. _His father,_ she thought. The older tom showed him no love, and often clawed him for the smallest things. "If it weren't for you," He'd say, "Your mother would still be alive." Ultraviolet felt a prick of sympathy. _I know what it's like to be blamed for a death that isn't your fault._ She thought.

The anger in the cat grew and grew until he finally lashed back one day at his father, and they locked in a battle to the death. Foxpaw emerged victorious. From then on it was a fight for survival, and when two cats, Cherrytail and Swansong, asked him to join their 'Clan' he was sure it was the same thing. He fought his way through life, desperate to merely survive.

Then the visions faded, and Ultraviolet was alone with a cat that looked like Foxpaw. But instead of being small and full of anger and scorn, this cat was older and looked respectful and fiercely loyal. "I am now the warrior I was born to be." His voice sounded like all the warriors of StarClan were speaking. "And that I should've been."

Ultraviolet's eyes snapped open, and she was crouched above Foxpaw once more. But now the cat laying on the ground was a different cat, the cat from her vision. He opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm alive," He whispered.

**(Dedicated to Foxtail, the best role player we ever had. Please come back?)**

**If you want another preview, let me know and I'll do one for WindClan (Who will be Echostar) and ShadowClan (Who will be Brighteyes) **


	25. Chapter Twenty

****Guysss! I gave you an awesome chapter with a major character's death, and an awesome sneak peek! I only got one review! It makes me sad, could I have some more this time?**

**POV: Ivypool**

Ivypool lay on the edge of a sheer cliff. Its edge felt sturdy enough, but she remembered the Tribe's warnings about them crumbling, especially in snow and ice, and backed up some.

She sighed and buried her face in the snow, her breath warming the cavity and melting any snow off her face. She missed Fadedeye. Worse, she knew that Fadedeye's death was her fault. _I wish she'd never come_, she thought bitterly, _then she'd still be alive._

But the memory of the day she had first come to camp slithered in her mind. The black she-cat had said that she would take her to her destiny. _Perhaps StarClan gave her a destiny of her own._ But she couldn't believe that she wasn't at fault.

Muffled pawsteps behind her and Hollypaw's scent flooded through the small snow cave. There was a loud thump, like dropped prey, and Hollypaw's voice. "What're you doing?"

Ivypool lifted her head, and resisted the urge to shiver when a thin, freezing wind pierced her face. "Thinking."

Hollypaw's green eyes were sympathetic. "About Fadedeye?" Ivypool didn't reply. "You can't keep blaming yourself for her death, you know. She told me that StarClan wouldn't allow her to finish this journey."

"What?" Ivypool lifted her head. "She knew? Then why did she come?"

"Because she was meant to guide us, give us information, and save our lives." The apprentice said simply. Her throat closed a little bit. "That doesn't make it any easier. I miss her every day, and always wonder if there might've been something I could've done. Like if I hadn't run over to that crevice."

Ivypool looked at Hollypaw and saw that she was sitting with her head bowed. "It's not your fault either." She said quietly.

Hollypaw sighed. "I know, but…I don't believe it. Or, at least it's hard to believe."

Ivypool flicked her tail over her apprentice's ear. "How're you getting along with Featherpaw and Whisper?"

A small smile flickered on Hollypaw's muzzle. "Good. They taught me how to hunt."

For the first time, Ivypool noticed the dead eagle next to Hollypaw. "Did you catch that?" She asked, impressed. "It's huge!"

Now Hollypaw purred and shuffled her paws. "It wasn't just me, it was all three of us. Stormfur said I should come share it with you, since we haven't eaten today."

Ivypool twitched her ears. "Do you think Graystripe will be happy to hear that he's got grandkits?"

Hollypaw nodded. "Definitely! Especially Featherpaw. That's sad that his daughter died here."

"That is sad." Ivypool couldn't image if Violetkit or Hickorykit ever disappeared forever.

"How do you think Stormfur's going to react when he finds out that not only does he have a brother, but that you're mates with his brother?" Hollypaw purred. "I bet he won't look at you the same way again!"

"Cheek!" Ivypool purred, standing up. "All right, let's get back."

Before they could move there was a strong breeze. Snow blew into Ivypool's eyes. "Hey!" She blinked the snow away, and gasped when she saw Fadedeye sitting on a rock above them. Starlight touched her paws and shone in her eyes. "Fadedeye." She whispered.

Hollypaw gasped. "Fadedeye!" She yowled happily.

The black she-cat purred and blinked warmly at her friends. "I would love to sit and chat, but time is short." Her happy expression grew grim. "The Dark Forest's leaders have arrived in StarClan, with an extreme fighting force. They've given us three days before the battle begins again." She looked at Ivypool. "You have three days, beginning tomorrow, to send this force of fighting cats and then get to where _you_ need to be."

Ivypool blinked worriedly. "You mean I'm not going with them?"

"No." Fadedeye said firmly. "But we've had a vision. We have a clue to where you need to go." She leaned closely. "_At the stone of dreams, the paths of destiny will divide into three. The road less traveled is the road to success."_ Ivypool blinked again, having no clue what it meant. "Heed what you have heard." Fadedeye warned, and then disappeared with another powdery snow mist.

* * *

"Is it possible to reach the lake in three days?" Night asked.

Stoneteller nodded. "Indeed. But the way is dangerous. I fear we have no choice, though."

"No choice?" One she-cat spoke. "What do we owe these cats?"

Stormfur's daughter, Featherpaw, glared at the cat who had spoken. "In case you forget the stories, it's because of the Clan cats we're even alive. So we owe them everything. Otherwise what right have we to call ourselves warriors?"

Stoneteller nodded approvingly. "Wise words, young one."

"Wait," An elder stood up, glaring at Stoneteller. "You're not talking about the ancient art of tobogganing, are you?"

Ivypool heard Stormfur whisper to Brook, "What's tobogganing?"

The she-cat shook her head. "I've no clue."

"It is an art that was lost, after Sharpclaw made it impossible to travel." He replied. "Only few remember it."

The elder who had brought up the subject before growled. "Yes, and I remember my mate dying in a toboggan accident!"

Stoneteller nodded. "Yes, because she attempted to do it on her own."

The elder let out a snarl of anger. "If you're calling her a fool-"

"No one said anything like that. But my Tribe has already given its word to help these cats. If we must toboggan to the bottom of the mountain, then so be it." Stoneteller said firmly.

By now the cats were muttering nervously. "Stoneteller, what exactly _is_ tobogganing?" Night called.

Stoneteller looked at the cat. "Long ago, when the Tribe of Rushing Water was first formed, many cats stayed behind from where we came from. The cats who went to the mountains desperately wanted a way to be able to see them every once in a while, so they created tobogganing. A small felled tree would be dried out, carved and used as a toboggan. They were based off of twoleg inventions. It took many moons to create a real toboggan, so many cats would use other things, sometimes even twoleg rubbish drug up from the twoleg place." He snorted. "And as a keepsake, a toboggan was kept in the cave up the valley a little ways."

Cats looked at each other in wonder. "How do the trees move?" one asked.

"They slide along the snow and ice. But if they pick up too much speed, they are very dangerous." Stoneteller said.

For a moment the cats were quiet. Then Stormfur spoke up. "I'm not afraid to use a toboggan if it means helping what was once my Clan." He declared. "I'll do it."

Brook pressed against her mate. "As will I."

"And me!" Featherpaw and her sister Whisper called at the same time.

"As will SkyClan!" Leafstar called. "It is because of Firestar we exist, so now we repay our debt once and for all."

Now many cats were yowling their declarations. A few cats looked around in disbelief, as if the very idea disgusted them.

"All right!" Stoneteller said. "We leave at dusk!"

* * *

"Good bye, Hollypaw." Ivypool whispered.

It was nearly sunset, and the Tribe had pulled out their toboggan. It was still sturdy, and after a few test runs they decided it safe for travel. Hollypaw and Ivypool were a little ways down the mountain, saying goodbye.

"We'll see each other again." Hollypaw insisted.

Ivypool purred. "Yes, we will. I want you to be good for the Tribe, and do everything Stormfur tells you"

Hollypaw twitched her whiskers. "I'm not a kit!" Then she pricked her ears thoughtfully. "You know, if we were home, I'd be a warrior by now."

"You're right," Ivypool replied, surprised. "Once the battle is over, you'll receive your warrior name."

"Good," She purred. "I've wanted it a long time!"

"Ivypool!" The ThunderClan warrior looked up and saw Stormfur running towards her. "I have an idea about what _the stone of dreams_ might be."

"Really?" Ivypool had asked Stormfur if he had any clue what the prophecy might mean, since he was a Clan cat too.

He was nodding. "Yes. Back in the old territories, when leaders and medicine cats needed to speak to StarClan they would go to the Moonstone. It's inside a cave at the very bottom of this mountain. I doubt the twolegs have touched it."

"Stormfur, you're brilliant!" Ivypool purred. "I'd best get going."

"Oh, and Stoneteller found something in the cave the large toboggan was in." Stormfur ran upward and disappeared behind a rock. Soon he came back with a small, flat piece of wood. "It was called a singles toboggan. Cats would ride it by themselves or in pairs." He explained. "Stoneteller said you might want to use it on the way down."

"Thanks Stormfur." She replied. "Umm…how does it work?"

He let out an amused purr. "Sorry, I guess I should've said that first." He stepped onto it and sank his claws into the wood. "Just hold on with your claws, and crouch down." He sank into an abrasive crouch. "To get it going, just scoot yourself forward with your paw." He began pushing forward with his front paw. "But don't start out too fast, because you can pick up speed on these things. To steer, just lean back and forth." He leaned to the right and the toboggan steered as well. "To stop, just make a wide turn," He did as he said and made a wide arc until he was sideways. The board drifted to a stop. "And stop every once in a while, so it doesn't go too fast and you lose control."

Ivypool nodded. "All right, I think I've got it. Now, I have to go." She touched noses with Hollypaw. "I'll miss you."

Hollypaw tapped Ivypool's ear with her paw. "I'll see you before you know it."

With a sad purr, Ivypool turned and climbed onto the toboggan. Digging her claws in and sinking into a crouch, she pushed herself forward. She could hear Hollypaw yowling a goodbye. She was truly on her own now.

**POV: Sol**

Sol watched as the ShadowClan cats all went on with regular warrior activities. Aggravation prickled his pelt, but he was careful to not show it. He had been able to once again gain the trust of these fools and they had been able to once again be too stupid to understand. If he failed at keeping those ThunderClan cats entrapped by their own Clans, then the Dark Forest would have his pelt. Literally.

He flexed his claws. StarClan may have no power, the soft footed fools. But the Dark Forest most certainly did. And now ShadowClan was going about its daily activities as if the 'enemies' next door didn't exist.

Rowanstar had insisted that by giving RiverClan and WindClan a chance to slip on their control over ThunderClan, they'd come running to him begging for his warriors to help them. "If not within three days from tomorrow, then I'll send my warriors back over to seize the situation."

Three days. Humph.

Sol heard the pawsteps of an apprentice and lashed his tail. "Starlingpaw, come here!"

The young cat gasped when he addressed her and Sol resisted the urge to smirk. "I want fresh kill, aren't apprentices supposed to fetch it for other cats?"

"For the elders." She replied, slightly shaken. "But I can get you some." Starlingpaw ran to the fresh kill pile and looked for the tastiest morsel.

Ah, at least some of them were still wrapped around his claw.

Once the apprentice had brought him something to eat, he settled down and watched the cats with interested eyes. Some were talking about the ThunderClan cats, and some were talking of regular every day things, such as prey and patrols.

Then, the dusk patrol returned. "ThunderClan cats are patrolling!" One of them yowled. Sol didn't bother remembering most of their names. But Starlingpaw had taken care of him before, so he was careful to remember her name.

Cats were growling angrily. "How could they let those fox hearts go?" One cat snarled.

"They'll overrun us all and let their murderers loose!"

"And the worst part is, RiverClan and WindClan cats were patrolling with them!" The same cat from before exclaimed.

Rowanstar appeared out of his den. "What?" He bared his teeth and fluffed out his fur. "They've betrayed us!"

His Clan yowled in agreement.

Sol rose to his feet. "I knew this would happen." He said. "Those other two Clans are too weak to realize the dangers this puts their warriors in."

Rowanstar narrowed his eyes but nodded. "We must regain control!" ShadowClan cheered.

"But Rowanstar, it's one Clan against three!" Tawnypelt meowed.

He nodded. "Yes, so we must be careful how we strike."

"We could begin the attack with RiverClan's camp." Dawnpelt called. "If half of their warriors were in ThunderClan territory, we'd be twice as strong."

Rowanstar nodded. "Yes, we will do that. And if we are successful, we will continue to WindClan territory. ShadowClan, prepare for battle!"

As the Clan rallied a battle cry, Sol lay down to finish his raven. Things were put back into place.


	26. Chapter Twenty One

****Aww, I just got a bunch of reviews! And, as No1 has instructed me, I am now posting another chapter! It's short, but the ending is intense. After this chapter, things really start heating up!**

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 3 Days**

Ivypool fell off. Again.

She shook the snow out of her fur and looked up at the sky. Moonhigh. "And so the countdown begins." She muttered, flicking a piece of ice off her ear. "I should get some sleep. Maybe that's why I keep falling off this stupid thing." Then she grimaced. Only a few hours by herself and she was already talking to herself. "Maybe I'm more tired than I think."

With a small shiver, she gripped the toboggan in her teeth and began dragging it toward a mound of snow. _I'm making good time,_ she reflected. After about six hours on the piece of wood, and she was already halfway down the mountain. _This thing works better than I thought._ Fear clutched her heart. How was Hollypaw, SkyClan and the Tribe doing?

Ivypool reached the mound and tucked the board into a small crevice, out of the wind. Then she began digging into the pile, glad the snow wasn't as hard as ice, but not so light that it would collapse on her.

Soon she had a small den carved into the side of the snow. With a yawn, she went inside and curled up, wrapping her tail over her nose. Being out of the wind and in a small, warmer space felt like heaven to Ivypool. _Maybe, _she thought sleepily, _I can just stay here, and not worry about the prophecy at all. _

That thought made her prick her ears. She had never thought of it like that. Could she say no to the prophecy? Or was it just a favor for StarClan? _I have a right to chose my destiny,_ She decided. _And I'm not forced to help StarClan. I _choose_ to._

But loneliness was just as fresh as warmth. She suddenly had a feeling that this prophecy would make her be very alone.

_Three days,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**POV: Hollypaw**

**Countdown: 3 Days**

"Left!" Hollypaw leaned slightly to the left, as did the rest of the cats in her steering patrol. "Straight on!" She went back to a normal crouch and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes, waiting for moonhigh. "Switch patrols!"

With a happy spring, Hollypaw rose to her paws and nudged the cat in front of her. "Featherpaw," She whispered. "It's time to wake up. The patrols are switching."

The silver apprentice stretched. "Oh, all right." She muttered. "Have a good night's sleep, because you're woken all too soon!"

Hollypaw purred and curled up, happy to close her eyes. Tobogganing was _tiring_! Although she knew that going without any stops would be the quickest way down the mountain, she couldn't help but wish that she could curl up in a patch of moss rather than a bumpy toboggan.

"Right!" Hollypaw winced when the new and sleepy patrol leaned too far right and she was slammed into the side of the hollowed out tree. "Easy!" The new patrol eased up, and Hollypaw righted herself in the nest.

_I wish Ivypool were here,_ she thought nostalgically, _I miss meeting a new challenge with her._ But the Tribe and SkyClan cats were nice too. But they had cats from their own groups, while Hollypaw felt as if she stuck out like a cat with green fur.

Suddenly, Hollypaw felt a paw in her side. "Wake up," A cat whispered. "We're stopping to make dirt, then the patrols are switching." She had fallen asleep.

It was slightly lighter out, and to the east the sky was paling. "All right," Hollypaw stood and jumped out of the toboggan, happy to have some time to stretch her legs. Quickly relieving herself behind a large boulder, she padded back out to the toboggan. "Buddy check!" She heard the patrol leader call, and she hurried back.

Featherpaw saw Hollypaw heading back to the toboggan and a relieved look crossed her face. "I thought you were gone!" She said softly.

"Nope," Hollypaw replied. "Just enjoying a chance to stretch my legs."

Featherpaw nodded. "I know what you mean. By the time we get there I'll be so stiff I won't be much use in this battle we're going to!"

As the silver apprentice said that, Hollypaw realized just what they were bringing these cats into. How many would never go home? How many more siblings would have to deal with the fact that they would never see their brothers or sisters again? _That's why we're bringing these cats,_ Hollypaw thought determinedly. _The more cats we have on our side, the better chance of victory._ But her stomach clenched in fear and she took up her spot in the toboggan.

_StarClan,_ she thought, _please don't let us be condemning these cats to death!_

_

* * *

_

**POV: Mistystar**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 15 Hours**

Mistystar paced back and forth along the river, anxiety prickling her pelt.

Ever since she had agreed to help Onestar give ThunderClan some of their freedom back, she couldn't help but wonder if it was the right decision. What if Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather were sent by the Dark Forest? What would she do then? "I trust Firestar," Onestar had said. "He would never allow anything like that to happen." Mistystar trusted Firestar too, but he couldn't control everything. Now Mistystar had a Clan to take care of, she couldn't let old friendships get in the way of doing whatever it took to keep her Clan safe.

"Oh! I wish StarClan would send me a sign!" She growled.

"StarClan?" Mistystar froze and inhaled. For the first time, she noticed WindClan scent. "StarClan can't help you now."

A dark shadow flickered and Mistystar saw a dark tail tip flick away into nothing. "Who are you?" She demanded. The sunlight reflected off the river seemed too bright now, and it disoriented her.

"You don't need to know that." The tom said seriously. "You just need to know that you made a mistake letting those mange-ridden ThunderClan cats go." A dark shadow flew at Mistystar, and she was pinned on the ground.

The WindClan warrior was recognizable. "Breezepelt!" She spat. "The mouse-hearted cat who attacked a kit!"

He purred. "Ah, but you wouldn't have anything to say about kits, would you? After Fireheart saved your kits you decided to do what was best for them and do exactly what your mother did." Breezepelt leaned closer and bared his teeth near her ear. "Give them to their WindClan father and let them believe they were WindClan cats."

"No," Mistystar whispered in horror. "How could you know?"

Breezepelt chuckled. "I should know. Remember how Ashfoot's mate agreed to take the kits? And Ashfoot happened to faint during her kit's delivery? Well she never knew that one of the kits weren't hers. But he _was_ her mate's."

Mistystar was shaking, too stunned to speak.

"That WindClan tom you mated with told you that your son had died, unable to survive the journey. But he lied, it was Ashfoot's kit, Eaglekit, who died. Your real son, Crowkit, was perfectly fine." Breezepelt was trembling with rage now. "Tell StarClan the Dark Forest said hello." He unsheathed his claws.

****I know, I know, Eaglekit and Crowfeather were born at different times. But didn't you always wonder about Mistyfoot's missing kits? Well…now you know. Dun. Dun. …. DUUUNN!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Two

****This is pretty crazy stuff, huh? Now I bet you're wondering why in the WORLD I would kill Mistystar. Well, first off, she is insanely OLD. Second, the Dark Forest has allies in ShadowClan (That's right, allieS) so wouldn't they tell Tigerstar about Rowanstar's plan to attack RiverClan and WindClan? Yes, yes they would. And so wouldn't Tigerstar tell Breezepelt? Yes, yes he would. So wouldn't Tigerstar tell Breezepelt Mistystar's secret so he would attack her and weaken RiverClan? Yes. Yes he would. All right, well enough explanations. **

**Since my dad has school work today (A LOT of school work) He will have the computer charger all day, so you lucky duckies get a chapter a few hours early! Without further ado, (Whatever THAT means) Chapter Twenty Two! (Ha, that rhymed!)  
**

**POV: Breezepelt**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 14 Hours**

Breezepelt ripped his claws through the grass, cleaning the blood off of them. Finally, another half-blood monster out of the Clans forever. _She,_ he thought, _has paid for the pain she's caused everyone. For being born._

The black tom hissed when he heard voices approaching. He hadn't had time to splash water on the scene to cover the scent, or decide what he was going to do with Mistystar's body. Dump it in the river, or allow RiverClan to be worked in a frenzy by the sudden murder of their leader?

In a haste, Breezepelt grabbed the leader's scruff and dunked her in the river, quickly dropping her back on land afterward. Then he took a deep breath and launched himself into the river, desperate to cover his scent. In the water, he splashed as much water on the bank as possible, until he was sure the WindClan scent would be covered. Without glancing backwards, Breezepelt slipped out of the other side of the river and crouched in some ferns, waiting. The cold snow and wind made ice encase his pelt, but he tried to ignore it.

It was only a few minutes later that the patrol found their leader. A she-cat let out a yowl of fear, her fur fluffing out until she was twice her size. "Reedwhisker!" She shrieked.

The RiverClan deputy appeared at once and gasped when he saw his leader. "Mistystar," He whispered, eyes wide with horror. The gray she-cat was gasping for breath, clearly in shock from her leader's condition. "Petalfur!" Reedwhisker called. "Come fetch Rushpaw and take her to Mothwing, she's going into shock."

The small she-cat appeared and unsheathed her claws when she saw Mistystar's body. "What happened?"

Reedwhisker shook his head. "I've no clue. But take Rushpaw, and don't tell anyone in camp. They'll panic if they find out. I'm going to investigate. The cat who did this will pay." He snarled.

Petalfur looked sickened, but thoughtful. "Reedwhisker," She whispered. "What if one of those killer ThunderClan cats did this?"

_Yes!_ Breezepelt wanted to let out a cry of triumph. This had gone better than he expected! But he stayed crouched behind the bush, not moving a muscle.

Reedwhisker's eyes darkened. "I'll check for a scent, but we will definitely remember that option. Good observation, Petalfur."

"Thank you." The she-cat said softly, too upset at her leader's extreme death to be moved by the praise. "Come on Rushpaw," She said, gently nosing the apprentice. "Let's go find Mothwing."

Once the two cats had gone Reedwhisker leaned down and pressed his nose into Mistystar's fur. "I don't know who did this," His voice was choked with emotion, which he'd suppressed in front of his Clanmates. "But I _will_ find out who did this."

Breezepelt let out a soft purr. _Good luck with that._ He turned and slithered away from the river.

* * *

**POV: Rushpaw (Of RiverClan)  
**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 13 Hours, 30 Minutes**

Rushpaw trembled as she was led through the forest to camp. Her vision blurred randomly and she would often find herself pitching one way or another. Many thoughts and questions ran through her head at one time, too quickly for her to make sense of them.

Her leader, dead on the ground.

Clawmarks making her look like crowfood.

Who would do something like that?

Who _could_ do something like that?

Petalfur's voice was faint, but calm. "This way Rushpaw, be careful of that tree." Rushpaw stepped towards Petalfur's voice, avoiding the tree. "Wait, stop Rushpaw!" The urgency in Petalfur's voice made Rushpaw snap back to attention. Faint yowling could be heard in the distance.

"Is that-?"

"ShadowClan." Petalfur growled, running forward. Rushpaw followed, her heart pounding. Soon they reached the camp, and it was overrun with ShadowClan warriors.

"Petalfur!" A mottled gray tom ran up to the she-cat. Rushpaw could barely recognize her own mentor, Pebblefoot. His coat was matted with blood. "Go get Mistystar! She needs to do something!"

"But-" She shook her head, trying to decide whether to follow Reedwhisker's instructions or tell the tom.

Rushpaw piped up, "Mistystar's dead!"

Pebblefoot blinked. "_What_?"

Petalfur shook her head. "There's no time to explain. Rushpaw," She meowed, turning to the apprentice. "Go tell Reedwhisker what's happening. Then go to the ThunderClan camp and tell all the RiverClan warriors to return home immediately. As well as the WindClan warriors. From the size of ShadowClan's patrol, it looked as if they won't be stopping with RiverClan." She said grimly.

"Yes Petalfur!" Rushpaw meowed, turning and running as quickly as she could through the reeds. Soon she could scent Reedwhisker. "Reedwhisker!" She howled, then gasped when she nearly crashed into him.

"Woah! Rushpaw, what's wrong? Why aren't you at camp?"

"ShadowClan, attacking! Petalfur, sent me to fetch you, and go to ThunderClan!" She panted.

Reedwhisker narrowed his eyes. "All right. Run, Rushpaw, I'm going to help." The tom rushed away, and Rushpaw ran as quickly as she could towards ThunderClan.

As the apprentice ran, she found herself stumbling through the snow with her short legs. "Mouse dung!" She snarled. After an entire patrol, running back to camp and now all the way to ThunderClan, she felt as if her legs were icicles, and she found them harder and harder to move.

By the time she reached ThunderClan's camp, she felt as if she could barely move at all. "ShadowClan's attacking RiverClan!" She wailed, dropping to the ground.

A gray tomcat rushed over to her. "She's frozen!" He picked her up by the scruff, but couldn't take her anywhere due to the mob of RiverClan cats.

"What do you mean?"

"How dare they!"

"Fox hearted cowards!"

"Where's Mistystar?"

Rushpaw felt as if her lungs were frozen too, and every breath was a struggle. "Dead," She replied. "Go back to camp, but it's probably too late." She glanced at Onestar, who was looking on in horror. "The patrol was large. They probably plan on attacking WindClan next."

The WindClan leader looked torn. She realized that he thought sending WindClan warriors to the RiverClan camp would stop the ShadowClan patrol. "Go straight to your camp." She urged.

"Yes," Firestar meowed. "Go help your Clan. ThunderClan will send warriors to help RiverClan."

"What?" ThunderClan let out yowls of protest. "Firestar, what if they come here?"

Rosepetal stood. "What about Rushkit?" She demanded. "I won't let him be hurt for some RiverClan cats who held up captured last moon!"

"It'll be too late anyway." Rushpaw said softly, darkness flooding her vision. She realized with horror that she could see stars, and the figures of cats. "I never even got to be a warrior." She whimpered.

The gray cat, who Rushpaw now identified as Jayfeather, leaned down to check her breathing. "She's on her way to StarClan." He said softly. "The cold, shock and long journey was too much for her."

A few RiverClan cats let out yowls of disbelief. Jayfeather raised his tail. "I want quiet for a few moments!" He growled. Then he turned to Rushpaw and raised his head to the sky and took a deep breath. "Rushpaw," He whispered. "Has given her life in service to her Clan. In her honor I believe a ceremony is in order. With Mistystar dead and Mothwing across the lake, I will have to do the ceremony. Does RiverClan agree to this?" No cat said anything. "Hurry," Jayfeather snapped. "She hasn't much time left."

Finally, Beetlewhisker stepped forward. "I think she deserves as much. I say yes." Murmurs of agreement rose from the other RiverClan cats."

Jayfeather nodded and looked up to the sky once more. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior." He blinked sadly at the apprentice. "She will be known as Rushwind, for though she is small she has the strength and speed that has saved her Clan, and the lives of many Clanmates."

"Rushwind," The dying she-cat whispered.

"Rushwind," Beetlewhisker meowed solemnly, lowering his head. The rest of the cats in the clearing followed suit, lowering their heads in respect to the new warrior.

Feeling at peace, and finally feeling as if she deserved a place in RiverClan, Rushwind drew her last breath.

****The death toll for the battle has already risen. And the battle hasn't even begun :( Should my endings be less...morbid?  
**


	28. Chapter Twenty Three

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 6 Hours**

Ivypool shivered as she entered the mouth of the cave, which yawned open into darkness. Fear prickled her pelt as she thought about meeting with StarClan. What would they say about her past affiliations with the Dark Forest?

_This might not even be the right place,_ Ivypool thought. _Stormfur was just guessing. _But she didn't hesitate letting her paws guide her through the cave. Instead, she closed her eyes, knowing there was no light in the tunnel, and forced her way forward.

For a while she walked through the pitch darkness, and the farther along she went the more nervous she got. A small breeze made her open her eyes, and she gasped when she saw the spectacular view in front of her.

A large stone was glittering with moonlight, and its power overwhelmed Ivypool. It reminded her of her cave with Bumblestripe, and the amazing, awe-inspiring whisper it left in her memories. With a pang of home sickness, Ivypool remembered Stormfur's instructions: Lay down next to the stone and press your nose to it. StarClan will send you to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Ivypool padded forward and lay next to the stone, touching it with her nose. She flinched from the cold, but pressed her nose against it again, this time leaving it where it was. The cold seemed to spread through her body, and she closed her eyes, wondering when StarClan would appear to her.

For a few moments, all she felt was a frigid cold. Nothing else happened. Ivypool resisted the urge to move, but her legs were cramping up. Carefully, she opened one eye and the other one flew open in shock.

Rather than the small cave, she was in a small field. The field was beautiful, and filled with light purple flowers. A warm breeze lapped at Ivypool's pelt, and it felt wonderful after moons of traveling in Leaf bare. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time.

"_Have time to dawdle, do you?"_ Ivypool's eyes snapped open and she jumped up, looking around her. No one was there. _"We won't appear until you acknowledge us."_ The voice said.

"Well, who are you?" She said softly.

"_You."_

Ivypool's fur raised. "What do you mean?"

The voice ignored her question. "_Around you are three different paths a dead cat can take to spend the rest of their time before fading like the stars."_ For the first time, Ivypool saw that there were three paths, each leading off to a different edge of the field. The first third was a forest which was so dark, yet comfortingly familiar, that the only light shining from it were the eyes of forgotten cats. "_Some cats have no choice in where they go when they die,"_ The voice said.

The next third was to a lush, green forest that had countless stars sparkling overhead. _"Some are sent automatically to a place due to where they were born and how they were raised," _The voice explained.

The last third was a path downward, into a small rocky valley with a stream running through it. Above it the sky seemed open and free, and it appeared endless to her. _"And some go where they have always been destined to go," _The voice whispered.

"So where do I go?" Ivypool asked.

The voice sounded impressed by the question. _"You are one of very few cats who has the choice of any path they wish. But before you can chose your path, you must deem yourself worthy of the honor. You must fight each part of yourself to gain entrance."_

"And so you are me." Ivypool declared. With sudden understanding, she realized that the three sections were the Dark Forest, StarClan, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"Correct." A cat meowed from behind her.

Whirling around, Ivypool gasped when she saw her opponent.

It was her, but a younger, more angry version of her. Within her eyes Ivypool could see all the hurt and anger she had felt, and every betrayal she had faced. "To gain entrance into the Dark Forest you must defeat me." The cat spat. "I am your anger, and your hatred."

Ivypool blinked. "But if I kill you, won't I kill a part of myself?"

The younger Ivypool bared her teeth in a horrid smile. "Exactly." She launched herself forward, claws extended to kill.

**POV: Onestar**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 10 Hours**

"Be ready," Onestar meowed. "The ShadowClan patrol will be here any moment."

Scouts sent ahead had confirmed that ShadowClan's raid on RiverClan was over, and they were resting before moving onto WindClan. The patrol was large, but not Rowanstar's entire fighting force. In a fight between WindClan and the ShadowClan patrol, WindClan had the definite upper hand.

"They're coming," Ashfoot whispered.

Indeed, there was a faint ShadowClan scent on the wind. Soon Dawnpelt appeared on the top of a hill. "Is this your fighting force?" She sneered. "Your deputy and five warriors? ShadowClan will show you what happens to cats who go against us!"

Onestar stood tall and proud, well aware of the extra warriors hidden behind the hill. "And StarClan will show who wins in a battle of honor." He replied.

Dawnpelt bared her teeth. "ShadowClan, attack!" The entire patrol appeared over the hill and ran forward.

"WindClan, attack!" Onestar yowled, running forward. The entire Clan appeared behind him, running down the hill at top speed toward the ShadowClan cats. A few ShadowClan warriors stopped in their tracks, terrified by the sudden rush of warriors. Then, the two side clashed in a tangle of screeching, withering cats. Onestar was tackled by Dawnpelt, who was clearly leading the patrol. "Rowanstar too afraid to come?" He taunted, landing a blow on the side of her head before ducking to miss hers.

"No, he just knew we could handle a few scrawny WindClan warriors!" She growled, lunging for his chest.

Onestar cleanly avoided it and ran his claws along her back. "When you outnumber us two to one like mouse-hearted cowards!" He shot back.

The she-cat let out a yowl of pain and whirled around, striking her claws over his face. "ShadowClan is strong!" She hissed.

"Is that why they're fleeing?" Onestar snarled.

Dawnpelt wrenched herself away and looked around in amazement as she saw WindClan warriors chasing badly injured ShadowClan warriors away. A few strong cats were still fighting, but most were running. "Don't think you've won yet," She warned. "ShadowClan, retreat!" She yowled, running up the slope.

Finally, the ShadowClan warriors were gone.

The WindClan warriors let out yowls of triumph. "We did it!" Whitetail purred.

Onestar trotted over to Ashfoot. "Any bad injuries?"

The deputy shook her head. "Not one. But I bet ShadowClan will be in the forest lapping their wounds for a while!" She purred. Her eyes shone with happiness and Onestar realized that she felt as if she hadn't gotten revenge on ShadowClan for when WindClan was chased out.

He rested his tail on her shoulder. "Now all the Clans are strong again." He meowed firmly. "But I fear for RiverClan, they've probably lost many great warriors today."

Ashfoot nodded. "As well as their leader."

Onestar narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but she had just gotten her lives. Ashfoot, do you think she was killed?"

The she-cat's eyes widened. "I don't know, Onestar. But I'd be very careful if I were you."

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 5 Hours, 30 Minutes**

Ivypool ducked down as the cat flew past. "How can I defeat you without dying?" She yowled in fear. The other her paid no attention, just leaping again with her claws unsheathed. This time Ivypool wasn't fast enough and the sharp talons sliced through her shoulder.

"Too easy!" Evil Ivypool taunted.

Angry, Ivypool leaped forward, slashing her claws along the other Ivypool's side. Pain lashed through her side, and she gasped when she realized that the wound had appeared on her, but the other Ivypool's wound had already closed.

"You can never defeat me!" She crowed. "I am you, but you aren't me!"

Then Ivypool thought of something. "No, _I_ am _you,_ angry and hurt, but you aren't _me_, you're just a part of me! A part of me that I need to control." Ivypool leaped at the cat's side, desperate to pin her down.

The other her slipped to the side and Ivypool missed. "You can't control me, I own you. I am you!" She howled, striking forward with one paw.

Ivypool ducked out of the way of the outstretched paw and bared her teeth. "I don't need to control you, but I need to accept that my anger has too much power. I need to accept that it is a part of me, but that I have the choice whether or not it effects me!" Throughout her epiphany, the other Ivypool only grew more and more angry. Finally, the she-cat lashed forward with both paws, and gripped Ivypool's shoulders. With a cry of pure rage and hate, she sunk her teeth into Ivypool's neck.

Ivypool closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but none came. Then the other Ivypool's weight vanished. Ivypool opened her eyes and saw that rather than inflicting the blow on her, the other her and inflicted it onto herself. "How…?" The other her was trembling as blood began pooling out of her neck.

"Anger can end a cat," Ivypool whispered. "But I chose to not let it."

With a shuttering breath, the other Ivypool fell to the ground, her chest still.

Ivypool waited for something to happen, for her to have another test. But nothing did. Rather than sit around and wait for something to happen, Ivypool looked down at the other her. _That was me once,_ the thought sent a rush of pain and regret through her. _If only someone had shown me kindness…_ Ivypool leaned down and pressed her nose into the cat's fur. "May you have something better to find, wherever you go." She whispered.

The body vanished, and Ivypool was alone again.

"_You have passed the test,"_ The voice said. _"Now it is time for the second one."_


	29. Chapter Twenty Four

****If any of you are still sad about Fadedeye's death, then maybe it'll make you feel better to know that I'm petting her right now. Have anything to say, Bella?**

**Bella/Fadedeye: Mroww (Translation: Why did you stop petting me?)**

**There you go! Now, on to the story! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last chapter. Review and let me know!  
**

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 2 Days**

"Wake up, you've had enough time to rest." A cat meowed. Ivypool's eyes flickered open and she looked around her warily, afraid that the next test would be just as difficult as the first.

Before her stood a beautiful silver tabby, with striking blue eyes. It looked just like her, except older and more wise. "I am you." The tabby's voice was smooth like silk. "I am the honor in you, the loyalty. I am the difference between right and wrong in your soul, and I am your love." She said softly.

Ivypool rose to her paws. "If you're my honor, do I have to fight you?"

The she-cat nodded. "Indeed. You must use honor in battle, as you used mercy on hatred."

"But is there honor in this battle?" She demanded.

The other Ivypool nodded. "Yes, for winning this battle will give you a pass into the endless fortune of StarClan."

Then, the she-cat raced forward and gripped her claws into Ivypool's chest, bowling her over. Ivypool rolled with the blow and used the momentum to kick the other cat away. Immediately, Ivypool lunged forward while the other her was dazed. Gripping her claws into the she-cat's side, Ivypool turned her onto her back and pummeled her stomach with unsheathed claws. The other her hissed and landed a blow to Ivypool's head, unbalancing her. Reaching her paws up, she tangled hers with Ivypool's until she could flip her over and pin her down.

Ivypool's mind raced frantically for an answer. This she-cat wasn't trying to kill her, as the other cat had done. They just exchanged blows and moves like a training practice, but with claws unsheathed. How could Ivypool kill her in honor? The only way to StarClan was to kill her, right?

With a grunt, Ivypool turned and nipped the she-cat's leg, making her draw back. Momentarily unbalanced, Ivypool kicked the she-cat to the side and pinned her down, pressing her teeth against her neck as she had done in training with Hawkfrost.

Then she froze. The warrior code said do not kill without cause…could she really kill this cat just to reach StarClan? Could she take a life that was not hers to take? For her own selfish needs? "No," Ivypool whispered, drawing back and letting the cat go. Instead of lunging forward again, as Ivypool expected her to do, the other her merely walked forward and touched noses with her, and Ivypool felt all her wounds disappear.

"You have passed the second test. A warrior has the honor to sacrifice what is not theirs to take. It is a pleasure to have met you, Ivypool." With a slight breath, the wind blew the other warrior away.

* * *

**POV: Dawnpelt**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 5 Hours**

Dawnpelt crouched down next to her brothers. Tigerheart lay on the floor of the medicine cat den, his barely moving chest the only sign of life. Flametail watched his brother, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Littlecloud said we won't be able to save him." He said softly

Dawnpelt's eyes snapped to her other brother. "What do you mean?" She snarled. "He's not dead yet! How can Littlecloud just give up on him?" Her anger wasn't directed toward her brother, or even Littlecloud. It was directed to herself. Rowanstar had trusted her to lead this patrol, and she had done something wrong. Now her brother was going to die for it.

"See the way his neck's twisted?" Flametail whispered, drawing his paw carefully over his brother's neck, which bent at an odd angle. "It's been fractured, very close to broken."

"So fix it!" Dawnpelt growled, exasperated. "I know you can fix broken bones. With comfry, or something like that!"

Flametail shook his head. "No, it's not that simple. When your neck is broken, it cuts your brain off to the rest of the body. Your heart can't beat, you aren't able to breath. You die instantly, just like Russetfur."

Dawnpelt looked up in horror. No cat had ever known what exactly killed Russetfur. But it appeared Littlecloud and Flametail did.

"Because his neck is only partially severed, the blood vessels through here," He ran his claw along the back bone in his neck, "Are twisted and pinched. Clots form, and if one explodes…" Flametail took a deep breath. "It's not good."

Dawnpelt looked at her brother. "So you're saying you can't fix it, because if you moved his neck it might blow a clot?" Flametail nodded. "And even if he did miraculously recover…?"

Flametail shook his head. "He'll never be a warrior. He could hardly be allowed to move. If his neck was pushed to the point of breaking, or a clot blew…" He shook his head. "It would be kinder to let him die."

Dawnpelt nodded, tears staining her pelt. "Is he in pain?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Flametail said softly. "He might be, or his spirit may already be with StarClan."

"But just in case, we would like to end his suffering." Littlecloud meowed gently. Dawnpelt jumped. "Sorry," He added.

The she-cat took a deep breath. "That's not my decision." She replied. "It's Tawnypelt and Rowanstar's."

The medicine cat nodded. "Very well, Flametail, go fetch them."

Dawnpelt watched her brother's chest steadily rise and fall, and she couldn't process that soon it would stop, forever.

"Tigerheart," Tawnypelt whispered, rushing into the den.

"Don't touch him!" Flametail warned. She froze. "If you move his neck, it may break and he'll be dead already."

Tawnypelt nodded and moved backward.

Rowanstar entered the den, led by Littlecloud. "No," He gasped, looking at his son. "I should've sent more warriors, or told him to stay…"

"It's not your fault," Littlecloud and Dawnpelt said at the same time. Dawnpelt continued, "It's mine. I did something wrong. I should've sent scouts ahead to WindClan, or watched out for him." She bowed her head.

"You're wrong." A cat meowed. Starlingpaw was in the medicine cat den, cobwebs and herbs swathed around his front leg and part of his face. "This wasn't your fault, you were at wits end as it was, trying to make sure we were all okay, then tangling with Onestar so no other cat would have to. You did everything you had to do. This death was unavoidable."

"Well spoken, Starlingpaw." Tawnypelt praised her apprentice quietly. "But it could have been avoided. If we had never listened to Sol."

"But his vision of StarClan-"

"Was another lie." Tawnypelt cut Rowanstar off. "If StarClan sent him a vision, would he believe it? And even if he did, would he be so concerned that he would come and share it with us, the cats he hates the most? And you heard Firestar, he killed a ThunderClan cat. Clearly, he has no cares for our Clans." She growled.

Rowanstar looked down at his son. "You're right. This is my fault."

"Stop saying that!" Tawnypelt growled, nudging him sharply in the side. "This death was no one's fault. It was the fate StarClan laid out for him. And now, we must put him out of his pain."

Rowanstar nodded in agreement, unable to say anything else.

Dawnpelt nodded, as did Flametail. "Could you do it, Littlecloud? I should watch for medicine cat training, but…" He bit his lip.

"Of course," Littlecloud said softly. The old tom placed his paws on Tigerheart's shoulders and grabbed his scruff in his jaws. "Don't watch," He warned.

Dawnpelt turned away, and the sickening snap told her when it was all over.

* * *

**POV: Bumblestripe**

**Countdown: 2 Days, 10 Hours**

"Cats of ThunderClan, divide up evenly into three larger groups, and a slightly smaller fourth group!" Lionblaze called, his orders ringing loudly through the hollow. "By smaller group, I did _not_ mean all apprentices! Go with your mentors!"

Bumblestripe padded over to a group, unsure of what Lionblaze and Firestar had planned. "What's going on?" He asked Sorreltail.

The she-cat shrugged. "I've no clue."

"Now, group one," Lionblaze flicked his tail to a group consisting mainly of Spiderleg's cats. "Go along the WindClan border. There probably won't be trouble there, but it's better to be safe. If any cats try to cross the border without a good reason, tell them no. ThunderClan won't be taken over again."

"Brilliant!" Sorreltail breathed.

"Group two," He waved his tail towards a group that also had many of Spiderleg's cats, but Berrynose was leading. "You're hunting. The Clan needs to keep itself strong. You may each eat one piece of prey, then take prey back here. When I give the order, stop bringing prey here and take it over to the sentries. There will also be sentries posted by the ShadowClan border and at the lake edge, in case RiverClan tries to come over."

"He's sending Spiderleg's cats to places where there probably won't be trouble." Bumblestripe whispered to Sorreltail.

"Good," She replied. "We need cats loyal to ThunderClan, not a cat with an attitude problem!"

With a purr, Bumblestripe listened to the rest of Lionblaze's instructions. He sent the third group to ShadowClan's border, and the smaller group, which Bumblestripe and Sorreltail were in, to the lake. "Chances are RiverClan won't be doing anything. But if a few warriors show up, offer them a piece of prey and tell them to leave. They'll be tired and weak after the battle, so the prey should get them home. But as I said before, if it's one cat wishing to speak to Firestar or asking for help, let them through! All right, move out!"

Bumblestripe sprang up and padded out of the entrance, looking at the cats in his patrol. Sorreltail, with her mate Brackenfur. Cloudtail and Brightheart were also there, and Bumblestripe wished Ivypool was here with him. Cherrypelt padded through the forest, looking around in wonder. She was seeing it for the first time as a true warrior. Foxleap, Blossomfall's mate, padded over to Bumblestripe. "Isn't this wonderful? Now my kits can be born in ThunderClan again." He purred.

Bumblestripe nodded. "Good, my nieces and nephews deserve that."

While Foxleap beamed, he raced forward. "Let's go!" He called, "No cat can stop us from being free in our territory anymore!"

Although Bumblestripe knew that this wouldn't make it any easier for the hunting patrol, he couldn't help but dig his claws into the snow and race forward. With a delighted yowl, Sorreltail followed, along with her mate. Cloudtail flicked some snow at his mate and she let out a good natured growl, giving chase when he dashed off with the rest of the patrol. Cherrypelt followed behind.

The cats ran to the lake, not slowing the entire way there. When they finally arrived, Bumblestripe was panting, but he felt warmed from the run. "All right," Cloudtail panted. "Let's fan out. If there's trouble, then yowl and the cat closest to you will run to answer it. Understand?"

Now the patrol was a little more serious. They realized that if a cat got past them, only the hunting patrol and the cats at camp could stop them.

Bumblestripe ran to the edge, until he saw Moleclaw. He figured that that was a part of the WindClan patrol, so he backed up a little and sat down, facing the lake. A few fox lengths were in between him and the lake, and he burrowed down in the snow a little, gazing out for enemies. His eyes stayed wide, but nothing happened.

The silence worried him. But then, just as the sun was setting, he heard the yowling of angry cats. He pricked his ears, wondering if he should go help. Then he saw Moleclaw running, and realized it was from the WindClan border. He yowled loudly, and Cherrypelt ran over. "What?" She growled.

"Something's happening with WindClan, I'm going to check it out and report back. Cover my base, in case you see WindClan cats, all right?" The she-cat nodded and Bumblestripe ran to the WindClan border, watching for the cats. Soon he saw half of the WindClan patrol, Spiderleg, Moleclaw, Poppyfrost, Graystripe and Millie. The rest must still be spread out in case more warriors show up, he thought.

Graystripe and Ashfoot were hissing at each other, clearly arguing about something. "Firestar agreed to our circumstances!" Ashfoot snarled.

"And now he's decided to take it back." Graystripe retorted.

Bumblestripe realized that the ThunderClan cats were outnumbered. He bounded up to Graystripe. "The patrol's on its way," He meowed, knowing that there was no patrol. But adding a full patrol would easily outnumber the WindClan cats.

Graystripe nodded, twitching his tail to let the rest of the cats know to be quiet. "Good." He narrowed his eyes at Ashfoot. "Still want to fight over this?" He growled.

The WindClan deputy spat at him. "Onestar will not be pleased about this! Nor will RiverClan!" She turned away and yowled to the rest of her patrol. Soon, they bounded away over the hill and were gone.

"Good thing you showed up!" Graystripe meowed to his son. "Anything happening by the lake?"

Bumblestripe shook his head. "Quiet as a mouse." He replied.

Graystripe nodded and Bumblestripe headed back to his post. But his stomach clenched in fear. How long would ThunderClan have to fight for its freedom?

****Sorry that Ivypool's battles with herself aren't so epic. The first two were more about lessons. But the next one should take up nearly an entire chapter of pure battleness! **


	30. Chapter Twenty Five

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 1 Day, 12 Hours**

Ivypool gazed down at the stone valley below her. It was a small part of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The last place for her to unlock before she chose her path. _Why would I chose the Tribe of Endless Hunting_? She wondered. As far as she knew, they had nothing to do with the prophecy whatsoever. To her, this was a quick fight that would soon be over, and then she could go to StarClan and release the spirits into the real world. How, she had no clue. But she figured she could find that out along the way.

If the test would hurry up and begin.

"_There has been a change of plans."_ The voice appeared suddenly, and Ivypool jumped. _"There is another cat who has the rights to walk along more than one path in the skies." _Tigerheart appeared, and Ivypool's head reeled. Tigerheart was dead? He seemed just as shocked to see her. _"Your fight for the right of the passage into the Tribe of Endless Hunting will be one to the death. No lessons learned, no tricky pass. No, it is a lesson of tooth and claw against a cat whose destiny has been thrown off path." _Ivypool wondered if it were talking about her, or Tigerheart. Somehow, she figured it was both. _"But for one of you, the Tribe of Endless Hunting is the only path you may take. If you fail to win this challenge, spirits may be lost forever." _Ivypool's heart twisted. Her destiny led her to StarClan. If Tigerheart didn't pass this test, then would he be lost, forever? _"If you do not try to win the battle, then your opponent automatically wins."_ She and Tigerheart shared a look of dread. _"Now, begin."_

Ivypool swallowed and lowered herself into a fighting stance, wishing desperately for another her to appear, and challenge her instead. It would be ten times easier than fighting Tigerheart, in a battle for souls. The tabby crouched down as well, and Ivypool was startled when she saw eyes shining from around the field. _It appears we have an audience. _It was a fine mixture of cats. Cats with stars in their pelt, Birchfall, Brambleclaw, Icecloud, Leafpool and Fadedeye were there. Darkness and hatred seeped from other cats, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Something glinted in Hawkfrost's eyes when he looked at her, and she couldn't find if it was sorrow, or hatred. Other cats were watching as well, but their eyes were only on her. A red colored she-cat, and a large gray tom. They murmured as they watched her, and the words _the silver tabby_ were on their lips.

Before she could even begin to wonder what this meant, Tigerheart sprang. Her attention snapped back to him and she ducked down and twisted, dragging her claws along his stomach. She bunched her muscles and jumped on him, desperate for an easy shot at his neck. If she had to kill him, let the death be a quick one!

Her claws latched onto his back and she sank her teeth into his scruff. Snarling, Tigerheart rolled over, knocking the wind out of Ivypool. He immediately turned on a paw, going for her throat. Ivypool twisted and his jaws met her ear instead, sinking straight through and tearing it. Fiery pain laced through it and she growled, clawing his underbelly. Finally he pulled back and she sprang to her paws, padding backward without taking her eyes off of Tigerheart. Hot blood gently flowed near her eye, and she flicked her ear to send away access blood.

Tigerheart jumped again, keeping his eyes on her head. But she knew this trick well, for he used it often. Wanting her to duck down, he would go for her back. Instead, Ivypool rolled onto her back and outstretched her paws. One forepaw met his neck, the other his face, and she rolled with the impact, kicking up into his stomach with her back paws to latch on. When they landed, she had him pinned.

Lunging quickly for his neck, Ivypool sank her teeth deep into his flesh. With a yowl, Tigerheart lashed out with strong, well placed blows to her head and neck. After a few blows Ivypool was forced to let go, and Tigerheart twisted to the side, trapping her paw underneath as he rolled. Ivypool howled in pain and drew back, unable to put any weight on it.

_I'll never win like this!_ She thought. Tigerheart had gotten to his paws again and Ivypool reared up on her hind legs, ready to leap when he went for her stomach. But he saw the move coming, and instead reared up on his front paws, lashing out with his back claws. Ivypool snarled when his claws ripped into her face and neck, and she fell to the ground.

_One last try,_ She thought desperately. The blood from her ear and now her neck would help with the effect. Ivypool lay limp on the ground, forcing her chest still.

Now everyone was frozen. The StarClan cats had risen to her paws, as well as the two mysterious cats. The Dark Forest cats were still, watching with grim interest. Tigerheart was shocked. Then he took a step forward. "Ivypool?" He whispered, leaning down next to her.

Ivypool let out a cry and sank her teeth into his throat, refusing to let go. He struggled vainly, but she could feel them getting weaker. Finally, he lay limp in her jaws.

Tigerheart was dead.

* * *

**POV: Leafstar**

**Countdown: 1 Day**

"Snookfur, watch the way you land blows. There's strength, but not aim. Ask Brook to show you again." Leafstar turned and saw Ebonyclaw working with Featherpaw to beat Frisk and Smokey. As Frisk moved in on Ebonyclaw, Featherpaw rammed into his side, knocking him straight into Ebonyclaw's paws. The Tribe cat then sprang at Smokey, who was trying to sneak up on Ebonyclaw. Clearly the pair's attempt at doubling up on one cat didn't work. Finally, Sharpclaw called the winners.

Ebonyclaw leaped to his paws, waving her tail kindly to Featherpaw. "You fight pretty well for an apprentice!"

"To-be!" She replied, twitching her whiskers to show that she wasn't offended.

"To-be, right. Whatever!" The she-cat purred.

Frisk bounded up to Featherpaw, gently knocking into her side. "Just wait! We'll get you next time!" He said, not at all fazed by the defeat.

Smokey nodded to Ebonyclaw. "Good bout," He meowed, then padded over to Sharpclaw to see what the next training area he would go to.

Leafstar had been amazed when she saw the amount of cats here. Loners, rogues and kittypets alike. But they were all working in harmony, and now they were a fighting force to be reckoned with.

Leafstar couldn't help but feel glad she had gotten rid of the daylight warriors. Once the Tribe had contacted her with news that they wanted to share strategies, she had made all the daylight warriors chose between their kittypet lives, and their position in SkyClan. Only Ebonyclaw and Snookfur stayed.

Jingo bounded over to Leafstar. "Rabbittail and Tinycloud want to know if they can hunt." She explained. "Since you were in charge of hunting patrols, I thought I'd ask you."

"That's fine," Leafstar nodded. She admired Jingo, and thought she would make a wonderful Clan leader herself. The she-cat had helped coordinate all the fighting lessons with Sharpclaw, and all the hunting patrols.

"Aren't these amazing cats?" She asked softly. "Only a moon ago my cats were just a group of rogues in the twoleg place, and now their a team." Jingo's tail curled with happiness. "I think after this battle, many of them want to join the Clans. Some even want to go with you." She commented. "They find SkyClan fascinating; A lone Clan. They think they would fit in wonderfully."

Leafstar purred. "We'd be welcome to have them, and teach them our ways."

Jingo nodded. "I believe I'm going to try and join ThunderClan when I'm done. Their warriors are honorable, and I've known nothing but kindness from them."

"Yes, if it weren't for ThunderClan, SkyClan wouldn't exist." Leafstar looked up at the moon. "Should we call it for the fighting lessons?"

"Yes, the moon is high in the sky and tomorrow we should only send out hunting patrols. If the warning from StarClan was true, then we have only one day left to go, and we should rest." Jingo meowed.

"I agree," Leafstar replied, "I'll tell Sharpclaw." With a loud yowl, training scuffles broke apart. "Training time is over!" She called. "It is time for rest. If you were about to hunt, continue. Now, get a good night's rest."

The cats murmured amongst themselves and padded over to find Clanmates and friends. Leafstar saw Sharpclaw's dark ginger pelt and went over to speak with him. "We have only one day left." She said softly. "Jingo and I think tomorrow we should only rest and hunt."

She expected her deputy to protest and insist that they continue training, but he was nodding. "Yes, all these cats have worked hard. Their claws and skills are as sharp as they'll ever be."

The warmth in his voice surprised her, and she remembered how scornful he'd been to the daylight warriors. "You know, we're going to lose cats." She said softly.

Sharpclaw nodded, his ears flattened. "I know,"

Leafstar took a deep breath. "And if this battle is lost, then most of the cats won't make it out alive. But if it comes to that, I want you to run. Run and take whatever of SkyClan with you that you can. The fate of SkyClan will be in your paws."

"Why are you talking as if you'd have no chance of escaping a lost battle?" His words were laced with fear.

Leafstar shook her head. "I have nine lives to give, and I must fight until the end of my very last one in the service of StarClan, and SkyClan. Either we win this battle, or I die." There was no hesitation in her words, but fear put a glint in her eyes. "So you must promise me that you'll do everything in your power to keep SkyClan alive."

Sharpclaw looked as if he wanted to decline with every bone in his body. To demand that she make it through alive. But he swallowed hard and nodded. "Whatever you say Leafstar."

Leafstar rested her tail on his shoulder. "You're the best deputy any cat could ask for." She said softly.

Sharpclaw raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "And you are the only cat who had the strength, courage and honor to rebuild what was once nothing. You are truly the best leader SkyClan could ever ask for."

Leafstar blinked, too choked with emotion to speak. The two cats watched the moon slowly fall towards the horizon, and couldn't help but feel that time was falling with it.

* * *

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 1 Day, 11 Hours, 30 Minutes**

Suddenly, Ivypool was alone. The paths were clear and she felt a small tug, driving her three ways. _"Now,"_ The voice whispered. _"You must choose. And for the sake of the Clans, let's pray you choose correctly."_

Ivypool looked down each of the three paths. Her heart was filled with sorrow over what happened with Tigerheart. He had been her friend, and she wondered where he was now. But as she gazed into the depths of StarClan territory, a familiar striped pelt flickered in between the bushes, flecked with stars. _He's in StarClan!_ Her heart soared.

_But if his soul isn't supposed to go to the Tribe then…mine is?_ Confusion pounded in her mind as she struggled to choose between StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Then something dawned on her. _What do I help going into StarClan? They already have all the cats they can muster. But the Tribe of Endless Hunting…_ Her pelt prickled with excitement. _That would be an innumerable amount of extra cats!_

With her paws set on the path to the Stone Valley, Ivypool made her way forward into what was her destiny.

****I have to say, this was my favorite chapter to write for some reason. And there wasn't as much fighting as I thought there would be. Soweee. But soon shall be...DUN DUN DUN! THE BATTLE! **

**You see this little button? It's lonely. And yes, Icethroat, I still want you to review! I'd be sad if you didn't :)**

**l**

**V  
**


	31. Chapter Twenty Six

****The battle will be very, very soon. After this chapter, and the chapter after that I believe. Actually, it might start next chapter. It all depends. All…depends… JELLO!**

**I noticed that in Chapter Twenty Four there was a mistake. I believe TOADSTEP was Blossomfall's mate, not Foxleap. All is fixed!  
**

**This is the first time I've ever felt the need to put a disclaimer. I think I'll have someone do it for me…Fadedeye!**

**Fadedeye: *Poofs from the dead* Ultraviolet doesn't own Warriors, The Sight, or the Summoning Howl (Which comes from The Sight) Although she does read Warriors and The Sight on her Kindle. **

**Indeed! On to the chapter!**

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 1 Day**

Ivypool grimaced as her pads, rubbed raw on the stones, pulsed with hot pain. She glanced at the bottom of her paw and saw that blood was smeared on it. "For the love of StarClan," She muttered, swiping her tongue over it a few times to clear the blood and remove any stones. After doing the same to her other three paws, she lifted her head and looked over the peaks that rose and fell in front of her. The Tribe of Endless Hunting was beautiful, but couldn't they come with automatically hardened pads?

"Is anyone there?" Ivypool yowled. She'd been walking for hours, and yet she hadn't seen anyone. It was as if they were deliberately hiding. Movement out of the corner of her eye made Ivypool turn. A bush rustled, and she lashed her tail. "I _know_ you're there!"

With a soft sigh, two cats emerged from the bush, and they seemed oddly familiar. "You're the cats who were watching me during my fight!" The two cats said nothing. "I want to know why." Ivypool demanded.

The larger one, a gray tom, nodded. "I am Stoneteller, and you are the Silver One."

"The Silver One?" Ivypool repeated, flickinging her ear.

The smaller cat, who was reddish in color, like the sunset was constantly on her fur, padded over. "Stoneteller, stop being so obtuse." She scolded the other cat, who twitched his tail irritably.

"You should have more respect for your elders, Wing." He muttered. "I was the first-"

"First Stoneteller, I _know_. Everyone knows. You never let them forget." Wing looked up at Ivypool. "When StarClan asked for our help, we told them that we could not help them unless we had a sign. When the sign came, we were amazed. It was of a silver cat, and she would come and convince the Tribe of Rushing Water to come to the Clans' aid, as well as seek us out to fulfill the prophecy."

"And I am that silver cat?" Ivypool guessed.

"Indeed." Stoneteller meowed. "Now, there are two things that must be done. First, you must find the gateway to release StarClan and the Dark Forest into the waking world. That we can show you in a moment. But then, there is something else." Stoneteller paused.

"Wait," Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "Did StarClan know about this Silver One business?"

"Yes," Wing meowed.

Ivypool felt her nape bristle. "Then why didn't anyone tell me? Do you know how much easier that would've been!"

Stoneteller shook his head. "StarClan could tell no one that the Tribe of Endless Hunting would determine the fate of the battle. After all, they could have just told any silver cat about it. Then we would have refused to help them."

"And besides," Wing said softly. "StarClan does not force you to do anything, Ivypool. You could have stayed on the side of Darkness, and allowed the prophecy to crumble. It is your free will."

Ivypool sighed. "I suppose that's true." She muttered. Then she turned to Stoneteller. "What's the second thing that needs to happen?"

The gray tom took a deep breath, and began to recite;

"_With the voice of all,_

_And dead in the night,_

_In the height of the battle,_

_Shall the world take flight._

_Bidding Light against Dark,_

_In an endless bloodbath, _

_The Dark One shall arise,_

_And lash out her wrath._

_As her voice sings to the hounds,_

_And to us they prowl,_

_The Saviors are called, _

_With the Summoning Howl."_

Stoneteller looked up. "When we were told of the Silver One, we also received this, about the Dark One."

Ivypool's pelt prickled. "Dark One? Are they evil? And do we have any idea what this means?"

"I think that this battle won't just be between StarClan and the Dark Forest." Wing said softly. "I think the entire world is battling between Lightness and Darkness."

Stoneteller nodded. "I agree. But the Dark One is definitely a cat, I've seen her silhouette."

"Who are the Saviors?" Ivypool wondered.

"Not to sound full of it or anything, but we think the Saviors are the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Stoneteller meowed. "I've seen it written more than once that it would be us who would determine the fate of the battle."

Ivypool nodded. "That makes sense. But what is the Summoning Howl?"

Wing shook her head. "Nobody knows. But we believe that it involves some sort of canine, a dog, fox or wolf. It says that the Dark One will summon a hound, who will release our path to Earth with a Summoning Howl."

"I see." Ivypool said softly. When she looked at the sun, her heart skipped a beat. Only an hour till sundown. "We need to hurry!" She gasped. "Tell me, how do I release StarClan and the Dark Forest to Earth?"

"Come," Stoneteller flicked his tail and the three cats began walking at a brisk pace, as Stoneteller spoke. "Before the Tribe of Endless Hunting settled in the mountains, StarClan had claimed the mountains as their own as well. They used to have the ability to not only send prophecies, but to spend time in the real world as a living, breathing cat again. To do this, though, would mean the end of the spirit, and once it died it would be gone forever."

"These cats also died faster, because time in StarClan moves so much more quickly than in the real world." Wing added.

Stoneteller nodded. "Yes, they would. So when the Tribe of Endless Hunting began, we asked for the mountains as our territory. Some cats didn't want to give up their ability to pass into the real world, but many thought it would be a blessing. Now, it belongs to us."

The three cats had reached the mouth of a cave, and Stoneteller slipped inside and began walking along a small river. Ivypool and Wing followed. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting rarely uses it, for we frown upon inferring with the living. But if was often said that if a living cat ever used its powers, then the entire realm of StarClan and the Dark Forest would be able to touch the earth without fear." Soon, the cats reached a wall.

"Umm…do we walk through the wall?" Ivypool asked.

Wing let out a purr. "No, silly. There's a passageway that only Stonetellers know about." Her eyes shone. "And I'm about to see it."

Stoneteller nodded and sprang up onto a rock, then onto another one even higher up. "Follow me!" He called, continuing to work his way up.

Ivypool wanted to groan aloud at the thought of jumping on rocks with her cracked pads, but she continued anyway. At the top, Stoneteller walked carefully along a narrow edge, and disappeared into a small hole at the end. With a doubtful glance at Wing, Ivypool made her way across the ledge with Wing on her heels. Inside of the small hole was another cave, and Ivypool gasped at the sight.

Large pillars of stone in wonderful colors hung from the ceiling, and some even rose from the floor. In the center was a large pool, and many visions reflected off of it. It wasn't just seeing into the world of the Tribe, and Warriors, but rather in the entire world of animals. Ivypool saw animals she had never seen before. A fish, swimming in the sea with its friends. Then a large deer like animal being hunting by a wolf, whose eyes were gleaming with the hunt. When she saw the next animal, her tail fluffed out with excitement. "Lions!" The cat's long majestic mane flowed as he walked along the tall grasses, his eyes locked on prey. With a mighty roar, two she-lions raced out of the grass and toward a herd of gazelle. Ivypool watched in amazement as the two cats brought down one of the creatures, then celebrated their feast.

"This is incredible." She whispered.

"Yes," Stoneteller replied. "And if you touch your nose to it, the path between StarClan and the real world will open."

Ivypool swallowed and crouched down next to the pool. "What will happen to my body?" She asked softly. "Will I just return to earth?"

"Your body will return to earth, along with an echo of your spirit." Wing said. "I'm staying here to guard your soul, in case any Dark Forest cats try to come and do something."

Stoneteller rested his tail on Ivypool's shoulder. "It'll be like this body you're in now will be asleep, and you're transferring to an awake body. It's…difficult to explain. I've never actually done this, but I've seen other cats do it. I promise, nothing will happen to you."

Ivypool nodded. "Thank you," She said softly.

Stoneteller and Wing nodded, and Ivypool leaned down, taking a drink of the water. She felt herself slipping, and the entire world grew bright with light.

* * *

**POV: Bluestar**

**Countdown: 1 Hour**

"Where is she?" Bluestar snarled, pacing back and forth.

A white she-cat brushed her tail along her flank. "We still have time," She said soothingly, although her pelt was beginning to prickle with fear.

"Don't talk to me like a kit, Snowfur! You know very well that if Ivypool doesn't get the opening to work then the Dark Forest will begin the battle and we'll all be killed!" She finished the rant with a hiss and continued pacing.

Snowfur narrowed her eyes and nudged her sister sharply. "But if she does, then the battle begins anyway. Even if she's late, the battle will begin. Reinforcements will just take a while getting there."

Bluestar shook her head. "But if the Dark One doesn't have enough time to do what she has to do, then we're doomed!"

Snowfur sighed. "Then we must have hope."

Suddenly, the sun's light grew brighter and brighter, and with shocked yowls of fear, engulfed all of StarClan. "What's happening?" Bluestar yowled.

No cat answered.

As suddenly as it appeared, the blinding light went away and Bluestar blinked, looking around as her vision started to reappear. "Oh…My…StarClan." She whispered, gazing out across what used to be fields of StarClan.

Before her lay the lake territories, and the Clans alike. "She did it!" Bluestar breathed.

"How did you _do_ that?" A voice breathed. Bluestar turned and saw a black she-cat watching them.

"Hollypaw!" Bluestar meowed. "It was Ivypool, she's opened the gates between StarClan and the real world."

The she-cat's green eyes grew wide as more cats appeared with stars in their pelts. "Wow," she breathed.

"Hollypaw, what's going-" A golden she-cat came up behind the apprentice, but she froze when she saw the cats. "StarClan has arrived!" She whispered in awe.

Bluestar nodded. "Yes, Leafstar, we have. Now go get your fighting force ready, we've much to do!" The blue-furred she-cat turned to the rest of the Clans. "Tonight is the full moon." She announced. "A few cats from each Clan come with me, we must get our Clans to come!"

The she-cat bounded down the slope, and realized that it was already dark here. "Fox dung!" She hissed through her teeth. They didn't have long before the Dark Forest began the battle. Would they have enough time to get the Clan cats back at camp and prepare for the battle?

Hollypaw ran next to the old ThunderClan leader, her tail streaking behind her. Excitement pounded in her paws with each step and she felt as if moons of planning were finally coming together.

Suddenly, another cat appeared. "I'm coming too." She said firmly.

Hollypaw broke into a grin. "Ivypool!"

****Next chapter will be the Clans discovering the StarClan cats and rallying their forces together, and then after that…THE BATTLE! DUN! DUN!…DUNNNNNNNNNNNUH!**

**Anyone have a clue who the 'Dark One' Is? Or recognize Pinestar's friend, Wing? (Aka, Redwing?)**

**If I don't get a chapter up tomorrow, I am VERY VERY INCREDIBLY INEXPLICABLY OTHER WORDS THAT I DON'T KNOW THE MEANING TO SORRY! We FINALLY get our stuff, and will no longer have to sleep on the floor!  
**


	32. Chapter Twenty Seven

**POV: Firestar**

**Countdown: 45 Minutes**

Firestar sat on his tree branch, ignoring the looks Onestar was shooting him as he waited for the rest of the Clans for alive. How he longed for the days as an apprentice, when the only thing he had to worry about were becoming the best warrior he could be. _It wasn't easy then,_ he thought, _dealing with Tigerclaw, and rescuing the kits and Ravenpaw._

Perhaps StarClan had been testing him since the beginning.

Finally, Reedwhisker and Rowanstar arrived with their Clans. Once all four leaders were on the tree, Reedwhisker let out a yowl. Immediately, the cats in the clearing grew silent, their eyes on Reedwhisker.

Many cats were keeping their distance from ShadowClan, hissing at them if they ventured too close. A few WindClan cats were hostile to ThunderClan, but most still felt the regret from enslaving them and were desperate to make amends with their old friends.

Reedwhisker cleared his throat. "As many of you know, Mistystar was murdered. I am now Reedstar." WindClan and ThunderClan cats nodded solemnly, while ShadowClan cats gasped. Rowanstar's hackles lifted.

"Murdered?" His gaze flickered to his warriors for a moment, as if he feared one of them had done it. But then he looked back at Reedstar. "She had just gotten her lives."

Reedstar nodded, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I am aware of that." His voice was colder than ice, and Firestar suspected he thought a ShadowClan cat was responsible. The RiverClan cat turned back to the cats below the tree. "Immediately afterward, an apprentice from the patrol that found Mistystar came back to tell me that ShadowClan was attacking our camp. I sent her to ThunderClan to gather our warriors." Regret flickered in his eyes and his eyes grew sorrowful. "Rushpaw was able to gather RiverClan warriors and warn WindClan. But the shock, cold and long trek were too much for her. She soon died." Yowls of grief came up from the RiverClan cats. Rowanstar looked horrified. "ThunderClan's medicine cat was able to give her the one thing she wanted before she joined StarClan, her warrior name. Rushwind now hunts with StarClan, along with Icewing, Mallownose and Pebblefoot, who died in battle." He looked up at Firestar. "And RiverClan would like to say congratulations to ThunderClan, for taking back what is rightfully theirs." He nodded in respect to the older leader, and Firestar nodded back.

"ThunderClan is sorry to hear about RiverClan's losses, but we thank you for your support in our regaining our freedom." His eyes shot to Rowanstar and Onestar. "Border patrols in ThunderClan are stronger than ever. Trespassers will not be allowed." He said simply, not bothering with a heated threat. His gaze became more friendly as he looked back at the gathering cats. "We welcome two new warriors, Cherrypelt and Moleclaw. As well as two new apprentices. Violetpaw is now mentored by Millie, and Hickorypaw is mentored by Jayfeather."

The cats in the clearing called the new cats names, happy for them.

Before Rowanstar could speak, cats began flooding the island. Warriors began springing to their paws, unsheathing their claws. "Stop!" One of the cats yowled. The blue she-cat sprang onto the tree, landing beside Firestar.

"Bluestar!" His jaw hung open and his eyes sparkled with disbelief.

More cats were yowling in recognition of lost loved ones. "Mistystar!" Reedstar gasped, jumping down from the tree.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart ran over to where Hollypaw had entered the island and tackled her with love and licks. "Don't. Ever. Leave. Again!" Cinderheart growled in between licks.

Hollypaw was purring loudly. "I won't."

Bumblestripe looked around desperately, and then let out a happy yowl. Ivypool ran towards him and pounced on him, desperately happy to see him again. "I missed you so much!" She purred, nuzzling him.

"I missed you too," Bumblestripe whispered. "You were gone far too long."

Firestar watched StarClan cats with disbelief. "Bluestar, what-"

The old ThunderClan leader shook her head. "All will be explained." She stood and yowled, as if a regular leader summoning the cats of a gathering. "Cats of all Clans!" She called, "I know this is a shock, but you must listen carefully. For the sake of StarClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. The cats in the Dark Forest, the place where evil warriors go, have risen against StarClan in death as they did life. Very soon, within the hour, they will begin a battle."

Cats were yowling in shock and fear. "What do we do?" One cat called.

Bluestar waved her tail for silence. "A prophecy was given, a long time ago to Firestar. _There will be Three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws._ These cats have long trained to defeat these cats. Lionblaze's powers of fighting insure a victory in battle, Jayfeather's abilities to slip into other cat's minds help learn who is loyal to the Clan, and who is not." Her gaze turned to some warriors in the crowd, and Firestar wondered who exactly wasn't loyal. "Dovewing's power to see beyond her eyes and ears brought prosperous water back to the Clans, and gives her an advantage in nearly any situation."

Bye now many of the cats were looking at the Three in wonder, and they ducked their heads, uncomfortable.

"But there is another, who StarClan did not see coming. Nor did they send. This cat was sent by cats beyond StarClan, to save us all." Cats were muttering again. "Ivypool is the Silver One. She has traveled to the mountains and beyond to build an army that will help insure our victory."

Cats began chanting her name, "Ivypool! Ivypool!"

"The entire prophecy came to us: _After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a gentle dove's wing. Tendrils of ivy will wrap the forest together, and sacrifice shall be the meaning of the changeling._ StarClan has yet to find out who the changeling is. There was also another prophecy, one that mystifies all of StarClan: _With the voice of all, and dead in the night, in the height of the battle, shall the world take flight. Bidding Light against Dark, in an endless bloodbath, The Dark One shall arise, and lash out her wrath. As her voice sings to the hound, and to us they prowl, The Saviors are called, with the Summoning Howl."_

Cats were quiet, thinking about the prophecy. "We've no time to lose trying to figure it out." Bluestar meowed. "The Dark Forest is waiting, and we need to get with the rest of our fighting force."

"This is all lies!" A patchy tomcat rose to his paws. Firestar bared his teeth. Sol.

Bluestar's tail curled with amusement. He clearly didn't realize that these cats were from _StarClan_, and his lies had been brought to the surface. In fact, cats were snarling at him, furious that he dare call their ancestors liars. "This coming from the cat being manipulated by the Dark Forest?" Bluestar said softly, her voice smooth.

Cats let out yowls of anger, and Sol began walking backwards to the entrance of the island. "You're all fools!" He growled. "StarClan is over, as are the Clans. If joining the Dark Forest means a place where success is guaranteed then so be it! And I know that there are cats who agree with me."

All was quiet for a moment, then Breezepelt stood up. "I do." He said softly, his voice full of malice. "I've walked the paths of the Dark Forest, seen their power. Been trained by their residents. There is no way that StarClan can defeat them. Now, my followers, come to the side of victory!"

Only one cat stood. ThunderClan cats began to snarl. "Spiderleg!"

Spiderleg nodded. "He is right. And what good is dying with honor if it only takes you to a place where you die again? And as for the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats that promised to help him but won't now, you should be ashamed."

"Ashamed that they won't follow the cat that killed me?" Mistystar growled.

RiverClan cats leaped to their paws and began spitting furiously. "Fine!" Breezepelt snarled. "Come with me, my ThunderClan followers!"

Only half of Spiderleg's group stood to follow him. "Where are the rest of you?" Berrynose growled.

Dustpelt stood. "We believed that Leafpool's actions were wrong. We believed that Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Ivypool were touched by the Dark Forest, and we were wrong. But never, will I fight against StarClan on the side of traitors and killers!"

Cats let out yowls of agreement, and the cats who were still on Berrynose and Spiderleg's side, Mousewhisker, Foxleap and Moleclaw quickly went to their side. Cherrypelt took a step forward, her eyes wide with horror. "Moleclaw, how could you?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. "I don't want to die, Cherrypelt. But if I join your side then I will. And what will be waiting for me? StarClan? They'll all be gone, forever. The Dark Forest gives me hope."

Cherrypelt shook her and dropped her gaze. "Then go," She growled, her voice bitter. "We don't want you here any more."

Moleclaw closed his eyes, but followed Spiderleg and the rest of the group as they left the island.

Bluestar nodded sadly. "There is hope." She said to the remaining cats. "For we have a fighting force already at the battle field. The Tribe is there, and SkyClan." Cats gasped, but she ignored them. "As well as a large group of loners from the twoleg place, and other rogues, loners and kittypets willing to fight on our side." For once, there was no snickering about kittypets. "And there is still hope," She said softly. "Clan leaders, go home and get whatever other warriors you left behind and bring them to the horseplace. I will take those that are here now. For soon, very soon, we will battle for our lives, and our way of life."

With a battle cry, Bluestar leaped down from the tree and ran off the island, and the rest of the Clan cats followed, yowling for battle.

No one noticed the black pelted, green eyed apprentice that was running the opposite way.

**POV: Hawkfrost**

**Countdown: 10 Minutes**

Hawkfrost sat on top of a small cliff, with Tigerstar on one side and Brokenstar on the other. The Clan cats had just reported, and the signs were good. "The Clan cats are terrified and confused." Brokenstar rumbled.

"An easy victory." Hawkfrost purred, his eyes narrowed.

"And what of this Dark One?" Tigerstar growled.

Hawkfrost shook his head. "I don't think she really exists. The Tribe cats are fools."

Tigerstar bared his teeth. "So we should risk defeat just out of ignorance? I think not." He turned to Brokenstar. "Have you got any idea?"

The dark cat blinked in thought. "Well…there is one idea that I discussed with another cat."

"Who?" Tigerstar asked. "I want to speak with him."

A tomcat appeared behind them, his pelt sticking in random directions. "It is me, my apprentice." He meowed.

Tigerstar nodded. "Hello Thistleclaw."

The gray warrior nodded back. "I think if you kill the Silver One in her dream state, in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's grounds, then the gateway will close and all StarClan cats will be trapped. When they die, they die for good. And the live ones will just go to StarClan, with nowhere to go and nothing to do about it. We can pick them off one by one."

"And the Dark Forest warriors that are stuck on earth?" Tigerstar demanded.

Thistleclaw twitched his ears. "Don't tell me that you'll be worried about these cats? Just make sure you and whoever you want alive is in the actual Dark Forest."

Tigerstar blinked. "I'll make sure Darkstripe is a goner." He growled. "That cat is useless. He failed at everything, even killing his sister."

"Sister?" Thistleclaw asked in disbelief. "Sorrelkit was his sister?"

"Indeed," Tigerstar meowed. "Your son's mate had many toms padding after her. She was mates with Tawneyspots, Patchpelt and Whitestorm. Graystripe, Darkstripe, Sorreltail, Sootfur and Rainwhisker are all brothers and sisters."

Thistleclaw shook his head. "You'd think my kit would have a little more sense." He growled.

Tigerstar snorted. "His head was filled with Bluestar's feather down. She wasn't exactly the smartest cat when it came to kits,"

"What point is there in this kit talk?" Brokenstar growled. "The battle begins in five minutes! We should send a warrior to kill the Silver One's body."

Tigerstar nodded. "All right. Hawkfrost, go." The tabby nodded and set off towards the mountains. "And this time, don't fail me."

A crowd of cats was approaching. "Let the battle begin." Tigerstar purred, his amber eyes glinting like fire.

****Woah! Isn't that CRAZY? Graystripe killed his brother! InSANE! But this means that if Graystripe's kits get together with some of Sorreltails/Poppyfrost…Yeah, that is probably gonna happen. Saddd. Anyway! Next chapter begins THE BATTLE!**


	33. Chapter Twenty Eight

**POV: Ivypool**

**Countdown: 0**

Ivypool raised her tail and the procession of cats behind her halted. She took a deep breath and the scent of Night was strong in the air. Up ahead, Tigerstar stood alone on top of the cliff, eyes teeming with hatred and ambition. Night had fallen and the moon was high in the sky, Silverpelt shining more brightly than ever.

"It begins now." Ivypool growled, her eyes scanning the base of the cliff. Wreathing through the shadows were Dark Forest warriors, their eyes red. She didn't know exactly how many there were, but Ivypool had a feeling that there were more than they were sharing.

Bumblestripe pressed against her. "We can do this," He breathed. His eyes were narrowed with determination, and he looked up at the dark warriors, unafraid. After everything his mate had done, now he could find an enemy that could be fought with tooth and claw.

Ivypool nodded and took a deep breath. "Who will begin it?"

After a moment of stillness, Dovewing stepped forward. "Are you ready to battle to your defeat?" She yowled.

Cats below the cliff hissed with amusement and Tigerstar rose to his paws. "I am ready to send my warriors into a battle to crush you all and destroy you." He replied. "No special cats can help you now."

"Oh really?" Lionblaze flexed his claws. "I remember I've defeated you before."

Tigerstar's eyes glinted. "You truly believe that I taught you all my moves? Oh no, I know many more."

A black she-cat stepped forward. "You are a disgrace to the Clans, I'm ashamed that you had ever led my Clan!"

"Oh, Shadow. You see not how weak your Clan has gotten. But don't worry, when this is over only the strongest warriors will live to be warriors of any Clan, and none will be too weak to fight to their fullest against the enemy." Tigerstar responded.

"Then we must defeat you," Ivypool said determinedly. "Come down here and face us like the coward you are!"

Tigerstar bared his teeth. "Coward? I'll show you who's cowardly when you're either slaughtered like crow food or fleeing with your tail between your legs! My Warriors, attack!"

The wave of dark warriors rushed forward, screaming for vengeance.

"StarClan, attack!"

Ivypool raced forward, her claws unsheathed and teeth bared for the bloody battle. These cats wouldn't be attacking to scare them off. No, they'd be aiming for throats, ready to kill the cats who were once their Clanmates. _But they can run away,_ she thought, _we can fight with honor. _

The cats hit each other and the field was filled with the sounds of fighting cats. Ivypool ducked as a cat jumped at her, lashing its stomach with her claws. It stumbled and fell into the paws of another cat. Hissing, she jumped at another cat and bit its neck, going deeper and deeper until it yowled for mercy. Releasing it, it turned tail and ran.

_Will it be this easy?_ She wondered. Then a large calico tackled her, its teeth lunging for her neck. Turning to the side, Ivypool lashed out with her front paws at its face, making him back up. She leaped to her paws and drew it backward with more well placed blows, until it, too ran. She hissed when she saw a trail of blood on her side. _The first of many,_ She thought, and continued fighting.

* * *

**POV: Cherrypelt**

"StarClan, attack!"

Cherrytail launched herself forward, snarling with anger. Who would've thought her first fight as a warrior would be one so huge? _So is Moleclaw's._

Shaking her head, she continued on until a Dark Forest cat was within her grasp. With a yowl, she leaped at it, claws extended. The cat was much more experienced than her though, and stepped to the side, digging its claws into her back when she flew by and forcing her to the ground. Cherrypelt bared her teeth and flipped quickly onto her back, tearing at the cat's belly with her hind legs while swiping at its ears with her front. After a few futile attempts at fighting back, the cat ran, blood streaming down its face from its ears.

"Take that!" She yowled, and gasped when an unexpected weight landed clumsily on her haunches. A familiar scent reached her nose, and she turned around, slipping out of the warrior's grip and lashed out angrily. "Don't touch me!" She growled.

Moleclaw grimaced when her claws came in contact with his shoulder. "They told me to!" Regret flooded his eyes. "They're telling us to keep an eye on cats we were once close to, to stop them from fighting back."

Cherrypelt gave him a blow to the head with unsheathed claws. "If you think I'll stop fighting just because you're my brother, think again!" She tackled him, running her claws over his pelt.

"Fine!" He kicked her away and jumped on her, pinning her down. His teeth closed around her throat, and she snarled, running her claws across his eyes. He leaped back with a shriek of pain. "I can't see!" He wailed.

Cherrypelt knocked him to the side and pinned him down, her claws extended near his next. "Kill me," He spat. "You'd be doing me a favor." A smirk flashed on his muzzle for a moment, and it made Cherrypelt sick.

"I'm not going to kill you so that you can come back again just fine. No, I'm going to let you stay here, blind and alive. I wouldn't kill you. You're just not worth it." Cherrypelt sprang away and went to help Tawnypelt, who was being attacked by two warriors.

* * *

**POV: Darkstripe**

Darkstripe bared his teeth in satisfaction when the cat he was fighting lay limp on the ground. Blackstar's blood dripped from his fangs and he turned to fight another cat. _Tigerstar had the nerve to make him deputy,_ he growled, _it should've been me._

A gray pelt flashed in Darkstripe's vision and his hackles raised. Leaping around fighting cats, he made his way to where the gray cat and a tortishell cat were fighting. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed him as he knocked the tortishell away. The gray tom looked up in surprise and narrowed his eyes. "Darkstripe," He spat. "Care for me to kill you again?"

Darkstripe growled. "I think not, Graystripe. This is a new sun." He kept his eyes on Graystripe's head when he began to attack him, but swerved and ducked underneath him, ready to claw at his belly. But instead of moving away Graystripe went limp, and Darkstripe felt himself being suffocated, his breath hot on Graystripe's fur. "No!" His meow was muffled.

Darkstripe's attempts to claw at his brother were futile, but Graystripe had no problem sinking his claws into Darkstripe's flesh. Finally, Graystripe got up and Darkstripe gasped for breath, white dots covering his vision. Then the dots turned red as Graystripe sunk his teeth into his throat, and his breaths grew more and more ragged, until they stopped all together.

When the red cleared away, Darkstripe saw nothing but pitch blackness. "Hello?" He called, flattening his ears. Only the screams of cats answered him.

"_This is where the evil cats are supposed to go when they die, where StarClan are too kind to send them. But now you've been given your chance…"_

"What do you mean?" Darkstripe demanded. He could see nothing but eyes flickering randomly, making him turn this way and that. The screams and laughter of cats grew louder and louder until Darkstripe felt as if it were coming from his very ears. Unable to stand it, he let out a scream that was overpowered by the rest of the sound.

Until the real torture began.

* * *

**POV: Firestar**

Firestar grimaced as claws raked down his back. Turning, he saw Ashfur clinging to him, snarling. Firestar drew his claws over the warrior's ears, shocked. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Ashfur rolled to the side, releasing Firestar. The ginger tom sprang to his paws onto to be knocked onto his back. "Why am I attacking you? Because I hate your daughter." He said bluntly, digging his claws into Firestar's stomach. "Are you too stupid to see how much she hurt me? You _were_ too stupid to realize that I wanted Brambleclaw to kill you!"

Firestar kicked the gray tom away, his tail fluffing with anger. "You were the one to send me to the fox trap!" He gasped, realization flooding over him with a crippling weight.

Ashfur dove forward again, his claws extended. Firestar slipped to the side and ran his claws down his side. With a growl of anger, Ashfur pinned Firestar down again and this time wasted no time sinking his teeth into his neck.

Crimson slammed down on Firestar's vision, and he struggled as he felt the blood pooling around his neck. "I failed once," Ashfur's voice sounded far away, and was muffled through Firestar's neck fur. "But I won't fail this time."

The crimson was replaced with darkness.

****I didn't update for 2 days! I'm sorry! I've been very very very very very very very very very very very busy! But here's the chapter!**


	34. Chapter Twenty Nine

**POV: Lionblaze**

Lionblaze dug his claws deep into an opponent's leg, and the cat fled. "Good," He growled, turning to face another cat. But instead of the battlefield, in front of him was a lush forest, with the sounds of scampering prey filling the air, not screeching cats. "Where am I?" He growled, wanting to get back to the fight. His Clanmates could be in danger, or worse, Cinderheart and Hollypaw.

"_Welcome, Lionblaze."_ With a startled jump, Lionblaze turned around. Nine cats were in front of him. _"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"_

Nine lives? With a jolt, Lionblaze realized that Firestar must have been killed in battle. Sorrow tightened in his chest, but he couldn't waste time grieving when he should be fighting. "Yes, I'm ready."

A brown tabby cat rose to his paws and strode toward him, his head and tail high. Lionblaze recognized Brambleclaw, the deputy before him. Muscles rippled under his pelt, and he looked young again.

When he was close enough, he stooped and touchd his nose to Lionblaze's head. It burned against him like the hottest flame and the coldest ice. Lionblaze's instinct was to shrink away, but he could not move. "With this life I give you courage," Brambleclaw murmured. "Use it well in defense of your Clan."

At once a bolt of energy seared through Lionblaze like lightning, setting his fur on end and filling his senses with a deafening roar. His eyes grew dark, and his mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey.

The pain ebbed, leaving Lionblaze weak and trembling. The darkness faded and cleared again. _How can I make it through eight more lives?_

Brambleclaw was already moving away, moving back to his place in the ranks of StarClan. Another cat rose and came toward Lionblaze. Lionblaze resisted the urge to glare at Leafpool. Instead of the confused, hurt cat he knew her as the last moons of her life, her coat was bright again and her eyes sparkled with determination. But there was sorrow when she looked down at her kit. Like Brambleclaw, she bowed her head and touched her nose to Lionblaze's. "With this life I give you justice," She mewed. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Once more an agonizing spasm rushed through Lionblaze, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yowling. When he recovered, panting as if he had fought the entire battle on his own, he saw Leafpool watching him. "I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." The former medicine cat meowed sadly.

Lionblaze opened his jaws, but Leafpool turned and went back to sit beside Brambleclaw again, and a third cat emerged from the ranks.

This time Lionblaze's jaws dropped open from shock when he recognized the orange she-cat, her coat glowing with fire. It was Squirrelflight, and her eyes were sharp and sassy again, instead of defeated and regretful. _She died?_ He wondered. How many more had the battle lost?

Squirrelflight's paws scarcely skimmed the ground as she bent down to him. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," She meowed. Lionblaze wondered if she was referring to taking him, his brother and sister as her own kits, to help Leafpool. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." Squirrelflight urged him.

Lionblaze braced himself for another agonizing pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through him. He was aware of a warn glow of love, and realized dimly that that was what had marked out Squirrelflight's life when he had known her- love for her Clan, for Brambleclaw, her sister, and even Lionblaze and his littermates.

Regret pulsed through him as Squirrelflight stood and turned. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Squirrelflight said nothing, but glanced back over her shoulder. There was a light happiness and look of love that told Lionblaze more than all the words she could ever say. When she sat down next to Brambleclaw, her tail touched his slightly and he glanced at her with a familiar love in his eyes. Happiness soared in Lionblaze's heart.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the next life-giving. When he looked up again, a fourth cat was approaching him. This time it was Briarlight, and Lionblaze was ecstatic to see that she glided forward with no pain. All four legs looked strong and powerful as they once were. "With this life I give you tireless energy," she meowed as she bowed her head to touch Lionblaze. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

As the life coursed through Lionblaze he felt as if he were racing through the territories of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, his paws skimming the ground, his fur flattened by the wind. He knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and he had the feeling that he could outrun any enemy forever.

His gaze followed Briarlight as she returned to her place. When the fifth cat appeared his heart gave a small pang of guilt. It was Honeyfern, who had died to save Briarlight only so she could be crippled again. If Lionblaze had been fast enough, perhaps she could have lived. "With this life I give you protection," She told him. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits."

Lionblaze expected this life to be gentle and loving like Squirrelflight's, and he wasn't ready for the bolt of ferocity that transfixed him. He felt as though all the fury of their ancient ancestors TigerClan and LionClan were pulsing through him, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows that crouched by his paws. Shocked and trembling, Lionblaze recognized a mother's desire to protect her kits, and realized that unborn kits had been stirring Honeyfern's belly, but she loved them all as if she had watched them grow to become warriors.

Honeyfern drew back to sit with the other cats of StarClan again, and another familiar figure took her place. Sadness washed over Lionblaze as he recognized Birchfall, who had died to protect his daughter. "Ivypool is happy," He told the older tom. "And she's saving the Clans."

With a smile on his muzzle, but a hint of burning regret and sadness, Birchfall touched his nose to Lionblaze's. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan."

This life Birchfall gave him was a pang of anguish so great Lionblaze thought it would stop his heart. It ended in a jolt of pure terror, and a flash of light red as blood. No regret was felt. Lionblaze knew he was experiencing what Birchfall had felt in the last moments of his life.

As it ebbed away, leaving Lionblaze gasping, he began to feel like a hollow in the ground as rain falls into it and spills over. He thought that his strength would hardly sustain him to receive lives from the three cats that were still to come.

The first was Icecloud. The white she-cat stood tall and proud, but there was loss and regret in her blue eyes as she stooped to touch Lionblaze.

"With this life I give you compassion," She announced. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

The life pouring into Lionblaze confused him, it was filled with such a variety of emotion. There was everything from the pangs of hunger felt in leaf bare to the happiness of kits. There was love and hatred, as well as regret and pain. All the feelings of a warrior's life were packed into the life, and Lionblaze felt as if he were more of a warrior when Icecloud moved away. The cat who took her place was younger, stepping lightly , the sparkle of starts in her fur and in her eyes: Hollyleaf. Lionblaze's heart soared, because he hadn't seen her since her death, when she'd been full of anguish. Now her eyes were clear as she stepped forward.

"Hollyleaf…"

"With this life I give you love," she murmured in a soft voice, more peaceful than Lionblaze had heard in her entire life. The prophecy that she hadn't even been in was too much for her, but here in StarClan she was free. "Use it well for all the cats in your care."

There was no pain in the life that poured into Lionblaze now. It held the warmth of the high sun in Greenleaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He looked up at his sister, and they shared a contentment that neither had ever been able to know before.

He thought he caught a proud gleam in her eyes as she turned away, and his disappointment that she had not stayed to talk to him was mixed with relief that she had found contentment in this new life.

At last Firestar approached Lionblaze. He looked so different from the cat Lionblaze knew, old and filled with aches and fuzzy-mindedness. This was Firestar at the height of his strength and power, prowling toward him like a lion, his fur blazing with such a vibrant orange that Lionblaze had to blink. He was almost dazzled by the glory of starlight around him, but he forced himself to meet his green gaze squarely.

"Welcome, Lionblaze, my grandkit, my warrior, and my deputy," He greeted him. "I always knew the prophecy would help you become the leader you deserve to be."

As Lionblaze bowed his head, Firestar touched him with his nose and went on; "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

The warmth of Hollyleaf's life had lulled Lionblaze, and he was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Firestar's. He shared the fierceness of his ambition, the anguish he suffered as he saw his Clan suffering through long leaf bares, the ferocity of battle after battle in the service of his Clan. He felt terror as he wondered if he could handle the responsibility of a leader, and if he could lead his Clan to greatness. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Lionblaze thought his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought he must yowl his pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. All the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Firestar stayed in the center of the clearing and signaled with his tail that Lionblaze should rise too. He obeyed him shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside him would spill over when he moved. His body felt as battered as if he had faced every warrior of the Dark Forest by himself, and yet his spirit soared with the strength of the lives he had been granted.

"I hail you by your new name, Lionstar," Firestar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Lionstar! Lionstar!" Just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed Lionstar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Lionstar! Lionstar!"

Lionstar took a deep breath. "Thank you," He said to Firestar. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them the battle loomed in front of him once more.

"_Beware, Lionstar. Your old life is no more, and your powers are no longer with you."_ With a prick of fear, Lionstar shakily stood and ran forward into the battle.

**POV: Wing of Red Eagle (Redwing) **

Wing snapped her eyes open as they drooped closed again. "Arg!" She growled, aggravated with herself. She couldn't even stay awake to protect Ivypool!

"Go to sleep," Stoneteller purred. "It's my turn for a shift anyway. I'm going to hunt, and I'll be back soon. You'd better be snoring when I get back!"

"I don't snore," She mumbled, allowing her eyes to fall shut happily.

Soon, she was woken by the sound of a screech. Jumping to her paws, Wing glared around her, inspecting every crevice for a sign of danger. Carefully, Wing looked out of the cave. "Stoneteller!" She screeched.

He was laying on the ground, blood pooling around him. Half climbing and half sliding down the side of the cliff, Wing landed next to him. His claws were unsheathed, and his eyes were glittering with anger and fear. Wing realized that he can't have died in vain, and quickly jumped up to the cave. She was relieved to see Ivypool's body safe, but a sense of foreboding made Wing's pelt prickle. "Who's here?" She snarled.

There was a thump behind her, and Wing felt claws sink into her neck. "It's me," The voice said coldly.

****Because I totally suck at doing leader ceremonies, I stole Firestar's ceremony from The Darkest Hour and edited it. Sowee! lol but you get a one hundred percent Ultraviolet chapter next time! **


	35. Chapter Thirty

**POV: Hollypaw**

Hollypaw raced through the forest, her pawsteps thudding through the snow. She didn't pause when exhaustion gripped her, or when the scent of prey brought pangs of hunger to her belly. Instead she continued forward, knowing her family and Clan were fighting for their lives.

Finally, she reached her destination. The mouth of a cave opened in front of her, to near blindness. "I wish to speak with Sanz!" She called into the yawning blackness. It echoed through off the stone walls and Hollypaw had to take a deep breath to chase away any traces of fear in her voice and stance. If she expressed any fear, the call of the hunt could turn the meeting deadly.

A grumbling voice thundered out of the cave; "Who dares request the presence of the great Sanz?" It demanded.

"Hollypaw of ThunderClan." She replied boldly.

The voice was quiet for a moment, then let out a deep laugh. "ThunderClan? You mean that group of cats? How is it that you speak with us?" The voice was filled with laughter, and Hollypaw bristled when she realized that she wasn't being taken seriously.

"I have been granted powers by my ancestors, StarClan. I have the power to speak with any creature, no matter how powerful. I have been over the mountains, and now my friends fight for their lives against evil. With the help of Sanz's warriors, your bellies would be full and our victory would be secured."

The voice was silent for much longer this time, and Hollypaw feared they had left. "If your words are true," It finally responded. "Then Sanz will be very interested to meet you. Enter."

Hollypaw nodded and entered the darkness, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The scent of unfamiliar prey filled the air, as well as the scent of Sanz's warriors. Their eyes glinted dangerously with blood lust, and she knew that she would make an easy meal. But she glared back without fear, and continued forward until a small opening appeared in front of her. "You may enter," A voice said softly from inside.

Hollypaw stepped slowly into the den, and realized that it was darker than other areas of the tunnel in here. Only small reflections of light could be seen. The curious and dangerous sparkle in Sanz's eyes, and the outline of his fangs. "I have an offer for you," Hollypaw told him, "That could be to the benefit of both of us."

Sanz's ears pricked, and he licked his lips as if he had just scented a juicy piece of prey. "Really? Well then let me listen."

He seemed perfectly comfortable discussing this with another species, which Hollypaw found odd. "My Clans and ancestors are fighting against the evil cats of our past. My friends are outnumbered but with the help of your warriors, and a prophecy you can fulfill, we will definitely win. And your warriors will be able to hunt our enemies, which numbers are plentiful." Her stomach sickened slightly at the thought of theses creatures ripping apart cats, even her enemies, but she didn't hesitate.

Sanz's eyes were thoughtful as he studied her. "Let me hear more of this prophecy."

Hollypaw recited the prophecy for him. "I am the Dark One." She told him. "And I have a feeling one of your warriors can help me with the Summoning Howl."

Sanz nodded and raised his massive head. "Bring in Kipcha!" He demanded, and the sounds of nails against stone immediately sounded, along with low voices. Soon a female Hollypaw assumed was Kipcha entered.

"Yes Sanz?" She asked, bowing her head respectfully.

Sanz looked at Hollypaw. "Kipcha has had dreams the last few nights, of going to a pool that is touched with power. Here she hears such wonderful whisperings, and hears the call of the wild. Kipcha howls and the entire dreams breaks, unable to hold the power." He glanced at Kipcha, who nodded and looked at Hollypaw.

"The Moonpool!" Hollypaw said softly. "I'll bet she was at the Moonpool."

"That would be a good name for this place." Kipcha nodded.

Sanz looked at Hollypaw. "Does the prophecy say anything about any harm coming to Kipcha? She is our best hunter, as well as my sister. I would be devastated if anything happened to her."

Hollypaw shook her head. "No, I believe that her howl summons more cats to fight on our side."

Sanz nodded thoughtfully. "All right then, the decision is up to Kipcha."

"Me?" She took a step back, her tail swishing back and forth nervously. "This could effect everyone."

Sanz nodded again. "Yes, but it could effect you the most. It is up to you."

Kipcha shot a desperate glance at her leader before looking at Hollypaw. Her green eyes were filled with hope. Finally, Kipcha sighed and nodded. "Yes, I believe we should go."

Sanz stood, his massive size startling Hollypaw. "Then we will go at once!" He flicked his ears for Hollypaw and Kipcha to follow him. Leaping out of the cave into the tunnel, Sanz howled loudly, and his warriors appeared. "We will be going to a place where prey is plentiful." He growled.

The large creatures let out happy snarls.

"You must be careful as to which cats you attack in this battle," Sanz warned. "Hollypaw, can you give us any description of these enemies?"

Hollypaw nodded. "They carry the scent of death and night."

Sanz raised his large head. "You heard her. These cats are our prey, and the rest are left in peace." He turned to Hollypaw. "I swear this on Kipcha and I's lives."

Hollypaw blinked in surprise. She knew how much Sanz cared for Kipcha, so this was a solemn promise. She waved her tail gratefully.

Sanz raised his head and let out a howl, and the rest of his warriors took up the song. Hollypaw's heart beat picked up as she listened to them, and felt a sense of peace and power. Finally, they stopped and Sanz ran forward. "To me!" He let out a howl that Hollypaw could only imagine as a hunting cry. "Hollypaw, lead the way." He commanded.

Hollypaw took a deep breath and ran forward, and the entire pack of wolves followed.

* * *

**POV: Wing of Red Eagle**

Wing snarled and rolled forward, knocking her attacker away. She remembered using this move to hunt eagles, and wondered if any Clan cats knew this move. Her attacker let out a hiss and sprang to his paws, immediately diving for her with claws unsheathed. Instead of going for her back, like she thought he would, he ducked down and knocked away a front and back paw at the same time, slipping out as she collapsed and pinning her down.

"I don't have to hurt you." He growled. "Just let me have her," He jerked his head toward Ivypool. "And I'll let you go."

Wing narrowed her eyes. "Not a chance!" She lashed out with her hind legs, claws unsheathed. They tore into his soft underbelly and warm blood began to leak out. He snarled and was about to lunge forward when she kicked him away with her powerful back legs and jumped to her paws, running towards him and tackling him with claws raking his fur.

The tabby tom rolled towards her and tangled his paws with hers, making her trip. He tried to pin her down but she slithered away, landing some blows to his head. She backed up and feigned tripping, crouched low. The tom leaped for her and she rolled onto her back, raising all her claws to meet him. She rolled with the impact and landed on top of him, clawing his neck and belly. Hissing, the tom flung her away and she slid to the mouth of the cave, slipping off the edge. "No!" She gasped, clawing the edge in a desperate attempt to stay up. "Please, help!"

The tom leaned down and dug his claws into her paws. "Not a chance."


	36. Chapter Thirty One

****You know, there are three Erin Hunters. So who owns the series? Like, if they all got one big writer's divorce, who would get the books? I know Harper Collins owns the RIGHTS but…I don't know. I pick that Vikki. Vicki. Vikky. Vicky. How do you spell her name?**

**POV: Firestar**

**Important Note: This chapter will be the 'Height of the Battle' that was mentioned in the prophecy.**

Firestar's green eyes swept the battle field, his claws sliding in and out. He knew that the death of Tigerstar would give the Dark Forest cat's morale a serious blow. Without Tigerstar, how could they go on? He weaved through fighting cats, looking for his enemy.

Soon, Tigerstar's tabby pelt was visible. His jaws were locked onto Hazeltail's shoulder, and blood streaked down her pelt as she screeched and tried to get away. Firestar sprang forward and sank his teeth deep into Tigerstar's scruff until he dropped the she-cat, then he jumped away and Hazeltail fled. "Tigerstar!" He snarled.

The large tabby turned and anger blared in his eyes. "You." Tigerstar lowered into a crouch. "You!" With a screech, he lunged towards Firestar.

Firestar slipped to the side, catching his claws on Tigerstar's side as he flew past. When his front paws hit the ground, Firestar caught one and yanked, making Tigerstar collapse.

By now all the cats in the clearing had paused, watching the pair. All knew of their hateful rivalry, and all knew that the outcome of this fight could effect the outcome of the entire battle.

They all held their breath and Firestar lunged for Tigerstar's neck.

* * *

**POV: Hollypaw**

"Go on…without me." Hollypaw panted, the snow covering her like a premature grave.

Sanz scraped the ground worriedly. "We cannot go on without you! We don't know how to get there. And I won't just leave you here to die."

"I'll tell you how to get there." The cold from the snow chilled Hollypaw's bones, and the exhaustion from the run there, lack of food and now the run back was finally too much. She tensed a leg, trying to will it to move, only to let it fall limp when it screamed with pain. "If you continue, over the hills." She gasped for breath. "Then you will reach…the moor. Go straight to the lake and follow it around until you find the fighting cats." Her eyes rolled slightly, and she had to blink a few times. "The Moonpool is on the moor. That's where you do the howl." She told Kipcha.

Kipcha looked at the apprentice before turning to Sanz. "Go on to the battle, I'll stay and help Hollypaw."

Sanz hesitated, then nodded. "All right," He let out a commanding yip and ran forward, the rest of the pack following him.

Kipcha lay down next to Hollypaw, wrapping herself around her as if she were her mother. "You should go to the Moonpool." Hollypaw said softly. She let herself relax into her warm fur. "You need to howl."

Kipcha shook her head. "I wouldn't get there without you." She insisted.

"I could give you directions-"

"No." She said more firmly. "In my dreams _you were always there._" If you weren't, then I was never able to howl."

"Oh," Was all Hollypaw could manage to say.

For a while both were quiet, but soon the pangs of hunger made Hollypaw groan. Kipcha looked at the apprentice, concerned. "I'm going to find you something to eat." She said, beginning to get up.

"But it's so cold!" Hollypaw whimpered.

Kipcha hesitated, but then shook her head. "Without food, you won't survive the cold anyway." The she-wolf pricked her ears, then lowered her head and padded through the snow along an invisible scent trail. Soon the squeal of a rabbit was cut off, and Kipcha bounded back with the dead hare in her jaws. "Cats eat rabbits, right?" She asked, dropping it in front of Hollypaw.

She nodded. "Yes, in fact WindClan eats mostly just rabbits." With a quick lick of her lips, Hollypaw dug into the rabbit happily. Soon it was gone and Kipcha wrapped herself around her, warming her again. "You're not going to hunt for yourself?" Hollypaw asked.

Kipcha shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry." Hollypaw wanted to respond, but she yawned and her eyes closed, sinking her into a sleepy darkness.

* * *

**POV: Tigerstar**

Tigerstar leaped up, catching Firestar's throat with his claws. _How stupid does he think I am?_ He growled inwardly, as the orange fool took a few steps back. He waited for the tom to lunge at him again before slipping forward and butting his stomach with his head, sending Firestar sprawled on the ground with an _oomph_. Tigerstar set into him, raking his claws down his side. Firestar bared his teeth and rolled into Tigerstar, tangling his paws and setting Tigerstar unbalanced. For a moment his thoughts sprang to Hawkfrost, and he saw his son using the same move on that red-furred she-cat, throwing her nearly off the side of the cliff.

_He will succeed in killing Ivypool!_ With the adreneline of victory coursing through his blood, Tigerstar was able to keep his balance and instead pin Firestar down, ready to go for the throat. Firestar rolled to the side though, and Tigerstar stumbled. In that one stumble, Firestar was able to sink his teeth into Tigerstar's throat.

* * *

**POV: Hawkfrost**

Hawkfrost looked at Ivypool's body, laying peacefully by the pool. Her silver tabby and white fur shone softly in the dim moonlight, and she looked beautiful.

Too bad he would have to kill her.

But first he crouched next to her, opening her eye with his claws. Their crystal blue was as sharp as ever, and Hawkfrost felt a small pang. He had loved this cat, and her spunkiness. She had enchanted him in a way no cat ever had before, and his heart had slowly lost its will. Then she gave it all up and abandoned him.

In a flash of anger, Hawkfrost raised his claws, ready to bring them down on her throat. But a flash of red caught his eyes before something barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. "Don't touch her!" The red-furred she-cat shrieked.

Hawkfrost let out a snarl of anger and rose to his paws, crouching low. The red she-cat was also crouching low, teeth bared and tail sweeping back and forth. A small prick of fear entered his heart, before he let out a screech and lunged toward the cat. She rolled onto her back and he met her claws. He found himself being flung backwards, and into thin air. The ground rushed forward and ended in blackness.

The screaming of cats began.

* * *

**POV: Kipcha**

Kipcha nosed the cat. "Hollypaw, wake up." She had been sleeping for about an hour, but now Kipcha was anxious to be off. Her dream always took place at dawn, and the eastern sky was already paling. "We have to go," She said urgently.

Hollypaw's green eyes flickered open, and she looked at the wolf sleepily. "Hmm?"

"We have to get moving!" Kipcha nudged Hollypaw onto her paws.

Hollypaw looked at the sky and blinked. "Man! Come on, let's get moving."

"Wait," Kipcha barked, "You'll never be able to run there in time. Come ride on my back."

The black cat just stared at her for a moment. "What?" She finally sputtered.

Kipcha nodded. "We'll go much faster this way!" She crouched down. "Get on!"

Hollypaw hesitated, then took a deep breath and carefully climbed onto the silver wolf's back. "All right, keep going through these hills."

Kipcha raced forward, her eyes glittering with determination as the sky grew lighter in the distance.

* * *

**POV: Fadedeye**

Fadedeye nudged Ivypool sharply. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Firestar and Tigerstar are fighting. It's a brawl that has been going on for seasons." Ivypool said softly, as if by speaking loudly she were breaking a trance.

Fadedeye pushed forward and saw Firestar's orange pelt scuffling on the ground with Tigerstar's tabby pelt. "Are they fighting to the death?" She asked, her fur fluffing out. Ivypool nodded. "It's the height of the battle." Fadedeye said softly.

Ivypool nodded, her eyes narrowing with worry. "When will this Dark One release the summoning howl?" She wondered.

Fadedeye shook her head. "I don't know, but it must be soon." She turned back to the fighting.

* * *

**Kipcha**

"Left!" Hollypaw cried, and Kipcha dug her nails deep into the sod, pushing herself to the left. The top of the small mountain was in sight, and she pushed herself harder. She had to reach the top by dawn! The very tip of the sun was visible over the horizon, but the sun was still in the sky. Soon they reached a pool, whose water was glowing bright.

"What now?" Kipcha asked desperately. She was feeling none of the magnificent power of her dreams, or hearing the ancient whispers.

Hollypaw leaped from her back, her claws raking the stone on the ground. "I don't know! I thought you were the gifted one."

"I thought you were the Dark One." Kipcha shot back. "What do cats do at this pool?"

Hollypaw shook her head. "They drink from it, but it sends them to sleep."

Kipcha hesitated for a moment, but when she saw the rising sun she nodded. "It's worth a try!" Bending down, she lapped up some of the icy water.

Immediately, her paws began to tingle. "It worked," She whispered. Kipcha could hear the whispers of her ancestors, the cries of pain, love and the hunt. She could hear whimpers of sadness, and barks of amusement. The sound of paws thudding through the forest and the bellow of a caribou before it fell prey to the wolves. All theses sounds swirled around Kipcha, around and around until it turned into one crystal clear note, a howl of such tone quality that it was strange to her, but beautiful at the same time. Instinctively, she threw back her head and let out a bay, letting it slide up the scale until it reached the note. The howl grew louder and louder, until Kipcha felt as if she would be able to howl to the moon forever.

To her amazement, it was not a dream that broke this time, but the moon. From it came the starry spirits of cats, more and more until she knew that all was completed. She cut off and the note hung in the air for a moment more, before the wind blew it away forever.

* * *

**Fadedeye**

Fadedeye tensed as the battle grew more and more intense, and she knew that soon one of them would lose. Blood covered both of the cats, and yet they fought without ceasing.

Tigerstar thrust Firestar away with powerful hind legs, and the orange tom lay on the ground for a moment before staggering to his paws. Tigerstar let out a growl of triumph, and crouched low. Firestar took a deep breath, and it looked as if he were sending a prayer to StarClan.

They could do nothing for him now.

But then, with a move that was sheer grace, Firestar bounded forward and leaped not at the tabby, but over him. When above him Firestar reached out with one paw and dug his claws into the tom's shoulder. The momentum took Tigerstar off his paws, and Firestar sent all of his body weight downward. He landed on the tom cat with his teeth to his throat.

The move was purely lethal.

Soon, Tigerstar's cries of fury turned into shrieks of pain. They rose more and more until they combined with another howl so piercing, the moon itself shattered. Tigerstar fell limp, and the howl rose higher and higher. It cut off suddenly, and the entire clearing was silent.

Then there was a loud shrieking noise, and hundreds of other voices took it up. The Tribe of Endless Hunting rushed forward, their teeth bared for battle.

The Dark Forest cats let out furious shrieks and leaped back into battle.

All cats were a withering lump of fighting, when another howl sent ice down Fadedeye's veins. Suddenly wolves burst into the clearing, sinking their teeth into the Dark Forest cats. The StarClan cats stopped, and watched as the wolves chased the Dark Forest cats, bearing down on them and turning them into fresh kill.

Fadedeye closed her eyes and lifted her head to Silverpelt, which was quickly disappearing into a pink and orange light.

The battle was over.

****GUYS! I just realized that there's only one more chapter, the afterward, and the epilogue. *Sniffle* This story is almost to an end. It makes me sad! But it's the first story I've completed on here. Can…can I get lots of reviews and a group hug? Pweese? *Holds open arms***


	37. Chapter Thirty Two

**Ivypool**

Ivypool looked around her and blinked in amazement. The battle was over. The prophecy was over.

It was all finally over.

She let out a jubilant cry and the rest of the cats took it up too. The battle was won!

Suddenly someone barreled into Ivypool. She bristled, then laughed when her cheek was attacked by licks. "Bumblestripe, you lump, get off!" She purred and then tackled him, pressing her muzzle against his. "It's all finally over," She said softly.

Bumblestripe nodded. "And we can finally be together forever."

Ivypool nodded and licked his cheek. Suddenly, there was a yowl and Ivypool was thrown off of Bumblestripe. "Hollypaw!" She gasped.

The apprentice purred. "I did it! I go the Summoning Howl!"

Ivypool noticed a silver wolf behind her, and felt her claws unsheathe nervously.

Hollypaw shook her head. "No, it's okay! This is Kipcha, and she's the one who howled. She saved us all."

Ivypool dipped her head to the she-wolf. "The thanks of StarClan goes with you." She meowed. "Your wolves saved us all. You were the Saviors of the prophecy."

Kipcha let out a growl that sounded strangely like a purr. "Happy to be of service. Hollypaw is a wonderful cat." She gazed fondly at the apprentice, who shuffled her paws.

Ivypool nodded. "Yes, yes she is!"

Around her, cats were speaking with members of StarClan, new and old. Ivypool was devastated to see some of the cats. Firestar was among them, as well as Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Brightheart. Cats from other Clans were there as well. But Ivypool was happy to see the cats who survived. Violetpaw and Hickorypaw rushed around the clearing, yowling happily. Bumblestripe, who was right in front of her. Ivypool saw Graystripe nuzzle his son, Stormfur, and touch noses with Featherpaw and Whisper.

Ivypool took a deep, happy breath. "Over," She repeated.

Lionblaze- no, Lionstar- was going around and checking out ThunderClan cats. He passed by her and flicked her ear with his tail. "Good job," He murmured.

"Thanks," She said softly.

Hollypaw snorted. "What about me? You know, the Dark One who let the wolves out?"

Lionstar purred and pressed his nose into his daughter's ear. "You did wonderfully." He raised his head, then looked at Ivypool. "Do you think she has earned her warrior name?" He asked.

Ivypool nodded. "A million times over."

Lionstar let out a loud yowl. "Cats of StarClan! I ask you to see this apprentice, for she has worked hard to learn your ways and the way of the warrior code." His voice softened. "I commend her as a warrior to you in turn. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hollypaw raised her head. "I do!" She said proudly.

Lionstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as-"

"Wait," Hollypaw said softly. "I want to be known as Hollypool. For Ivypool. It is because of her I am the warrior I am today."

Lionstar blinked, then nodded. "A noble request. From this moment you will be known as Hollypool. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cats and wolves from StarClan, the Tribe and other Clans called out her name. "Hollypool! Hollypool! Hollypool!"

Hollypool closed her eyes and relished the moment. It was the proudest of her life.

Bluestar raised her tail for quiet. "These cats have both earned their worth." She said softly. "But now the wall between StarClan, the Dark Forest and the real world must be sealed."

"Does it?" One cat asked softly. "We could live among friends and Clanmates again."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd, but a gray tom with splotches of white stood. "No," He said. "It is against the very laws of nature. StarClan must exist to protect our Clans."

"Well said, Sky." A large orange tabby with white paws meowed. "I agree."

"As do I, Thunder." Shadow said softly.

River and Wind nodded, and the rest of the Clans were in slight awe when they realized that the first ever Clan cats were in front of them.

"All right," Bluestar meowed. "It is time to seal the pathways."

Everyone was quiet. "How do we do that exactly?" Crookedstar asked.

Bluestar looked at Ivypool sadly. "I have to wake up in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, then find a way home, don't I?"

With a sad shake of her head, Bluestar rested her tail on Ivypool's shoulder. "Ivypool…the only way for the path to be closed is for you to die."

Ivypool took a step back, flattening her ears. "No," She whispered. "I can't. I have to stay with Bumblestripe, Hollypool, Violetpaw and Hickorypaw."

Bluestar shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

Ivypool pricked her ears and bared her teeth. "You knew, didn't you? You knew that I would have to die for this to work." Bluestar said nothing. "No! I'm tired of being StarClan's pawn! I want a life of my own! I want my mate, and my kits. I want to live a normal life as a warrior of ThunderClan. I want. To be left. Alone!"

Bluestar bowed her head. "I'm sorry," Was all she said.

"No," Ivypool whispered again, tears streaming down her face. "No."

Fur brushed against her and she turned, leaning into Bumblestripe. "I don't want to die," She shook.

Bumblestripe rested his head on hers, and when he spoke his voice was broken. "I don't want you to die either. But…do we have any choice?"

Ivypool opened her mouth, but closed it again. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell StarClan no. But she couldn't. "No," she answered. "We don't."

Bluestar took a step forward and Ivypool bared her teeth again. "Give me a minute!" She snapped.

The blue-furred she-cat nodded and stepped away.

Ivypool pressed into Bumblestripe. "Where are Violetpaw and Hickorypaw?"

"Here," A small voice said behind her. Ivypool turned and saw her two kits sitting together, sadness in their eyes. "Are you going to leave?" Hickorykit asked.

Ivypool nodded. "I have to."

Tears welled in Hickorykit's eyes, and he ran forward, pressing into his mother. "I'm gonna miss you." He cried.

"I'll miss you too." Ivypool told him. "But I'll visit you, at the Moonpool. I promise."

Hickorykit nodded and backed away a little, letting Violetpaw forward. "Do you have to leave?" She whispered.

"Yes," Ivypool answered. "I'm sorry."

Violetpaw licked her mother's cheek. "I'll see you again, though, right?"

Ivypool smiled. "You bet. But it had better not be any time soon!"

Violetpaw chuckled, but her eyes sparkled with sadness. "It won't."

Bluestar stepped forward. "I'm sorry but…we have to do this soon. Before any Dark Forest cats come back."

Ivypool took a deep breath and nodded, turning around to see Whitewing, Dovewing and Hollypool behind her. "We'll miss you." Whitewing said softly, clearly trying to keep a hold of her emotions, but failing.

Dovewing swallowed. "You're a great sister, and I love you."

Hollypool's ears were back. "And an awesome mentor."

Ivypool stepped forward and was overwhelmed by her family. "I'll miss you all too," Her voice was muffled from behind surrounded by her family. "And I love you too. But we'll all be together again someday."

Dovewing nodded. "Someday."

With a small throat-clearing from Bluestar, Ivypool pulled away. "All right, I'm ready."

Bluestar was trembling when she came forward. "How…how should we do this?"

Ivypool shrugged, trying not to shake with fear. "What way is the least painful?"

A cat stepped forward, and Ivypool guessed it was an old medicine cat. "If you snapped her neck, she wouldn't feel a thing."

"Then do that," Ivypool said softly. Bluestar took a hesitant step forward, then another until she was in front of Ivypool. "I love you Bumblestripe," Ivypool meowed.

Tears ran down his face, and he nudged Violetpaw and Hickorypaw away. "I love you too."

Ivypool closed her eyes.


	38. Afterward

Bumblestripe lay on his side, his breaths coming in rasps. The other elders, Hollypool and Blossomfall, were watching grimly.

"It'll go one way or another tonight." Hickoryfoot whispered. "But I don't think he'll make it."

Bumblestripe could hear them, but they sounded far away. All was quiet for a moment, but then another voice meowed, "How's he doing?"

"Not well, Cherrystar." Bumblestripe listened to his son and leader talk. "I think you should send Violetstreak in here."

"Very well," Cherrystar said softly, and the pawsteps faded away.

"Bumblestripe?" Hickoryfoot whispered. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," He rasped, panting from the effort.

"I love you," Hickoryfoot told him.

"I...love…you…too." It was painful to talk.

Hickoryfoot put some herbs on his lips, and he instinctively licked it off. It made breathing a little easier. "Don't speak," He instructed. "Violetstreak will be here in a moment."

Then, two more sets of paws entered the den. "Dad," Violetstreak's voice was choked.

"Grandfather," Bumblestripe recognized Violetstreak's daughter's voice, Flyleaf.

"Love, you both." He managed to say.

Hickoryfoot nudged him with his paw. "I told you not to speak." His voice was stern, but filled with sorrow.

"Is there any chance he'll make it?" Flyleaf asked.

Bumblestripe shook his head. "Can see…stars."

Violetstreak let out a small cry and pressed her face into her brother's shoulder fur. "When?"

Hickoryfoot looked at his father. "I think I'm going to give him poppy seeds so that it can happen in his sleep. I think…he's in pain."

Violetstreak backed away. "All right. Dad?" She leaned close. "Do you want that?"

Bumblestripe nodded, unable to speak anymore.

Hickoryfoot licked his pad and picked up three poppy seeds, placing them on the ground next to Bumblestripe. "Here," He whispered. Bumblestripe lapped them up weakly. "I love you dad."

"Love you," Violetstreak was trembling.

"I love you, grandpa." Flyleaf murmured.

Bumblestripe fell into darkness.

* * *

He awoke to a warm, Greenleaf wind on his fur. Strength flowed into his limbs and for the first time in a long time he was free of any aches and pains. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful field stretch in front of him. At the edge of the field, was a silver tabby and white she-cat. "Bumblestripe," She whispered.

He staggered to his paws, amazed. "Ivypool?" The she-cat bounded forward. "Ivypool!"

They met in the middle of the field. "I missed you!" She purred, licking his cheek.

"I missed you too!" He pressed his face into her fur. "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied happily.

For a while they stayed pressed together, enjoying the moment. Then Bumblestripe pulled away. "This is StarClan?"

Ivypool nodded. "Yup. And we get to stay here forever together."

Bumblestripe smiled and twined his tail with hers. "That sounds perfect."


	39. Epilogue

"All right guys, story's over."

Mosskit sprang to her paws. "Aww! Come on!"

The other kits echoed her complaints, until finally Bluestar had to come over and hush all the kits. "Now run along and thank her for telling you a story."

"Thank you, Hollyleaf!" The kits called, before bounding off in separate directions to their families.

Hollyleaf chuckled. "They're a joy. I don't know why Mosskit wanted to hear the story though, she was in StarClan when it all happened."

Bluestar shrugged. "My daughter works in mysterious ways."

"Indeed," Hollyleaf chuckled, wrapping her tail around her paws. "I'm just happy it's all over."

Bluestar sighed. "As long as there is a Dark Forest, I doubt it'll ever be over."

Hollyleaf nodded. "True. But Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Breezepelt and Tigerstar are all gone. Who do we have to worry about at the moment?"

Bluestar considered then, then flicked her ears in agreement. "True. Let's go hunting, I hear there's a warren of rabbits near the Giant Oak."

"Mmm…I love rabbits." Hollyleaf stood and followed Bluestar through the grass.

* * *

A brown tomcat weaved through the forest, his ears pricked for any signs of movement. A cold wind shook the bare branches above him and the tom looked up into the sky. It was void of any stars or the moon. It seemed to stretch forever, without any end. It's crystal clarity made the tom's heart squeeze, and he felt suffocated in the thick forest, which was tangled with ivy and moss. A mist wreathed throughout the forest, making any movement disorienting.

A snapping twig made the tom turn, unsheathing his claws and crouching low, prepared for battle.

"Hello?"

The frightened mewl made the tom snort and stand up again. "Go away, Berrynose."

The cream colored tom came out of the mist, his eyes wide with fear. He seemed hunched in on himself, like the mist was crushing him. "Where are we?"

"The Dark Forest," The brown tom growled. "Where else?"

Berrynose gulped and raised out of his nervous gait a little. "Have you seen anyone else? Where's Tigerstar and Spiderleg?"

"Dead, gone to much worse places." The tom answered, continuing forward.

Berrynose tagged along, like a frightened little kit. "Worse places?"

The tom snorted. "Where did you think they were going to go? A place filled with mice and moonlight?"

Berrynose shivered. "So what do we do now?"

The tom swung around, dragging his claws along the cream cat's nose. "_We _do nothing. _I_ will be getting revenge on ThunderClan."

"But Moleclaw, that's where you were born. That's where your Clanmates are."

Moleclaw paused and took a deep breath. "No. That's where traitors, liars and weaklings are. But I will feed off of that weakness. One by one I will destroy ThunderClan. Every single one of them." He closed his eyes and could almost see his sister, standing on top of the High Rock. Power in her claws and heart. Leader of ThunderClan. Cherrystar. "Starting with my darling sister."

****It's over! *Sniffle sniffle sniffle* Fallen Angels is over. I will miss you all so much! WAHH! **

**Wait, why are we pretending like it's the ending? This just means a new beginning! I'll start working on my next story, StarClan's Power, immediately! So keep an eye out for that. **

**And I want you to tell me: After StarClan's Power, should I do a sequel to Fallen Angels? If so, it'll be called Rising Demons, and be mainly about Moleclaw's attempt to destroy the Clans.**

**I heart you all and will hopefully see you in my new story!**


End file.
